Broken Promises
by MystiqueKami
Summary: Kyo lost his true love when Akito made Hatori suppress her memories of their relationship together and sent her to England. Two years later, she has come back to visit,she had found out the Sohma family secret once, will she find out again? KyoXOC and YxT
1. Cheers of happiness, Whispers of dread

_OMG! MY first Fruits Basket fanfic! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket and if I did, I would so put this in manga/anime form. And I don't own Maroon 5_

_

* * *

_

Haru's room:

"PLEASE? C'mon Haru! It would be fun!" a raven-haired beauty begged, her dark violet eyes shining while the natural dark purple highlights glinted in the light. She set down her katana and her belt that held her two sais and daggers.

"No it wouldn't. You know how Yuki hates surprises." Haru replied.

"He hates bad surprises, this is a good surprise if you would just go along with it!" she protested.

"Kira, does anyone know that you're here?" Haru asked, avoiding the subject.

"Only Hatori but I made him promise not to tell anyone yet." she answered, smiling broadly.

"_She loves it when Akito doesn't know what she's up to…"_ Haru thought

"It's getting late " he said. " Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with my friend Jake at his parents' old apartment but he lives kind of far…so can I…?" Kira asked

"Yeah, you can stay here" Haru sighed while Kira gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back, it was rare when he could hug a girl and not change.

"I missed you. How was England?" Haru said quietly

"Oh, it was great!" she said as she search through her duffel bag for some clothes. "Shouldn't we tell Momiji about our plan? You guys still walk to school together right?"

"First of all, this is YOUR plan and if you want to keep you being here a secret then I suggest that we wait to tell him while we're walking to school."

"Haru-chan, you're so mean. Don't you think my idea is good?" Kira pouted as she grabbed some clothes from her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed…" Haru said, ignoring her.

"Fine then! Good night!" Kirapouted and stompedoff into the bathroom

"_What's Kyo going to say? He probably haven't thought of her since that day… he's going to kill me for not telling him that she's here"_ Haru thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hatori's office:

"_I can't believe she's here… what's Kyo going to say? He was getting better too… so was she"_ Hatori thought and sighed. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead as remembered memories that he thought he left behind.

_Flashback:_

"Ahh… young love" Shigure said, smiling as he looked out the window at Kira and Kyo who were kissing in the rain. "I'm surprised Akito hasn't found yet…"

"Maybe he has but he's waiting for the right time. A time where it will hurt the most." Hatori said staring at the couple as they broke away from their kiss.

"I hope not! They make such a sweet couple! And Kyo has been so _laid-back_ with Kira in his life now!" Shigure protested.

"That just makes it worse, if Kira found out about the curse and if she leaves him, what would happen? Would Kyo go back to the way he was? Or would he get worse?" Hatori said stoically as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Forget about Kyo, what would happen to our carefree Kira?" Shigure asked, worried.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The next day

Haru's room:

"I can't believe you have to wear _uniforms_!" Kira said with disgust. She sported a casual attire, a black, tight-fitting corduroy jacket with a white ribbed tank underneath that hugged her every curve. She wore a pair of jean short shorts and knee-high, black velvet, shrug boots. To top it off, she wore simple silver hoop earrings and her hair came down in natural waves, all the way down her back. Her katana was strapped to her back and sai belt hung around her hips.

"You do know that it's December, right? Aren't you cold wearing that?" Haru asked as he drank some tea

"No and of course I know it's December. That's why I'm here! To go to the annual New Year's banquet!" Kira exclaimed as she sipped her tea.

"You haven't gone for the past two years while you were in England, why start now?" Haru asked

"Because Hatori's dancing this year." Kira grinned.

"That's a good reason to go… I guess"

"Isn't it?" Kira laughed as she finished off her tea and got up. "C'mon Haru! Let's go!"

"Fine, let's go." Haru sighed. This was going to be bad. Very bad.

* * *

Sohma's gateway:

"Momiji!" Kira cried out as she hugged the petite blonde.

"Kira!" Momiji cried back as he hugged her too. Haru just started walking off while he held Kira's duffel bag, leaving them behind while Kira explained her plan to Momiji.

"This is my plan, I'm going to surprise Yuki at school!" she told him.

"That sounds FUN!" Momiji shouted happily while Kira nodded, smiling.

"And I get to meet Tohru Honda!"

"You'll like her! She's really nice!"

"Hey, we're here." Haru said as they enter the school. The boys stared in awe at Kira and a few brave ones walked up to her, hesitantly because of her katana, about to ask her out but Haru quickly put his arm around her and glared at them. The girls just stared jealously and wondered, _"Is that **another** Sohma?"_ He guided her up the stairs to the third floor along with Momiji.

"How come there's no one here?" Kira asked as she sat on the oversized windowsill.

"Most of the students are still downstairs, talking and waiting for Prince Yuki to arrive." Momiji said.

"Prince? Why?" Kira asked, confused

"Because he's the most handsomest boy in the school." Momiji said.

"He even has his own fan club." Haru said, leaning against the wall.

"Fan club? Isn't that a bit obsessive? Why doesn't he get a restraining order?" Kira laughed.

"Yuki's too nice!" Momiji smiled. "Kira, do you want a lollipop?"

"Yes, a red one, please." Kira said. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. She then turned to Haru, held out the lollipop and asked, "Do you wanna lick?"

"Thanks." he replied, licking the lollipop.

"You sure Yuki comes here?" Kira asked as she pulled up her legs on to the windowsill and leaned against one side while one leg braced itself on the opposite wall, another bent with her knee sticking up. She looked down and saw people rushing to the entrance.

"_The bell's about to ring…"_ she thought

"Yeah, he's becoming class president and has to make sure everyone gets to class. Most of the times Tohru comes with him." Haru replied

"_Kyo comes too…"_ Haru thought. Suddenly the bell rang and a stampede of students rushed into the hallway and off to their classes. A few minutes later, the late bell rang.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to get in trouble?" Kira asked, worried

"We cut all the time." Haru said. "You know, when I go black or something…"

_"And when Yuki and Kyo fight..."_ he thought

Kira then heard someone coming with her martial arts sense and whispered, "Someone's coming…"

A few moments later, Haru whispered back, "It's Yuki and Tohru." without lifting his gaze from the direction Yuki and Tohru were coming. Not only them but Kyo too.

"Haru? What are you doing?" she heard Yuki ask

"Hello Hatsuharu-san! Hello Momiji-san!" she heard a female say.

"_That must be Tohru…"_ Kira thought as she heard the footsteps come closer.

"What the hell do you think he's doing? Damn rat! He's obviously cutting!" a rough voice said.

"_What the…? Is that…Kyo? I haven't seen him since I was ten! But after that, we just drifted apart… I wonder if he still hates Yuki…"_ Kira thought. The footsteps had slowed down and she heard,

"Kira…?" Yuki said, shocked. The dark-haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Yuki!" She got up and hugged him. Yuki, surprised, slowly hugged her back.

"We thought it would be fun to surprise you!" Kira said

"Yeah, right! There was no "we" in this, there was you and Momiji. I didn't think it would be fun to surprise Yuki." Haru huffed. He glanced at Kyo who was still in shock and then his crimson eyes met his own and he glared.

"_He's taking this better than I thought…"_ Haru thought

"You must be Tohru! It so nice to finally meet you!" Kira exclaimed, ignoring Haru.

"Eh? Oh! Um, it's nice to meet you too!" Tohru bowed as Kira bowed back. Kira smiled, then she turned to Kyo and hugged him but he didn't hug back; he was just so stunned that she was here.

"_I thought Akito sent her to England! What is she doing here? Does she remember anything?"_ Kyo's mind raced.

"I didn't know you would go to the same school as Yuki." She said, smiling

"Not only that, they live together at Shigure's house too!" Momiji chimed in

"Really? With _Shigure_?" Kira asked, amazed

"Oddly enough, nobody has been killed yet." Haru said wryly

"You didn't tell me Kyo was here," she said accusingly.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I came for this year's banquet!" Kira grinned

"So Hatori's dancing this year?" Kyo said, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to know this much about Kira.

"_Agh! I'm so stupid! Her memory is suppressed! She doesn't know that I know so much about her! Damnit!"_ Kyo scolded himself in his mind, worried what Kira might say.

"Yep!" she said laughing

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Yuki asked, worried about what Akito would do if he knew.

"Just Hatori and I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"_Like he can keep promises…"_ Kyo thought angrily

Suddenly, Tohru gasped and everyone looked at her.

"Are you a member of the zod-mmph!" Tohru began to say but Kyo covered her mouth before she could finish.

"What Honda-san means to say is are you a member of the Sohma family?" Yuki said quickly, covering up.

"Well, kind of, yes, I guess, it's a long story…" Kira said looked at them suspiciously but then she smiled.

"C'mon Kira, I'll give you a tour of the school. We have lots of catching up to do." Yuki said, putting his arm around her, he then nodded at Haru and walked off with Kira down the hallway.

"I'm leaving..." Kyo mumbled and stormed off the opposite direction.

Momiji looked at Tohru and said, "Kira doesn't know about the curse."

"But she hugged Yuki and Kyo and they didn't transform…" Tohru trailed off, confused.

"We don't know why but when she hugs us or we hug her, we don't change and she's not a member of the zodiac." Haru said and then he continued,

"I'm going to let Sensei tell the rest… he's better at this stuff." Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"I forgot! Today is a shorten day because of winter break!" Tohru gasped. She began to look and see where Yuki and Kira were and then she out of the corner of her eye she saw them. They watched as Prince Yuki's fan club gather to watch them walk, some began to cry, others swooned but one, the president of the fan club, threaten a warning the whole hallway could hear and ran off. Yuki and Kira ignored them and kept walking until they met up with Haru, Momiji and Tohru.

"This is an interesting school…" Kira said sarcastically, looking at Yuki who sweatdropped. She laughed and put her arm around his shoulder and announced,

"Let's go see Shigure!"

* * *

Shigure's house:

"So Haa-san, what bring you here for this unexpected visit? IS IT TOHRU? YOU CAME TO PLEDGE YOUR LOVE FOR HER, RIGHT?" Shigure shouted happily while Hatori just stared at him.

"YOU'RE SPEECHLESS! HOW ROMANTIC! I WAS RIGHT, WASN'T I?"

Hatori warned, "Look you, I- SLAM! THUD! THUD! THUD!" but before he could finish, the door slammed and they heard someone stomp up the stairs.

"What the…? Was that Kyo-kun?" Shigure wondered aloud and yelled, "KYO?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo screamed back angrily.

Shigure smiled, "It IS Kyo… but why is he back so soon?"

"…" Hatori didn't say anything but he knew the reason why.

_"He saw her…"_ he thought and then they heard another door slam.

"I wonder who can it be this time… AAYA!" Shigure said as silver hair flowed by Shigure.

"My heart wept for you during our time apart…Gure-san." Ayame pledged

"Only your love could fill the gap in my heart…Aaya." Shigure said quietly.

"ALL RIGHT!" they cried in unison and gave each other thumbs up. Hatori just rolled his eyes and asked Ayame,

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Upon arriving at the main house and hearing from a maid that Tori-san was here at Shigure's, I came here invincibly, by a proud walk from there to here." Ayame said with a flourish while Hatori just sighed.

"_Might as well have everyone else show up…" _Hatori thought

"I'm going to make everyone my special tea today! Including you Gure-san!" Ayame said as he went into the kitchen.

"Really? Yay!" Shigure cheered as he heard the door open.

"Eh? Now who can it be?" Shigure asked. Then, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Tohru walked in, followed by one person he wouldn't have expected in a million years to come.

"Eh? _Kira?_ Is that _you_?" Shigure looked at the tall, violet-eyed girl. The girl flung herself at him.

"Shigure! I missed you!" Kira cried out

"Kira! You came back!" he cried back and then looked upward at the ceiling and said, "Oh, so that's why…"

"Hi Hatori!" Kira greeted the stoical man.

"How was your day Kira?" Hatori asked, giving a small smile. But before she could answer, Ayame came bursting through the door.

"I thought I heard Gure-san say- KIRA! IT IS YOU!" Ayame cried out happily as Kira got up to hug him. Yuki just shook his head in disbelief and sat down besides Hatori.

"Eh? Hello Hatori-san! Hello Ayame-san!" Tohru said

"Kyaa! Kyaa!" Momiji giggled.

"Where's Kyo?" Haru asked

"He's in his room." Shigure answered.

"Come, Kira! I made my special, superb tea!" Ayame said giving Kira a cup full of his tea.

"Don't drink it!" Yuki yelled, getting up.

"Eh? You want some too? How sweet! Alas, we're bonding!" Ayame said, clutching his heart while Yuki sat back down and rubbed his forehead while Kira just laughed.

"Haa-san! Why didn't you tell me Kira was here?" Shigure asked his quiet friend next to him.

"Hatori-chan promised he wouldn't and he would never break a promise!" Kira said, smiling as she sipped from Ayame's tea. But when she said that, Hatori just remembered a promise he had broke.

_Verbal flashback:_

"_**You're just going to suppress the memories of the curse right, Hatori-chan? Nothing else?"**_

"_Nothing else…"_

"_**You promise?"**_

"_I promise…"_

"Master Hatori? Master Akito wants to see you, it's urgent."

"_I'll be right back, stay here."_

"_**Hmm..."**_

"_Yes Akito?"_

**"They've been going out! For years! And you NEVER TOLD ME! slap SUPPRESS THEM! Suppress her memories of IT, of her relationship with IT!"**

"_But you only said of the curse."_

"_**Hatori- KYO! Akito! What have you done to Kyo? Hatori! Help!"**_

"_Kira, go back to my office. NOW!"_

"_Kira…" Kyo whispered, his eyes opening slowly._

"_**I'll be back. I promise."** she kissed him gently on the forehead and left._

"_Hatori… don't, don't do it…" Kyo begged_

"_You're injured Kyo… I must"_

"_Hatori… Hatori!"_

**"Shut up you filthy monster kick"**

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Hatori? Hatori?" Kira said, looking at him worried

"Huh? Yes?" he answered

"Are you ok? You were really out of it…" she said anxiously.

"He was probably dreaming of Tohru in-BAM!" Shigure began but Yuki hit him before he finished.

"Waah! Yuki-kun is mean!" Shigure sobbed, pointing at Yuki and then he said cheerfully,

"I'm sure you think of Tohru in-BAM BAM!" as Yuki hit him twice on the head.

"GURE-SAN!" Ayame cried out dramatically as everyone watched but Kira quietly slipped away and went upstairs.

She went towards the balcony where Tohru would hang the laundry and saw a ladder.

"_Hmm… to the roof! It's beginning to snow…"_ Kira thought as she began to climb the ladder. She saw Kyo on the roof, staring out to the horizon. She walked up quietly behind him and then suddenly covered his eyes. She felt him jump slightly and he cried out, frightened. She laughed and said,

"Guess who?"

"What the- KIRA! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled at her as she laughed.

"I thought you would have sensed me coming up behind you!" she said, taking a seat next to him

"Well… well I didn't!" Kyo looked at her, the snowflakes stood out in her hair, sparkling slightly.

_"She looks so beautiful…STOP! I can't do this! Stop thinking about her!"_ he thought and then scolded himself.

"Aren't you cold?" Kyo asked as he noticed her summer-like attire and saw her shiver slightly.

"_She's going to deny it…"_ Kyo thought.

"No."

"_I knew she would deny it!"_ he thought as he watched her shiver.

"Liar!" Kyo accused her and he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"_What am I DOING?"_ Kyo thought

"Aren't YOU cold?" she asked, smiling a smile that nearly made his heart stop but it just made his heart hurt more.

_"No! Don't! Don't smile at me like that! Don't…"_

"A little." he answered as he mentally slapped his forehead but then she put his jacket around his shoulders.

"What are you doing? I thought you were cold!" Kyo asked

"Ditto to you too." she replied and she heard a sigh and felt Kyo's arm gently pull her shoulders toward him where she felt his warmth radiating off of him. She smiled and leaned her head on to his shoulder.

"_What the HELL am I doing? She's going to remember! Why won't my arm move?"_ Kyo thought, panicked as he tried to lift his arm but it felt like it was made of lead.

* * *

Downstairs:

"Honda-san? Weren't you wondering about Kira?" Haru asked.

"Eh? Oh, yes! Why is it that Kira doesn't change when you hug her or she hugs you?"

"Eh? We don't know but Akito treats her as if she was one of the zodiacs; such as invite her to the New Year's banquet." Shigure answered

"Have you noticed how Kyo has been acting?" Shigure asked her.

"Yes, he left school early when he saw her." Tohru reported and then thought, _"Was he surprised? No…Kyo-kun seemed… scared…"_

"It's because Kyo and Kira use to date but something _tragic_ happened." Ayame said, pitching in.

"T-t-tragic?"

"Don't _scare_ her." Hatori said

"Kira and Kyo were very good friends but when they were 13, things seem to make them even closer and they fell in love. Kyo acted different in front of Kira, he was calmer, nicer, and much more quieter. Kira is very brave too, she's the only one who wouldn't listen to Akito and would fight back." Shigure said

"He even gave her a lovely locket that had their picture in it and could split in half. She took one half and he took the other. He was so romantic!" Ayame said dreamily. Yuki rolled his eyes, Haru has his head on the table while Momiji just watched.

"Don't make it too happy!" Hatori said.

"Oh Haa-san! You're so picky!" Shigure said, waving his hand while Ayame, in turn agreed,

"The pickiest!"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Yuki yelled, he was getting impatient with his brother and he knew Ayame would leave when they finish telling what happen.

"Tsk tsk… Yuki-kun is so cold!" Ayame said

"Ever so cold…" Shigure agreed

"Kira and Kyo were practicing their martial arts with bamboo sticks. Kira had knocked out Kyo's stick out of his hand and when she swung at him, Kyo blocked with his left arm. The same arm where he wears his bracelet. The beads shattered and he transformed right in front of her. Kyo tried to run and slashed her across her left, which she still has the scar today. Kira went to Shigure and Ayame who were nearby and demanded to know what was going on. They told her everything and she stormed off to Akito's room. Kira had enough reasons to hate Akito, especially when he killed her parent when she was three and when she saw him whip Yuki when she was six but the curse finally made her crack." Haru officially took over as the storyteller, he was getting impatient with Shigure and Ayame,and paused when he saw Tohru beginning to cry.

"K-k-k-kill? W-w-w-whip Yuki?" she and Momiji sobbed

_Well, that was a lot of information in one breath…"_ Hatori thought as he saw Yuki's shocked face while Shigure and Ayame both looked dead serious.

"Kira blamed Akito for everything. She said that Akito was using the curse against us to make us listen to him. She never understood why we all listen to him, why we obeyed his every word. Kira finally figured that the curse was something he did to the Sohma family for control. Akito punched her and she punched him back. No one dared to help, even when Akito pulled out his whip and began to whip her. She dodged every whip but occasionally got caught and finally she got up and snatched the whip away from him. She kicked him and punched which made Akito angrier and he gave her one final kick. Unfortunately, that kick sent her flying through his opened window." Haru continued.

"Haa-kun, don't you think that was too much detail?" Shigure said as he watched Tohru and Momiji sob harder.

"Momiji hasn't heard what happened either." Hatori warned Haru.

Haru ignored them and continued,

"Kira had wounds that took her weeks to heal and when she did get better, Akito had found out about her relationship with Kyo. He got angry and began to whip Kyo and then he called Hatori and told him to not just suppress her memory of the curse, but of her relationship with Kyo. Akito felt that it was all Kyo's fault she found out about the curse in the first place. Kyo was force to remember his life with Kira to make sure he would never forget the pain. Kira was sent off to England for two years for the suppression to work better but Hatori buried her memories enough that if she saw Kyo again, it wouldn't cause a problem."

"Not true, even if seeing Kyo doesn't trigger it, something she _did_ with Kyo could, and if she stays with Kyo for a long time, her memories could slowly come back." Hatori said.

"I'm going to get Kira…" Ayame suddenly said and went to the back and yelled,

"KIRA!"

* * *

Roof:

"KIRA!" a voice yelled from below. Kira got up and crawled towards the edge of the roof but suddenly, she slipped on the snow that had gathered around them.

"KIRA!" Kyo cried out as looked down and saw Kira dangling on the edge by one arm. And then she let go, flipped in the air twice and landed swiftly on her hand.

"_Oh yeah, she does martial arts and gymnastics…"_ Kyo thought. He climbed down and went inside.

* * *

Dining Room:

"Who the HELL called Kira? They made her fall off the roof!" Kyo came in angrily.

"Oh, I called her to see if she wanted to finish off some of my special tea!" Ayame beamed

"You nearly KILLED her cause of some TEA?" Kyo yelled, getting worked up.

"Seriously Kyo-kun, is that anything to get worked up about?" Shigure admonished him and then scolded him, "Don't get any snow in my house!"

"Tohru? Momiji? What's wrong? You guys look as if you've been crying!" Kira said, concerned at their tear stained faces and red-rimmed eyes.

"It's so sad!" Tohru sniffed

"So SAD!" Momiji wailed.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked looking at Haru.

"You didn't tell a stupid story again like you did in that haunted house, did you?"

"No, it was more tragic…"

"What haunted house?" Shigure and Ayame asked in unison

"What story?" Hatori asked

"Momiji brought us a haunted house where Tohru got scared so much that Haru made up a story on one of the zombies and how his father was a drunk and how his mother left him." Yuki answered.

"That's so sad!" Shigure sniffed

"That poor zombie! What a horrible father! I would make a much more better father!" Ayame said vainly.

Kira just looked at them and laughed,

"Remember when we went to a haunted house on Halloween when we were younger?" Kira said, looking at Yuki and Haru.

"Of course, you got so scared that you hid behind me and Haru the whole time." Yuki smiled.

"And it was your idea to go there in the first place." Haru said, also smiling. Kira laughed,

"Those were fun times, weren't they?"

"Yes, yes they were." Yuki nodded.

Kyo watched and nearly burned himself of jealously,

"_That damn rat and damn punk! What the hell do they think they're doing?"_ he thought heatedly. Shigure notice Kyo's furious looks and smiled.

"Aww… Kyo's jealous!" Shigure teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kyo gots the hots for Kira!" Momiji said in a singsong voice.

"I DO NOT! SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled furiously and ran after Momiji who ran and dodged behind Kira. Kyo grabbed him and began to noogie him.

"WAAH! Kyo's a meanie!"

"What was that damn happy rabbit?"

"Kyo! Stop!" Kira said as she slapped Kyo.

"You just SLAPPED me!"

"And I'll do it again!" she said as she slapped him again.

"K-kira…" Tohru stammered nervously

"It's like she another person, right?" Shigure asked

"Why? Is she like Haru?"

"Of course not! She just gets like that when she's angry but she doesn't get out of control like Haru, she knows exactly what she's doing-SLAM! THUD!" Shigure explained until Kira kicked Kyo into a wall, causing a hole to appear.

"KIRA! Why must you destroy my house?" Shigure cried

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she rushed up to help him.

"_She's almost as strong as Sohma-san…"_ Tohru thought.

"Why did you hold back?" Yuki asked as Kira sat down.

"You know how I feel about murder…"

"My house…" Shigure sobbed.

"We're leaving." Hatori said, grabbing Ayame by the collar and walked out the door.

"C'mon Haru! Momiji!"

"'Till next time Gure-san! We'll bond again Yuki!" Ayame called out

"Bye!" Momiji said cheerfully

"Later." Haru said, paused and then asked,

"Kira, you don't need a ride to Jake's or anything?"

"Um… I don't know… no."

"Ok" he answered and left.

"Finally…" Yuki sighed in relief.

"Who's Jake?" Shigure asked curiously

"… A friend I met in England…Shigure? Can I spend the night here?" Kira asked.

"Certainly, I have an extra room down the hall but you can always stay in my- BAM! BAM!" Shigure tried to say but both Yuki and Kyo hit him in the head.

"You PERVERT!" Kyo yelled

"I have an extra room but there's no bed in there." Shigure said

"That's ok, I'll stay with Yuki." Kira said nonchalantly as she drank her tea. Yuki blushed while Kyo turned five shades of red, either of embarrassment or of anger.

"W-what? You're staying in that damn rat's room?" Kyo asked

"Do you want me to stay in your room tonight?"

"Tonight? Are you going to stay here tomorrow?" Shigure asked

"Maybe…" Kira grinned and then she got up and said,

"Where's your room Kyo?" and went towards the stairs

"Wha? Hey!" Kyo said as he followed her.

"I hope Kira stays here! It would be so much fun!" Tohru smiled

"Yes it would." Shigure smiled while Yuki yelled,

"Don't you DARE do anything you stupid cat!"

"What was that damn rat?" Kyo yelled.

* * *

At night:

_"Ring, ring, ring!"_ a melody came from Jake's dresser.

"Hello?" he mumbled

"Hey." Kira said

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jake asked, annoyed. He glanced at his alarm clock, it read 3:47 AM.

"You're the one who called me... 53 times! Had nothing to do on a Friday night?" Kira asked sarcastically

"It's Saturday morning..." Jake muttered, yawning

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm spending the night here. Here. In _Shigure Sohma's_ house." she smirked. She knew how crazy Jake was about Shigure.

"OH MY GOD! SHIGURE SOHMA'S HOUSE? REALLY? DO YOU THINK HE WILL AUTOGRAPH MY BOOK COLLECTION?" Jake squealed so loud that Kira had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"No... your book collection is huge. You have _three_ copies of every book Shigure has ever written..."

"And all of the ones he used pen names for! Do you know he has-" Jake reported but Kira cut him off,

"Yeah, yeah, he has 66 pen names and he has 17 restraining orders against you..."

"16 restraining orders."

"Right..." Kira said as she went in to make some tea. As she waited for the tea to boil, she propped herself on the kitchen counter with a box of Pocky.

"It's too bad he doesn't knowthat "Crazy4U" is my pen name..." Jake said, wistfully.

"You can come over tomorrow- I mean today to meet him. To meet everyone."

"I GET TO MEET HIM? I GET TO WALK ON THE FLOOR HE WALKED ON? I GET TO SEE THE COMPUTER HE USES? OH MY GOD!" Jake squealed again while Kira held the phone away from her ear and ate a Pocky stick.

"Uh huh...just don't pass out when you meet him or anything..."

"THAT WOULD BE SO EMBARRASSING!" Jake gasped

"It would for me..." Kira laughed as the kettle finally whistled and she quickly jumped up and turned off the stove.

"Should I bring your bike tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, I'll be there at 10."

"7."

"WHAT? That's too early!" Jake protested

"Fine, come at 8." she said casually as she pulled another stick from her Pocky box and sipped her tea.

"Eating Pocky?"

"Of course! Anyway, I have to go, it's getting late-"

"You mean early."

"Whatever, talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, later." and with that said, both of them hung up as Kira finished her Pocky and just sipped her tea, waiting for someone to wake up. Kira tugged on her fingertip-less gloves but then she stopped and took off the left one. Underneath, it revealed a scar-like red pentagram; she traced it's shape with her finger and remembered Akito's words:

_"I'm the only one that will ever understand you. I'm the only one that will love you for who you are, for your powers. That pentagram makes you different, but it makes you the same with me." _Akito said and then revealed his left palm. It was bare but slowly ablack pentagram appeared, identical to Kira's.

_"Your mother was foolish for marrying a mortal. I was the only one who ever truly loved her! She was engage to me! But she ran off with an idiot named Sohma. Sohma is a very powerful family... I reincarnated myself into his "nephew", the one to inherit my so-called mortal father's power. Your mother made a mistake and she paid for... she and that idiot... you call your father."_ Akito said harshly

Kira shuddered, and suddenly her phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Welcome back my little witch"_ a dark voice oozed out, slowly like syrup.

A voice that she rejected with her whole body and mind...

A voice she never wanted to hear...

A voice that sounded a lot like Akito...

* * *

_How was that so far? Confusing right? Review and tell me if you like it and I'll update soon!_


	2. Meet, greet, and run

_Thanks to my reviewer(s)! Oh yeah, in the disclaimer, I put in I don't own Maroon 5, what I meant was I was going to use one of their songs but I took it out in the last minute and forgot to change it….lol._

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

As soon as she heard Akito's voice, she hung, not that she was scared, just annoyed.

"_Who told him I was here? I bet it was Kureno… damnit!"_ she thought as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Kyo, his face was slightly red and he had a towel around his neck.

"Good morning! What are you doing up so early?" Kira greeted and asked as she quickly replaced her glove onto her hand.

"Morning… it's past 6." Kyo replied, causing Kira to look at the kitchen clock, which resembled a dog with a swinging tail as the second hand moved. It read 6:18, surprising Kira.

"I was down here for 2 _hours_?" Kira said to herself

"You've been up since _four_? You idiot! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Now, now Kyo-kun, that's no way to speak to a lady." Shigure admonished and then turned to Kira and greeted,

"Good morning, my shining star! You're looking lovely in those pajamas!" with an almost _illegal _cheerfulness, causing Kyo to hit him on the head.

"You're one to talk! Don't you dare comment on her pajamas!" he yelled.

"Wahh! Kyo-kun is a meanie!"

"Good morning Shigure-chan" Kira replied calmly, ignoring them.

"Good morning Shigure-san! Good morning Kyo-kun! Good morning Kira-san!" Tohru greeted them, full of joyful energy.

"Good morning Tohru-chan! And please don't call me san… Kira is just fine." Kira said smiling at Tohru.

"Kira…?"

"Yep!" Kira grinned, England had rubbed off on her so she really didn't see the point of anyone to call her san, kun or chan but it was fine for her to say it though.

"_I'm such a hypocrite!"_ she thought

"Morning…" Kyo greeted

"Good morning, my lovely flower! You wouldn't have made breakfast would you?" Shigure inquired, smiling.

"Eh? Oh! I will get started right away!" Tohru disappeared into the kitchen.

"Shigure! You can't make her cook!" Kira yelled

"Eh? Why not? What am I suppose to eat?"

"Tohru's been cooking for us for a year already, why stop now?" Kyo said, annoyed since he was hungry.

"You guys have no hope! Can't you cook for yourself or at least _help_ her?" Kira yelled

"I can't cook. You know that Kira." Shigure replied, skimming the newspaper. Kira looked at Kyo who was avoiding her eyes. She sighed and grabbed him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"We're going to help Tohru make breakfast, asshole…" she replied as she dragged him to the kitchen.

"No fucking way!"

"Shut up and put on that apron!"

"Eh? Kira? Kyo?" Tohru asked, confused, in the midst of things.

"NO WAY IN HELL! Aprons are for sissies!"

"And you're not?"

Shigure sighed, even though they were a happy couple, they always fought in the beginning, which, in Shigure's opinion, made everything much more exciting.

"_Even now he can't resist talking to her, even though he knows how much he's risking…"_ Shigure thought.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? Yuki? You're awake? Now?"

"Who could sleep through all that noise?" Yuki said looking at the kitchen door.

"Kira and Kyo are helping Tohru cook." Shigure explained

Yuki wanted to make a nasty comment on Kyo but he couldn't, what could he say? Kyo was the one helping and he knew how too. Yuki never cooked before and he never tried but he was sure that it wouldn't be that good but he wasn't going to let his pride admit that. Suddenly Kyo was literally thrown out of the kitchen.

"OW! Damn bitch!" Kyo cursed

"You asshole! You shouldn't have dropped that bowl of nira-tama!" Kira cursed back

"It had LEEKS in it! Why the hell would I bring a bowl of LEEKS to the table?"

"Fine! I'll bring the bowl of LEEKS to the table!" and with that said, Kira came out, holding a bowl of nira-tama in one hand and a some nabe in the other.

"Yay! Food!" Shigure cheered and began to dig in.

"AGH! LEEKS!" Kyo cried out as Kira went back into the kitchen.

"Eat." Yuki commanded and stuffed the leeks into Kyo's mouth. Then Kira came out with more food and he saw what Yuki was doing.

"Yuki! What are you doing?" Kira exclaimed as she saw Kyo's face.

"I'm feeding him leeks."

"You're killing Kyo!"

Yuki sighed and let go of Kyo. Kira then turned to Kyo, wide-eyed with concern.

"_Just like Kira for her to scream at Kyo for one moment and then to be concern about him the next… kind of like Kagura…"_ Shigure thought

"_How does she always do that? How does shebecome so angry with me one moment and look at me like I'm about to die?" _Kyo thought as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Kyo?" Kira asked

"I gotta rinse my mouth out" Kyo replied and thought _"With soap…"_ Then there was a loud slamming sound and in came Kagura, bursting with love and anger at Kyo.

"Speak of the devil…" Shigure muttered, surprised since he just thought about her.

"KYO! I MISSED YOU- Kira?" Kagura began her speech of devotion, clinging on to Kyo but then let him go when she saw Kagura.

"Kagura-chan!" Kira smiled as she and Kagura hugged

"_This house gets noisier everyday… where's Tohru?"_ Yuki thought

"When did you come back?" Kagura asked

"A few days ago with a friend I made in England. His name is Jake." Kira replied

"A boyfriend?" Kagura asked as Kyo choked on his tea.

"B-boyfriend?" Kyo stammered and gasped as he spoke

"NO." Kira said firmly

"No? Why not?" Shigure asked

"You'll see soon enough, I invited him over. I hope you don't mind!" Kira said

"No! Of course not! I've wanted to meet him since you and Haa-san speak so highly of him."

"We're having company over?" Tohru asked as she enter.

"Hello Kagura-san!"

"Hi Tohru-chan!"

"Yep, a guy named Jake, he's suppose to be here around 8. I better go change!" Kira said and ran upstairs when she saw the time, 7:02.

"I wonder what kind of guy this Jake is…" Yuki said

"Hmm… probably someone related to Prince William!" Shigure sighed dreamily, and as everyone looked at him, they didn't notice a motorcycle pull up and a guy got off and ran back to the direction he was coming from. Kira then came downstairs, wearing black corset top, skin tight leather pants with silver studded belt and matching bracelets on each wrists and choker.

"Oh my! Kira you look ho-OW!" Shigure began but Yuki hit him on the head.

"You look like my mom when she was in a gang!" Tohru gushed.

"Now I know! Your mom was the leader of a suicide squad, right? The Red Butterfly?" Kira asked.

"Yes!" Tohru answered.

"You're in a gang? Is Jake in the gang too?" Kyo exclaimed.

"…It's not a _bad_ gang…" Kira said, looking out the window, she noticed her motorcycle and smiled.

"There's no good gang either!" Kyo yelled as he tried to get out of Kagura's reach.

"Yes there is." Kira said simply as she put some black hair chopsticks in her hair, holding it up in a messy bun.

"What's that on your back?" Shigure asked as he stared at a small dragonhead peeking out from her top on her back.

"What's what?" Kira asked turning around.

"That dragon tattoo on your back."

"It's a tattoo."

"Oh! I've heard of the Black Dragons!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed.

"Uo-chan spoke a lot about them!"

"Really?" Kira said, self conscious about herself.

"Oh, yes! She said they're really famous in England!"

"Hmm… that's nice…" Kira smiled as a motorcycle pulled up. She opened the window and scooped up the snow from the windowsill.

"Kira close the window! What are you doing?" Shigure asked. They watch her pat it into a snowball and fling it out the window. It hit Jake squarely in the back but he didn't turn around.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Yuki askedwhile Kyo was gasping for air since Kagura kept hugging him. Then, Shigure notice Jake.

"Oh! Is that Jake?" Shigure asked curiously

"Yep!"

"Let me see!" Kyo gasped breaking awayfrom Kagura's grasp

"Where?" Yuki asked. All of them stared at a man whose back was facing them and then he suddenly turned around, throwing a snowball towards them. Kira quickly slam the window shut before it smash into anyone's face.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked. They waited for him to come up to the front door but couldn't be sure since the snowball blocked the window's view.

"What could be taking so long?" Kira wondered.

"Who cares?" Kyo said, annoyed

"Kyo! My LOVE! HOW COULD YOU SPEAK SO?" Kagura screamed and punched him.

"Wha? HEY! OW!" Kyo screamed in pain as Kira's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"O-open t-the d-damn d-d-door!" Jake said, his voice cold and shaking.

"I didn't hear the doorbell." Kira said. She heard someone bang on the door, violently.

"Kira? What's going on?" Shigure asked

"Is your doorbell broken?"

"…" Shigure said nothing

"You cut the wire didn't you" Yuki sighed,

"Why must you bother your editor so?"

"But it's fun!" Shigure whined.

"Jake?" Kira said into the phone

"O-o-open t-the d-door!"

"…No." Kira said, smiling evilly.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Jake screamed so loud that everyone heard him.

"EH? Shouldn't we open the door?" Tohru said anxiously.

"Alright…" Kira said, defeated and open the door. A man with black hair and bright pink highlights stood there, shivering. He was dressed in rocker-ish, punk-like attire, with a long leather jacket and black boots with silver studs in it. His lips were blue but his cheeks were red with anger.

"_He's definitely in a gang… probably with Kira…"_ Kyo thought jealously.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR?" he yelled

"…" Kira said nothing and was about to answer when Jake saw Shigure.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SHIGURE SOHMA!" he squealed. Both Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped at this but Tohru just smiled.

"Welcome Jake-san!" Tohru greeted.

"Hi… just call me Jake."

"Do I know you?" Shigure said, squinting at the man, he was taller than Yuki and Kyo but shorter than Shigure by a few inches.

"Does Crazy4U ring a bell?" Kira said as she walked back to the dining room while Shigure paled

"Isn't that the stalker you bragged about? I thought you made him up!" Kyo said

"YOU BRAGGED ABOUT ME?" Jake squealed again

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE 15 RESTRAINING ORDERS AGAINST YOU!" Shigure screamed, frightened

"16." Both Kira and Jake corrected him.

"GO AWAY!" Shigure yelled while Kira laughed and everyone else took a seat to drink tea.

"Where's Kagura?" Kira asked when she notice that she wasn't there

"She had to go run an errand…" Kyo smirked. He had told Kagura to get him a special martial arts book but there was only one and it was in the next town over.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kagura:

"EH? KYO! I'M LOST!" she yelled out in panic as boars surrounded her.

"WHERE AM I?" she screamed again while she heard cats meow around her...

or laugh...

* * *

Shigure's house:

"Shigure-san, can you sign these books?" Jake said, pulling out a huge bag out of nowhere

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shigure screamed as he made the cross sign with his fingers.

"I have to go make a phone call…" he then said quickly and left

"So… Jake, how do you know Kira?" Yuki asked

"Oh! I'm her boyfriend!" he grinned causing Kyo to spit out his tea and Kira to choke on her tea.

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled

"Kyo-kun? What's wrong? Kira? Is the tea too hot? Too cold? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tohru asked, worried at their reaction when they drank the tea.

"Its fine-cough-I'm fine-cough- I CAN'T BELIEVE-cough, cough- YOU SAID THAT!" Kira sputtered out and then turned to Kyo and Yuki

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Right…liar!" Jake accused, laughing.

"I AM NOT LYING! YOU ARE!

* * *

Shigure's office:

"Haa-san? I'm scare! Call the police!" Shigure sobbed into his phone

"What's wrong? Why can't you?" Hatori asked

"That stalker I told you about is HERE!"

"That's not a reason for me to call the police."

"But I can't!"

"Well if hadn't made so many prank calls to them when we were in high school, then you would be able to call them now. And I thought you made up the stalker..."

"No! He's _here_! Why else would I get 20 restraining orders against him?"

"Actually, you made 16…"

"Eh? How do you know, Haa-san?"

"I kept the restraining orders since you can't, mentally or physically."

"Haa-san you're so mean!"

"What's his name and is he violating the space he agreed to not contravene?" Hatori asked, sounding attorney-like.

"EH? Don't use big words in front of me!" Shigure began to sob.

"Fine. Good bye."

"WAIT! THERE'S A CRIMINAL IN MY HOUSE! You can't just leave me alone!"

"You have Yuki and Kyo."

"How are they going to help?"

"If your criminal doesn't kill you, they will. Good bye." Hatori said and Shigure heard a click as the line went dead.

"Eh? Haa-san? HAA-SAN?" Shigure yelled into the phone then sighed and hung up.

* * *

Dining room:

"OK! If you're not her b-boyfriend… then what are you?" Kyo yelled, getting annoyed.

"I'm human." he answered, causing Kira to giggle

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"I'm the guitarist-mmph!" Jake started but Kira quickly covered his mouth.

"Nothing! He's nothing! A complete stranger to me!" Kira said in a rush as she dragged Jake to the door, her hand still over his mouth and then said,

"See you later Jake! Call me! Thanks for bringing my bike!" and then threw him out and slammed the door.

"Eh? Eh? EH? Why did you throw Jake out?" Tohru asked and Kira was about to reply when Shigure suddenly popped out.

"Is he gone?" Shigure asked.

"Phew… yep!" she said

"Oh! I just remember I have to go see someone! I'll see you guys later!" she said and was about to leave when Shigure looked through the open door. They saw Jake leave on his motorcycle and saw another motorcycle there.

"Is that your motorcycle Kira?" Shigure asked

"Yeah…" and was about to leave again but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"_I always knew she wanted a motorcycle but isn't having a motorcycle at 17 too young?"_ Kyo thought and remember that time he and Kira were 14 and saw a gang ride by on their bikes.

"Aren't you too young to ride one?" he asked

"Eh? No, Jake's dad got me a special license for it!" she smiled, then ripped her arm from Kyo's grip, ran to her bike, and rode off.

"There she goes…" Shigure said and then turned to Tohru,

"What do you think of Kira and Jake?"

"I think they're very energetic and fun!" Tohru smiled

"Well yes, with Kira around, nothing ever gets boring." Shigure smiled back

"Or quiet…" Yuki said. Kyo on the other hand was staring off down the street where Kira took off.

"_Cool! I want one!"_ _Kira said as she watch a gang ride by._

"_Yeah but I heard only gang members get them." Kyo replied_

"_Then I'm going to join a gang! Or I'll make one!" Kira said with fierce determination._

"_Fine, but I'm not joining."_

"_That's alright, you're already in one…" Kira smiled slyly_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_What was she talking about?"_ Kyo thought

* * *

On the street:

"_Here I come Akito…"_ Kira thought, grinning maliciously

* * *

_Well? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! _


	3. Secrets for Everyone

_OMG! Thanks to:_

_xxDarkFairy46xx- you're my first reviewer! yay!_

_cheeseisawesome- as I was threatened, I'm writing another chapter… lol, thanks for reviewing!_

_It's so strange usually when I read a story; I just skip to the story part, past the reviewer thank you speech… so I'm wondering, does anyone read this part?_

_Ha! You would have to read that part to answer my question…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Mozart, Beethoven, and all those dead rulers of classical music… and I don't own 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, or Dr.Seuss… yeah, I know, completely random, just read! _

_Ok, ok…_

_To the story!

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

Kira quickly dodge behind a tree. Then she ran to a patch of bushes. She never could just walk into the front door to see Akito, Hatori and Kureno always dragged her out since she and Akito would always end up nearly kill each other.

"_Damnit! Do I go left or right?"_ Kira cursed at how the estate had all the same design for the houses. She sat behind the bushes and closed her eyes, taking a mental walk through the estate.

"_Hmm… so I go right then left? Right it is…"_ and she dodge behind a tree and continued to Akito's window. She finally arrived at a window that was wide open even though it was December.

"_He has been expecting me…"_ Kira bit her lip in anger. She wanted to surprise him. Kira grabbed the windowsill precariously, just in case Akito slammed the window on her fingers, and pulled herself up.

She hopped inside and looked around. Akito was sitting on his bed, his left shoulder to her.

"…" Kira never was the first one to say anything, she walked over to his bed.

"Welcome, what do I owe you for this pleasant visit?" Akito asked, his dark eyes sparkled cruelly.

"Came all this way to cause such trouble? You were always such a troublemaker!" Akito voice rose slightly but Kira said nothing.

"I bet you're enjoying this! Seeing me bedridden and weak! Seeing me so pathetic!" he yelled furiously

"You brought this on to yourself." Kira finally said quietly but full of spite.

"Oh really? Mind telling me how I did this to myself? How I made myself WEAK? Why would I do THAT?" Akito spat out angrily

"You know as well I do that no one can use the eternity spell and reincarnation spell without consequences. You lived for 300 years, but each time you renew the spells, it cuts your metabolism in half. You're _dying_." Kira said with no emotion except with eyes full of hate.

"SHUT UP!" Akito screamed and slapped her. He got up and then kicked her in the stomach.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!" he yelled furiously. This also brought out Kira's temper.

"ME? KNOW NOTHING? YOU'RE THE IDIOT! CONTROLLING EVERYONE AROUND! LIKE LOCKING THEM INTO A CAGE!" she screamed back and punched him.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" he grabbed his katana and swung it at Kira who dodged it quickly.

"YOU DERANGED LOONEY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH?" she swung her katana at him but he blocked it with his own. She then kicked him to the wall next to the window.

"You killed my parents! You've killed Akito Sohma! You killed a THREE YEAR OLD!" she screamed and swung at him but he blocked it causing it to fly out of her hands.

"DIE! I WANT YOU TO DIE! DO IT! DIE!" Akito then swung his katana and kept going, Kira tried to block the vicious swings with her sais but they soon join her katana too. She finally jumped out of his window and ran.

"_Damn! My katana and sais are still there! OH MY GOD! He's following me!"_ Kira's mind raced as she look behind her and saw Akito hot on her trail. She stopped and kicked him, making him fly into a tree.

"Aren't you on BED ARREST? Hatori wouldn't like this!" she teased him and punched him

"Who cares about him? He's cold as snow! Nobody likes him!" he said and punched Kira.

"I do! I care about him!" She got up and kicked him in the stomach and ran.

"_Where do I go? Shigure's! He has a forest in his backyard! I'll lose him there!"_ she thought and ran, dodging branches and Akito's dangerous blows.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he came running after her. She grabbed on a branch and flipped around, kicking Akito in the back of his head.

"AGH! YOU BITCH!" he yelled and grabbed her feet. He swung her around and threw her by her feet. She hit into a tree, leaving a mark on it.

"DAMNIT!" she cried out and saw Shigure's house.

"_I haven't lost him yet! Shigure and everyone are in danger! And it's all my FAULT!"_ she blamed herself. She saw Akito coming to and he grabbed her by her shoulders and kicked her. Straight to Shigure's house.

* * *

Shigure's house:

"My, my… what an eventful morning!" Shigure tittered

"Yes it was! I hope I get to learn more about Kira!" Tohru said

"Well, I think she might be going to school with you guys for awhile." Shigure said, smiling

"Why?" Yuki asked

"She hasn't made any promise of leaving soon and I don't think she wants to leave." Shigure explained

"She's hiding something." Kyo finally said.

"Eh?" Shigure and Tohru asked

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked

"Jake was about to say something but she kicked him out. She's hiding something, obviously you damn rat!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! I knew that!" Yuki yelled back and then there was a knock on the door.

"Haa-san? YOU CAME! Kureno? What are you doing here?" Shigure cried out in joy as he answer the door.

"No. Where's Akito? And Kira?" Hatori asked as he entered with Kureno at his side.

"Eh?" and then, everyone heard a loud thud from outside.

* * *

Outside:

"DAMN YOU!" Kira yelled at Akito as she got up, the wall behind her were full of cracks. She ran and kicked Akito.

"What's wrong? Are you worried that you're LOSING?" Akito grinned evilly, blood dripped from his mouth and he punched her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE LOSING!" she screamed back, blood was dripping from her mouth too, along with her cheek and forehead where Akito came so close to dissecting her face. She then felt arms around her. She turned around and saw Hatori.

"Let me go Hatori!" she struggled

"No." he replied and she turned to see Akito struggling with Shigure and Kureno but he finally broke free from their grip and Kira used all her strength to break free and dodge Akito's punch.

"Too slow!" she teased him as his face turned redder and angrier. She punched him but he blocked it and grabbed her hand. He then was about to kick her if Tohru didn't scream out,

"STOP! Please stop!" Tohru cried out. Akito stared at her while Kira quickly backed away from him.

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" Akito yelled at her and then Kira sent one final punch, knocking him unconscious. He whispered only low enough that Kira could hear him,

"I'm watching you…" Kira was about to punch him again when Shigure quickly grabbed Kira before she could do further damage to Akito,

"Kira! Calm down!" he cried as she continued to struggle, her face full of fierce determination.

"Yuki! Kyo! Help me hold her!" he cried and both Yuki and Kyo grabbed an arm.

"Get her inside while I help Kureno and Haa-san with Akito." and Yuki and Kyo both dragged in Kira.

* * *

Inside:

"Kira! You're injured!" Tohru exclaimed

"Do you need any help?" she asked, worried

"Are there any bandages around?" Kira asked, sitting down, leaning against a wall.

"Oh yes! I'll go get some!" Tohru pattered away in search of bandages. There was a silence between the Sohmas and Kyo finally said,

"Was that fight really necessary? You can't pick a fight every time you're here."

"Like your one to talk! What about you and Yuki?"

"That's different!" Kyo protested

"What are you doing here Kira?" Yuki asked

"I told you, I'm here for the banquet…"

"Besides that, there's another reason isn't there?"

"…" Kira said nothing and stared outside, it was beginning to rain, which seemed odd in winter.

"_I hope Hatori drives carefully, the roads are going to be icy…"_ she worried.

"How strange, it's raining in winter…" Shigure said as he entered the room. The room's atmosphere suddenly felt cold like there was a draft there flown by.

"Do you feel that?" Kira whispered

"Feel what? I feel tired from all that stupid rain!" Kyo said irritably and then yelled,

"I'm going to bed!" and left.

"Cold…like someone turned off the heat…" Kira shivered and then she saw a flicker of a person. A white, transparent person. A person that looked like Akito.

_"I'mwatching you..."_ Akito's words rang in her head.

"I found the bandages! Do you need help bandaging yourself Kira?" Tohru asked as she burst into the room.

"Um… it's alright-"

"No! Please! Let me help!" Tohru begged and Kira looked at her and smiled

"Alright, you can bandage my right hand…" Kira held out her right hand and Tohru began to bandage it.

"Tell me if it hurts." she said

"No, it's fine…"

"Don't you just love her? My new housewife!" Shigure yelled out lovingly, trying to lighten the dark mood. Kira laughed a little and said wryly,

"Ayame wouldn't be happy to hear that!"

"Ayame has his own girlfriend…" Shigure said sadly

"Are you serious?" Yuki sweatdropped, trying to picture his vain brother in a relationship.

"Really?" Kira asked and winced when a shot of pain ran through her right hand.

"Oh? Did that hurt? I'm so sorry! Maybe you should wait for Hatori-san to do it-" Tohru began but Kira cut her off,

"It's fine, Hatori would probably make it worse…just wrap it up." as Tohru finished her right arm.

"Should I do your left arm?" she asked and reached for her left hand. Kira quickly pulled back,

"No, it's fine, I'll do this hand myself." she said quickly and began wrapping her left arm in the bandages but her arm was still bleeding.

"I'm going to wash this blood off." she said and left.

"_Strange… Hatori tried to bandage her left arm once after a fight with Akito but she pulled back, saying that she could do it herself… what is she hiding?"_ Shigure thought as he remembered a time long ago…

_Flashback:_

"_Leave him alone!" a young nine year old Kira screamed. She was hugging a bloody Yuki close to her._

"_Why? He deserves it!" Akito yelled at her._

"_No one deserves this!"_

"_He does!"_

"_No! Leave him alone!" she protested_

"_Fine! You come in his place or I will continue with him."_

"_Kira…" Yuki whispered_

"_Yuki, go to Hatori, can you walk?" she asked and when he nodded, she helped him up and he walked off the opposite way._

"_I've heard you were quite talented with the piano." Akito said, grinning at a plan he had._

"_I haven't played the piano for a long time… five years…" Kira said, looking at him strangely._

"_Doesn't matter! You will play for me until I tell you to stop! Follow me!" Akito yelled and motioned her to follow him. Shigure just watch them and then follow them to a dark room where there was two candles lit, and one grand piano._

"_If you stop, Yuki will pay for its consequences." Akito said. Kira took a seat, her hand touching the keys; she had no idea how long she will be playing._

"_Start playing!" Akito shrieked. Kira began with basic chords and then she moved to songs she have heard before, Mozart, Beethoven, everything. Night fell, and she continued playing, Shigure noted the bloody fingerprints on the keys._

"_Oh so that's what he was thinking of…" Shigure thought. Morning came and she still played, quiet music that seem painful, angry, hurt. And then finally she began a song, her favorite song,_

"_I'm so tired of being here,  
__suppressed by all my childish fears,  
__and if you have to leave,  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__because your presence still lingers here,  
__and it won't leave me alone…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
__this pain is just too real,  
__there's just too much that time cannot erase…_

_When you cried,  
__I wipe away all of your tears,  
__When you scream,  
__I fight away all of you fears  
__I held your hand through all of these years,  
__and you still have all of me…"_

_Her voice was as smooth as water, lingering on every note, putting her heart on each word, she sang perfectly…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Shigure? Shigure-san? Are you alright?" Tohru asked him, her face full of worry.

"Eh? What? What's wrong?" Shigure shook himself out of his unfinished memory.

"You were staring into space." Yuki explained

"What were you thinking about?" Kira asked. In the time Shigure was thinking, Kira had bandage her left arm and wash off the blood from the other petty wounds and was drinking tea now. She also had change into a black ribbed tank top and long, fitting jeans. A large belt hung loosely on her hips, over the black tank top. The blood was gone from her face but there were still many bruises.

"Eh? Oh, nothing…" Shigure had lost himself in Kira's outfit and bruises.

"_How can she move? Doesn't she ache all over?"_ Shigure wondered

"Well I better go…" Kira said and got up.

"Wait! Where? Why? Haa-san hasn't come here yet to look at you!" Shigure exclaimed

"I left my bike at the Sohma estate."

"No! You can't go! Especially to the estate!" Shigure cried out.

"Fine…" Kira sighed in defeated, her body ached too much to ride a motorcycle back anyway. She played around with her cell phone and then held it her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Yuki asked

"Jake." Kira whispered and then said,

"Hello? Jake? Can you go pick up my bike?"

"No." Jake replied

"Why not?" Kira pouted

"Because I'm tired and I'm wasting gas, andbesides, you promise we would go to a club! Why can't you pick it up?"

"I'm on house arrest." Kira grinned

"Oh… what did you do this time?" Jake asked curiously

"Oh, the usual…" Kira said casually, her eyes sparkling as she glanced at Shigure.

"If you get my bike, you get to see Shigure."

"What? Kira, no!" Shigure said, panicking

"REALLY? I GET TO SEE SHIGURE? ALL RIGHT!" Jake screamed so loud that Kira dropped her cell phone on the table so that everyone heard him. Kira quickly picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Where's the bike?"

"On the corner of the street where there's a huge mansion with a sign that says 'Sohma Estate'."

"Ok! Bye" and then, there was a click. Kira hung up herself and looked at Shigure and smiled.

"Kira! Why did you do that?"

"C'mon, he's your number one and _only_ fan, be nice!"

"But he _scares_ me!"

"So? Hatori's coming isn't he?" she asked and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kira offered eagerly and ran to the door.

"No!" Shigure cried out as he ran after her.

"_Why can't everyone just be quiet?"_ Yuki wondered, irritated by the noise.

"I hope that's Hatori-san and Jake!" Tohru said happily.

"Hatori!" Kira greeted the tall, mysterious man.

"You seem well…" Hatori said

"_How did she do that? She was about to die half an hour ago… she was always pretty resilient…"_ Hatori thought as Shigure flung himself to him, clinging on to him for dear life.

"HAA-SAN! You're HERE!" Shigure sobbed.

"Kira invited my stalker here!"

"Jake is just dropping off my bike since you put me under house arrest!" Kira protested.

"And he is NOT a stalker!"

"SHIGURE! YOU'RE HERE!" Jake cried out lovingly from behind Hatori.

"AGH! YOU'RE HERE!" Shigure screamed in horror.

"Yes I am!"

"Jake?" Hatori asked.

"Eh? Hatori-san?" Jake stared up in surprise.

"_How does one Sohma always know a person who knows a Sohma? Even in England…" _Hatori wondered at how Shigure and Kira knew Jake, but from different perspectives, of course.

"You're Shigure's stalker?"

"I am NOT a stalker!"

"He has 18 restraining orders against you, if you don't want me to call your father then I suggest you leave soon."

"16." Jake corrected

"Hatori-chan! Don't be so mean! Katsura-san said it was fine if he came!" Kira complained

"I don't think it's fine. I'm your guardian, and I don't think it's fine that you ride a motorcycle or talk to Jake at all." Hatori said, emotionless

"Jake rides a motorcycle!"

"He's 20 years old."

"EH?" Shigure exclaimed and looked at Jake

"You're 20?"

"SHIGURE SOHMA JUST TALKED TO ME!" Jake squealed

"You're 20?" Yuki asked, coming up from behind them.

"Who's 20?" Kyo asked, the rain had stopped and he was feeling much better.

"I'm 20 years old." Jake said, smiling

"WHAT? You're _older_ than Kira?" Kyo yelled

"Wow… the stupid cat knows how to count…" Yuki remarked

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Stupid cat? Damn rat? Hmm…" Jake asked. He had heard this somewhere before, but where?

"_Cat, rat? Not a Dr. Seuss book…a book… probably in an old book, like one of my dad's Latin books!"_ he thought excitedly but Hatori brought him back to reality.

"Does you father know you ride a motorcycle?" Hatori asked Jake

"Yes."

"Does he know Kira is riding one too? Even though she's underage?"

"Hatori!" Kira complained.

"Of course he does! He's Kira's guardian!" Jake exclaimed

"As am I." Hatori reminded him. Jake suddenly galnce at his watch.

"I have to go!" Jake gasped and then he cried out,

"Bye Kira!"

"See you later Jake!" Kira yelled back and then turned to Hatori, hitting him lightly on his arm,

"You scared Jake away!" and went upstairs. Hatori turned to Yuki and Kyo,

"You two better be careful with your insults, if Kira doesn't find out, Jake could."

"How could an idiot like him find out?" Kyo exclaimed, surprise

"_Kyo's right… Jake couldn't figure it out… could he?_" Yuki thought

"His father was friends with Kira's father, he's an important political figure in England and is a scholar to old books." Hatori explained

"So?" Kyo didn't get it.

Hatori sighed, "From what I've heard, he has taught Kira and Jake how to read, write and speak, Latin and Greek. There are old books that might have myths about the curse."

"Really? Latin and Greek? Books about the curse?" Shigure asked, curiously.

"Yes."

At the top of the stairs, no one noticed the shadow listening to their conversation.

"_Curse? What curse?" _Kira thought and then ran to Tohru's room, open the window and jumped out.

"_I have to go see Jake!"_ Kira thought and ran through the woods.

* * *

_OMG! I hope no one hated the fighting part between Akito and Kira or thought it was lame! I tried to put in more detail but I didn't want to sound gory…_

_What will happen to Kira? Will she find out? Does Jake know more then he is letting on? And what will happen at the banquet?_

_In the Sohma world, everyone has secrets…_

_Tune in next time! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Happy New Years' Eve!

_Thankies to:_

_cheeseisawesome- thank you for reviewing! And I'll beat the crap out of Kyo before he could do anything to me, that scaredy- cat!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I mention from here on._

_Now everyone, bear with me of my description of the main house during New Years' Eve…_

_Story time!

* * *

_

Shigure's house:

"Hey, where's Kira?" Hatori asked.

"She probably went to bed. It has been quite a day…" Shigure took a drag from his cigarette, waving off the question.

"I'm going to bed, you should too, Honda-san." Yuki said getting up and left

"Good night Shigure! Good night Hatori!" Tohru followed Yuki.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going too." Kyo snarled and left.

"So Haa-san, how's your dance coming along?" Shigure asked curiously

"Huh?"

"Your dance! For the banquet!"

"Oh, right… Akito mentioned that he's inviting Tohru-kun this year."

"Eh? Our little flower? How lovely!"

"You don't have anything to do with this, do you?" Hatori accused, narrowing his eyes at Shigure.

"What? Me? Why would you even consider blaming ME?"

"Tohru is still living here, she's been here for a whole year; this was your doing from the start."

"I just went along with what Akito said." Shigure said while Hatori buried his face into his hands from exhaustion.

"Kyo-kun has a second chance right?" Shigure asked his tired friend

"A second chance? He shouldn't have had a first."

"Oh Haa-san! You buried Kira's memory deeper than Kana's, they could get back together… like in that Lifetime movie!"

"No."

"Eh?"

"They could get back together but it's a risk Kyo has to decide on doing or not. We can't just go and play matchmaker. And by 'we', I mean 'you'."

"Hmmm… matchmaking…" Shigure was already lost in thought of that idea, ignoring everything Hatori had just said.

"I'm leaving, Akito might need me. Thank Honda-kun for dinner for me. " And with that said, Hatori got up and left.

* * *

Jake's apartment:

"_Damn! I forgot my key!"_ she thought as she searched through her pockets.

"Jake! Open up!" she yelled, banging at the door.

"No." a muffled voice said from inside.

"C'mon! I have questions to ask, places to go!"

"Fine…" Jake muttered and the door flew open. He stood there, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Places to go?" Jake asked and then hopefully asked,

"Like a club?"

"No, that family banquet is tomorrow and I need sleep." Kira barged in and went to her room to change.

"And the questions?" Jake asked through the door

"Oh! When we were at Shigure's, you were saying something weren't you?" Kira yelled from her room.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why Yuki and that orangey hair dude kept calling each other 'cat' and 'rat'."

"I heard them mention…" Kira trailed off, she didn't know if she should say anything about that. She walked out of her room and saw Jake dozing on the couch.

"Mention what?" he mumbled

"…Nothing, go to sleep" she said quietly. She stood there and then she saw it again. That white, transparent person, the one that looked like Akito.

"_I'm watching you…"_ the words echoed and she shivered.

"_That idiot is wasting his powers on a stupid spirit separation spell… he's going to die VERY soon…"_ she thought, staring at the spirit while it stared at her.

"Tell Akito to expect me tomorrow for the banquet." she whispered to it and then it vanished.

"Time for bed…" she muttered and slipped into her room.

* * *

Shigure's house:

"Good morning! Happy New Years' Eve!" Tohru greeted everyone in the morning.

"Happy New Years' Eve Honda-san!" Yuki smiled at the petite brunette.

"Yeah, happy new years' eve… where's Kira?" Kyo asked

"I'm not sure, she wasn't in her room this morning… is that bad?" Tohru said as Kyo quickly got up and ran to the phone but then there was a knock at the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kyo yelled at Kira

"You guys really should fix that doorbell. Happy New Years' Eve Kyo!" she smiled, she was wearing a simple white off the shoulder shirt with some jeans. All of her bruises and scars were gone like they were never there.

"Answer the question!"

"I spent the night with Jake." Kira explained

"WHAT?" Kyo exploded again

"Don't overreact Kyo-kun!" she said hugging him friendly.

"Good morning Kira!" Tohru welcomed their visitor.

"Good morning Tohru!" Kira exclaimed and hugged her.

"All of your bruises are gone." Yuki remarked

"Yep! I feel so much better! I can't wait for the banquet!" Kira said, her eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Especially with Tohru-kun there, it would be great!" Shigure commented as he walked in.

"Eh? Tohru-kun is coming?" Kira asked. Yuki and Kyo's face paled at the thought.

"Oh? Please! You should spend New Years' with your family! I don't have to come!" Tohru said, waving her hands anxiously.

"Why is she coming? There's a catch isn't there?" Kira asked, her voice getting angrier.

"No, no catch! Just the Sohma family wanting to meet Tohru…" he said quickly while Kira glared at him.

"What are you and Akito up to?"

"Oh my! You sound just like Haa-san!"

"Are we interrupting something?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Eh? Good morning Hatsuharu-san! Momiji-kun! Happy New Years' Eve!" Tohru said

"They're up to something!" Kira yelled, pointing at Shigure accusingly

"They?" Haru asked

"Shigure and Akito! Hi Momiji-chan!"

"Happy New Years' Eve!" Momiji cried out happily.

"C'mon Tohru! Let's go pick an outfit out for you!" Kira said, dragging her upstairs.

"Eh? No, it's all right! I'll just wear that dress Ayame gave me!"

"A dress Aaya gave you?" Shigure asked, sounding interested

"You're going to wear a dress that idiot gave you?" Kyo asked. Yuki just shook his head; he remembered the dress since his visit to Ayame's shop.

"_Tohru looked so cute in it…"_ Yuki thought and blushed.

"Oh! The Prince Yuki is blushing! You know about this dress?" Shigure exclaimed, pointing at Yuki.

"…" Yuki said nothing. Kira noticed his embarrassed look and said,

"C'mon Tohru!" and with that the two girls disappeared upstairs.

"What are you doing here Haa-kun? Momiji-kun?" Shigure asked his two guests

"We came here to escort Kira and Tohru to the main house!" Momiji answered cheerfully.

"You're going to escort Kira?" Kyo asked Haru

"Since you're not taking your chance, I thought I would." Haru answered simply.

"_Ooo… that was harsh Haa-kun…" _Shigure thought, wincing in his mind.

"What CHANCE?" Kyo yelled.

"Tori-nii buried her memories deep enough that you two could be friends again… maybe more."

"…" Kyo said nothing. He couldn't say anything but his mind was speeding.

"_Friends again… maybe more… is that true? Can I really start over? Should I take that risk? What if… what if she remembers? What if the same thing happened again?"_ he thought

"What if… what if the same thing happened again?" he voiced his thought quietly

"It couldn't-" Haru began but Momiji cut him off.

"It can't happen again. That's why we all have memories, so we can remember that special time, that special moment. So we can remember what we learn and what mistakes we made so we can _fix_ them. So we can mend all the broken mistakes so that they won't happen again." Momiji preached calmly. Shigure smiled and beamed at the small rabbit. That sermon left Kyo in thought.

"Ok! We found a _perfect_ outfit!" Kira shouted while coming downstairs with Tohru.

"What does it look like?" Shigure asked

"You'll find out tonight!" Kira smiled and then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Main house, I left my katana and sais over there yesterday. I'll see you guys tonight, ok?"

"_Katana and sais? Does that mean… but she doesn't have any bruises on her!"_ Haru thought, confused.

"I'm coming with you." Kyo said, stepping up but looking down.

"Ok… I'm also stopping by Shishou's, is that's ok?"

"Yeah, let's go." Haru said, dragging Kira and Kyo by the arm and left.

"Have fun!" Tohru called out to them

* * *

Street:

"Which way to the main house?" Haru asked

Kira laughed, "You _still_ get lost? Even now? It's this way." and linked her arm with his, tugging him to the left.

"He was lost for three days trying to visit Tohru and get home." Kyo said. Kira smiled at him and Kyo felt his cheeks turn slightly red.

"We're here!" Kira said, holding on to Kyo's arm now, and gripped it tighter.

"Hey! What's with the grip?" Kyo yelped in pain

"Hatori and Kureno always kick me out when I come through the front for some crazy reason." Kira shook her head in disbelief.

"The crazy reason is being that you always try to kill Akito when you come here?" Kyo grinned

"_Maybe I should ditch them…"_ Haru thought.

"He tries killing me too!" Kira smiled and then ran ahead of them. Only to be caught by Hatori.

"Hatori!" she greeted happily and threw herself at him.

"Kira, what are you doing here? Akito is injured from your fight yesterday."

"_Oh… so they did have a fight… Kira probably got better already…"_ Haru reflected on what he thought before.

"I know, I forgot my katana and sais here." she grinned.

"_Ha! He lost!" _Kira smugly thought.

"Oh, they're in my office." Hatori said

"Follow me."

"We know where your office is Hatori-chan…" Kira huffed. She wanted to go sneak around to find out more about the curse.

"_I'll do it during the banquet…"_ Kira's mind smiled notoriously.

"Haru might not…" Kyo remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up you damn ca- asshole!" Haru quickly fixed his insult. Kira gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"_There! He almost said 'cat' but stopped… they're hiding something…"_ Kira thought suspiciously.

"Smooth…" Kyo whispered mockingly as he slowed down to match his pace with Haru.

"Here you go. I cleaned the blood off for you." Hatori said, handing over the newly polished weapons.

"Blood?" Kyo and Haru gawked; they didn't really think Kira would go that far…

"You _cleaned_ it? And polished it?" Kira stared in amazement

"No, I had the maids clean it for you."

"Oh, I thought so… thank you." Kira smiled

"How's your dance coming along?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Hatori wondered irritably.

"Because we all love you!" Kira hugged him.

Kyo just laughed, "Everyone is looking forward to the dance."

"Like you would know…" Haru commented, still pissed off from the 'Haru doesn't know where Hatori's office is' remark and on the brink of turning black.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, puzzled

"You guys should leave, just in case Kureno tells Akito that you guys are here." Hatori said, showing them to the door for that reason and to distract Kira from Haru's remark.

"Alright, calm down, Akito is practically dead from yesterday…" Kira said.

"_And from that STUPID SPIRIT SEPERATION SPELL! That idiot! I thought he wanted to live! Where is that spirit anyway?"_ Kira's mind screamed and she looked around futilely.

"What are you looking for?" Kyo asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing!"

"Where to next? Shishou's?" Kyo asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see him and Kunimitsu-chan!"

"I'm sure you he would be happy to see you…" Kyo snorted at the thought of what Kunimitsu thought of Kira.

"You guys go ahead. I have to get ready for the banquet… you know how my mom is always on my case…" Haru said

"Alright then, we'll see you tonight Haru-chan!" Kira hugged him goodbye while Kyo just gave him a death glare.

"_That damn punk is leaving me with her! Not that that's BAD but what if something happens? Damn punk!"_ Kyo panicked

"C'mon Kyo! We better hurry and visit Shishou! I have to get ready too!"

"Ok!"

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"You should be careful about what you insult…" Hatori mildly scolded Haru.

"And what are they doing together? Did Shigure…?"

"No, he volunteered to come." Haru replied

"Kyo? Really?" Hatori sounded slightly amazed

"Momiji convinced him…"

"Ah."

* * *

Yuki's garden:

"Oh! The garden looks healthy even in this weather!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki beamed, " We should harvest some of the vegetables today before it starts to snow again."

"Oh? It will snow tonight?"

"There's a slight chance." Yuki comforted her

"I hope it snows a little! It would be so pretty to wait up until dawn in the snow!"

"It would be a little cold for that Tohru-san." Yuki said absently, not knowing what he did but Tohru did.

Blushing, she asked Yuki, "Do you think Akito and Kira will fight tonight?"

"No, not on New Years' Eve but if anything happens, we'll be there.

"Ok."

"Honda-san? I was wondering… may I be your escort tonight to the banquet?"

"Eh? Um, of course! I would love it for you to be my escort!" Tohru said nervously, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Alright, I would love to see the outfit Kira picked for you." Yuki smiled gently but he was equally blushing.

* * *

Shishou's Dojo:

"I told you that we should have gone to his house! There's no one here now!" Kyo scolded Kira while they walked around the seemingly empty dojo.

"Eh? Kyo? KIRA?" a figure said from the dark and then walked out to be… Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu-chan!" Kira hugged him

"AGH! You two! TOGETHER!" Kunimitsu shouted in horror while Kira laughed.

"Where's Shishou?" Kyo sighed, annoyed, it was getting late.

"Kyo? Kira?" Shishou appeared behind Kyo.

"SHISHOU!" Kira clung herself to her favorite instructor

"AGH! SHISHOU! Don't sneak up on me!"

"You should have sensed me, perhaps you're getting weaker already over winter break." Shishou said.

"Kira, you look well. What's this about you fighting Akito?"

"Oh, we fought last night…" Kira said

"Did you win?" Shishou asked sternly

"Yep!"

"I see… by luck I suppose?"

"Of course! Akito let his guard down while Tohru yelled at him to stop." Kyo commented at the same time Kira said a firm, "No."

Shishou laughed, "How's Jake? And his father?"

"Why does everyone know that idiot's father except me?" Kyo cried out in frustration.

"Try looking up 'Jake Katsura' on Tokyoogle." Kunimitsu suggested, staying a safe distance away from Kira. He could never forget what happened…

"_So many water balloons…"_ Kunimitsu shivered in fright.

"Are you going to the banquet Kira? Kyo?" Shishou asked.

"Yep!" Kira smiled

"Then you better hurry and get ready, it's getting late."

"Oh no! You're right! I'll see you there Shishou! See you later Kunimitsu! I'll see you at Shigure's Kyo!" Kira called out as she ran out of the dojo, running down the street.

"Hmmm… Kira's back… are you ok Kyo? Shishou asked. He knew about what happen between them.

"Yeah… I better go to… see you later Shishou!" Kyo said and left.

* * *

Shigure's house:

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Kira! You look fantastic!" Tohru greeted as she open the door. Kira was wearing a strapless white top with three black silk buttons down the middle; she had matching white dress pants and a satin black belt around her hip along with her sais' belt. To finish it off, she had a black bowtie choker and a matching white suit jacket. Her hair was in a messy bun, held up with two black chopsticks with little diamond on it and her stilettos were glittering silver.

"Thank you! You aren't dressed yet? C'mon let's go!" Kira dragged her upstairs to Tohru's room.

"Where's everyone?" Kira asked as she locked Tohru's door.

"Oh, they're getting ready."

"Now? Whatever, Sohma men are weird… put your dress on and I'll help you with your hair." Kira instructed

"What about make-up?" Tohru asked

"Um, I never wear make-up, but that's because I'm allergic to it but you can put some lip gloss but nothing else, it's better to look natural."

"Ok."

* * *

Downstairs:

"Geez! What's taking so long?" Kyo asked aggravated.

"It's only natural woman take longer…" Shigure said calmly

"I wish they would hurry up! I want to see what Kira and Tohru are wearing!" he whined. Yuki just rolled his eyes. Then they heard footsteps come down.

"Oh! You're all finally ready!" Kira exclaimed while Shigure and Kyo jaws dropped at what she was wearing.

"You look great Kira-chan!" Shigure smiled, smoothing his suit jacket down, he was wearing a dashing suit.

"You do too! So, do you Yuki! Kyo!" Kira smiled back

"You're wearing THAT?" Kyo yelled, pointing at her strapless top. He was wearing s black button up shirt except he left a few of the buttons, unbuttoned, and black dress pants; the black gave off an odd shine to his crimson orange eyes. Yuki was wearing the complete opposite in white.

"What's wrong with it?" Kira looked down at her outfit, worried and glanced at Kyo.

"_Kyo looks good in black…"_ Kira blushed slightly at her thought

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Shigure said dreamily, dreaming at what, no one wanted to know.

"I'm ready Kira!" Tohru's voice floated down.

"Yay! Come down!" Kira cheered.

Tohru came down slowly and gracefully, wearing Ayame's dress but Kira ripped of some bows and ruffles, giving it a simple yet elegant air.

"You look beautiful." Yuki said to her as he took her hand. Shigure and Kyo stared wide-eyed at Tohru. Kira noticed and shook her head in disgust, smiling.

"Men…" she thought 

"Kyo, you're my escort…" she whispered to him and linked her arm with his.

"Wha? Why?" he whispered back, blushing

"Yuki is escorting Tohru and I don't want to go in alone!" she whispered back furiously

"You two done flirting?" Shigure asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!" Kyo yelled while Kira just laughed.

"Yep, let's go" she grinned and dragged Kyo out, Shigure followed them and Yuki and Tohru linger behind them, blushing themselves mad while they held hands.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"Hey Haru!" Kira waved at Haru who was waiting at the door. Haru notice her arm holding on to Kyo's and smiled,

"Hey. C'mon Kyo." Haru grabbed Kyo's arm.

"What? Where? WHY?" Kyo asked anxiously.

"One more fight before the year ends. Now c'mon!"

"That's no way to end the year!" Kira protested.

"She's right! Let me go!" Kyo tugged his arm out of the stubborn ox's grip.

"Let's just go inside and get this over with." Yuki said and walked ahead as everyone followed.

* * *

Inside:

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed, her eyes were lit up in the festive lanterns and decorations.

"This is where the 'outside' people spend the night. The banquet is held behind those doors" Shigure explained, pointing at two large golden doors, talking low enough that Kira, who had walked ahead with Kyo and Haru, didn't hear them. Then they all saw Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, and Ritsu waiting for them at an empty table.

"Yay! You're here!" Momiji joyfully cried out.

"Hi Momiji! Hi Hatori! Happy New Years' Eve Ayame! Ritsu!" Kira and Tohru greeted in unison.

"H-hi Kira-san." Ritsu said nervously in her lovely pink kimono.

"Call me just Kira." Kira smiled at the nervous beauty

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY KIRA! PLEASE FORGIVE MY MISTAKE!" Ritsu went into a panic attack.

"Whoa!" Kyo cried out in surprise.

"You're forgiven Ritsu." Kira said calmly.

"T-t-thank you."

"Kira! I love your outfit! I see my fashion senses wore off on you! And Tohru! You look AMAZING in that dress!" Ayame exclaimed

"It's the dress you gave me when I visited." Tohru said

"Which is why it looks magnificent! All because of my hard work and amazing sense in fashion!" Ayame claimed, starry-eyed. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"You look so cute Tohru!" Momiji shouted

"You do." Hatori agreed

"Yes, you do look good." Ritsu said as she held on to her kimono sleeves anxiously.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru said gratefully.

"How early are we?" Yuki asked

"About 5 minutes." Hatori answered, tugging at a crab's leg that dangled from his costume.

Shigure laughed, "You look good in that costume Haa-san! Do you have a dance yet?"

"I do!" Momiji raised his hand, causing the tassels from his costume to sparkle in the light.

"Yeah…" Hatori answered reluctantly.

"You'll do great!" Kira reassured him and laughed, fingering a crab leg

"Is this a _real_ crab leg?" she asked

"No! Of course not! Do I look like an animal killer?" Ayame said, offended and shocked

"You're wearing leather!" Kira pointed out

"This leather is _faux_! I am a fashion vegetarian and would never come real leather!" Ayame declared.

"Eh?" Tohru and Ritsu stared in confusion

"Fashion vegetarian?" Shigure and Yuki asked

"Whatever, real leather was so last year anyway!" Kira huffed and sat down next to Ayame.

"Where do you come up with this crap?" Kyo asked, staring at Ayame in disgust.

"I'M SORRY!" Ritsu apologized in frenzy.

"NOT YOU!" Kyo yelled at the monkey

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Never mind!" Kyo yelled in exhaustion.

"The doors are opening!" Momiji cried out, pointing at the golden doors.

"Finally!" Kira said, gripping on to her sai tighter.

"Kira…" Kyo warned

"Yeah?"

"Don't even think about it." Hatori finished

"Fun sucker…" Kira muttered, letting go of her weapon and held on Kyo's arm.

"_I can't believe it Mom! I am going into the actual banquet hall!"_ Tohru thought in excitement. There was rainbow color lights everywhere and a few traditional decorations. There was music playing, 'Somebody Told Me' by The Killers, and some people were dancing.

"_At least there's good music…"_ Kira thought. Only Kira, Haru, and strange enough, Akito were avid music lovers.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed over the loud music

"_It pays to have a supposing 17 year old to be the head of the Sohma's"_ Kira thought

"Let's dance." Haru grabbed and pulled Kira on to the dance floor. They danced among the others; both of them were obviously better than the others, moving their body to the beat.

"Hmm… much more hip this year…" Shigure commented.

"Please don't say 'hip'" Hatori winced at the strange use of the word.

"Come on Tohru, let's dance." Yuki pulled Tohru on to the dance floor. 'Pon de Replay' by Rihanna was playing now and both Kira and Haru kept up with each other along with Yuki and Tohru.

"Kyo got jilted!" Momiji exclaimed

"DID NOT! SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled.

"The cat isn't supposed to be here. Leave!" a voice commanded from behind them. It was Akito.

"I gave you an order! LEAVE!" Akito pointed at the two large doors, which slowly opened as Kyo left in frustration. Kira saw what happen and said to Haru,

"I'll be right back." and she quickly pushed her way through the crowd, heading towards the door.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Akito sneered, grabbing her arm.

"Let me GO!" she yelled, and swung her arm so Akito flew off and hit a table. Then she tried to open the large doors but the guards wouldn't move. She punched both of them and opened the door and left.

"Every time…" Hatori sighed

"Better go check on Akito Haa-san…" Shigure said.

* * *

Outside:

Kira ran through the outer room, all the way, outside where she saw Kyo leaving.

"Kyo! Wait!"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Kyo shouted at her

"Come on Kyo! Come inside!"

"I can't! Akito said I couldn't!"

"Forget about him! Come inside!" Kira said impatiently, dragging him into the outer room.

"Kira? Kyo?" Shishou said coming up to them.

"Hi Shishou!" Kira greeted, still dragging Kyo.

"Let me go Kira!"

"No." and they disappeared into the golden doors.

* * *

Inside:

"What do you think you're doing? Akito shouted at Kira when she and Kyo were inside the banquet hall. The song had changed to 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey.

"I'm inviting Kyo." she said simply. Kyo just stood behind her, staring at his feet.

"IT'S not allow to the banquet!" he glared and pointed at Kyo.

"Why not?" Kira asked, furious.

"Kira-" Hatori began

"Why not? WHY NOT? That's the question isn't it? You want to know why? YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! YOU CAN'T!" Akito yelled at her

"Tell me! I could handle it!" Kira demanded with fierce determination. And then suddenly she felt an arm grab and drag her out, out into the outer room.

"What the hell? Kyo! Why did you do that?" she asked angrily and then realized that Kyo had dragged her outside and they were getting close to the small pond in the back of the main house.

"Why are we outside?" she asked, surprised.

"He's right." Kyo said, slouching down next to the base of a tree, his head in his hands.

"Who's right?" she asked sitting down next to him, concerned.

"Akito. He's right. You can't handle it." Kyo muffle whispered escaped from his mouth.

"Handle WHAT?" she ask, aggravated that no on is telling her.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Did Akito tell you to say that?"

"No… I just can't"

"… Ok." she said softly and touched Kyo's head lightly.

"Are you ok?" she said, lifting his chin up.

"Yeah. You should go inside" Kyo said brusquely, sitting up straighter. Kira leaned her head on to his shoulder.

"No. I'm staying with you." she said, snuggling closer to Kyo's body.

"_God, it's cold out!"_ Kira thought and she felt her heart racing in her chest at what she was doing.

"_Oh my GOD! She's right next to me! Again!"_ Kyo thought, blushing and he put his arm around her.

"Kyo?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's the curse?" she asked and she felt Kyo's body tense.

"_Her memories! They came back!"_ he thought in panic

"W-where did you hear that from?" he asked, anxious

"I heard you guys talking about it." she replied and she felt Kyo's body dramatically relax.

"_Oh, they didn't come back… I guess I should lie…"_ Kyo thought in relief

"It's nothing! Nothing! Just some secret code for guys."

"Secret code?" Kira asked, interested.

"Yeah."

"Tell me!"

"No! It's a secret!" he said and looked down at her. He saw her fingering a necklace. A broken heart locket with half of the cat's eye jewel. His locket. He suddenly felt cold and shivered.

"Kyo? Are you cold? Maybe we should go inside…" Kira whispered, sitting up and touched his cheek, which felt warm against her fingers.

"Your hands are freezing!" he cried out.

"Shh! Someone is going to find us!"

"Out in this cold? Yeah right! Let's go inside." Kyo said, getting up.

"What? Why?"

"It's cold and you're freezing! We're going in!"

"No way! They won't let you in!"

"Who said we were going back to the main house?" Kyo grinned slyly while Kira stared at him, puzzled and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he took her hand and dragged her on to the sidewalk outside the estate.

"Anywhere but here." Kyo said. He felt strange; he felt like he had freedom, that he was going to do whatever he wanted.

"Can we go get some ramen? I'm hungry…"Kira begged

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." and they headed downtown.

* * *

_Geez! That was the hardest chapter ever! You know how long it is to type 'Happy New Years' Eve'? That's why Tohru didn't say it that much as she was suppose too…_

_And I was thinking off doing a Valentine chapter too! I have to type 'Happy Valentines' Day' over and over again later! _

_LOL, Tokyoogle, i made that up and i love that line:_

_"Blushing themselves mad..." lol, i thought that was funny...I'm so strange..._

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAD READ! PLEASE!**_

_I said **PLEASE!**_


	5. Dark Snow

_...no reviews from my 4th chapter...(sniff)..._

_Here we go again… _

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1 _

_Lift off!

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

"Kira should be back now…" Hatori said with a slight concern in his tone. They all sat at one of the many tables that surrounded the dance floor.

"Aw, Haa-san, leave her alone! She's out with her true love, Kyo!" Shigure defended, glancing at Haru, Shigure knew that the young ox had some feelings for Kira but he let them go when Kira began dating Kyo.

"_Hmm… a love triangle? Between Kyo and Haru… hmm…"_ Shigure thought and began planning in his head.

"Why do I have a feeling you set them up?" Hatori looked around for any sign of Kira.

"_This could be bad… what if she remembers something?"_ Hatori thought in panic

"I'm sure she and Kyo-kun are fine!" Tohru said optimistically.

"Yeah… I'm sure Kira is fine" Yuki agreed without mentioning Kyo.

"_If that stupid cat does something to her, I'll kill him…"_ Yuki threaten in his mind. He loved Kira like a brother loves a sister and would do anything for a sibling.

"Yuki! I found you!" Ayame cried out.

"_Except for him… I will rather see him die…"_ Yuki shot a glare of annoyance at his brother but said nothing.

"It's starting to snow." Haru said, staring at the golden doors, waiting for Kira burst through.

"Oh no! Is it snowing hard?" Tohru gasped.

"Not really." Haru answered, still not taking his eyes off the doors.

"_If Kyo did anything to her… I'll kill him… and then I will ask Kira on a date…"_ Haru planned in his mind.

"C'mon Hatori! We have to get ready!" Momiji suddenly came out of nowhere and began to drag Hatori.

"_Where are you Kira?"_ Hatori thought as the little rabbit dragged him.

* * *

Ramen restaurant:

"It's almost midnight! We can still catch the dance! C'mon! Hurry up!" Kira urged Kyo as he continued to slurp on his noodles.

"Ok, ok, hold on." he said

"C'mon Kyo! It's starting to _snow_!" Kira complained and when he got up, she got up and both of them threw some money on the table.

"Hey! I'm paying!" Kyo yelled.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kira dragged him out of the restaurant, into the flurries surrounding them.

"Damn! It's cold!" she cried out and began running.

"Hey! Wait up! I said I was paying! Why did you pay?" Kyo asked angrily, jogging besides her.

"Why can't I pay?" she asked innocently, running through the main gate.

"Because it's wrong!"

"How is it wrong for paying for your own food?"

"Because!" he yelled, thinking of a comeback as they ran through the outer room where Shishou notice them and stared after along with other people but no one said anything. They both stopped arguing to sneak Kyo into the banquet hall where they both walked among the shadows towards where everyone was sitting.

"Eh? Kyo? Kira?" Tohru murmer, surprised

"Because? Is that the best you got?" Kira whispered to him sarcastically, sitting between Haru and Shigure while Kyo had to take Hatori's empty seat besides Shigure.

"Because you're a girl and I'm a guy!" he whispered back furiously.

"I know I'm a girl, I don't know if you're a guy but I know I'm a girl. What's that got to do with anything?" she whispered back quickly as the lights began to dim.

"It has to do with everything!" he shot back.

"What are you two fighting about?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Nothing." they said in unison.

"Where have you been?" Haru whispered to Kira.

"No where in particular… just out for ramen…" Kira shrugged casually, keeping her eyes on the stage. And then she saw Akito walk out with Kureno by his side and announce into the microphone,

"Let the dance begin!" and the lights flashed off.

Haru felt Kira hold on to his arm but he said nothing and he put his arm around her shoulders. He felt her muscles tense and then relax when she heard a drum begin to beat to some traditional music. There was a spotlight at a door in which Momiji entered, dancing playfully like his zodiac sign.

After a few moments of dancing, another spotlight appeared at a door on the opposite side. In came in Hatori, moving around awkwardly at first but hen he slipped into a more graceful dance. The spotlights began to merge closer to each other, making Hatori and Momiji dance next to each other and then suddenly the drums gave one final blast and the music cut short while they stopped in poise pose. There was a low applaud for them as they exit the dance floor.

"That was great!" Kira laughed as she remember Hatori's dance.

"Yeah…" Haru smiled at Kira, his arm still around her, avoiding eye contact with Kyo who was giving him a death glare.

"_THAT. DAMN. PUNK! What the hell is he doing with his arm around her?" _Kyo thought in rage.

"Haa-san did better than I thought he would" Shigure beamed in agreement.

"How bad did you think I would have done?" Hatori came up behind them, out of his costume already.

"Oh! Haa-san!" Shigure said nervously.

"You were wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed

"Your dance was amusing…Where's Momiji?" Kira asked.

"Over there. And what do you mean amusing?" Hatori pointed towards a door where Momiji emerged from and came running to them. Kira pulled him to a hug and exclaimed,

"I loved your dance!"

"Thank you!"

"You were beautiful Momiji!" Tohru nodded, smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

"Where have you been Kira?" Hatori whispered to Kira

"Out." she whispered back

"Ah, the little rebel has come back and she brought back her pet monster too…" Akito observed from behind them. Kira narrowed her eyes, her hand gripped on her sai but she calmly said,

"I only came to watch the dance."

"You are leaving for England first thing tomorrow." Akito declared, ignoring what she said.

"Yeah right!"

"Say one more word and I'll have a nice chat with Yuki. In. His. _Room._" Akito threaten. Yuki's face paled at his message

"Go ahead and try." Kira said boldly. Yuki's face paled even more.

"Kira!" Shigure exclaimed, noticing Yuki's expression.

"Come with me Yuki! NOW!" Akito cried out. Kira watched as Yuki got up obediently but she said and did nothing.

"_What the HELL is she doing?"_ Kyo thought, this wasn't like Kira.

"I see, my fight with you last time has taught you a lesson. Good." Akito said and grabbed Yuki's hand and began to walk. Kira cocked her head to one side, waiting for the right moment.

"Hey!" she shouted, causing Akito to stop and turn around, giving Kira the advantage to run up to him and kick his head into a nearby wall, knocking him out. She then hugged Yuki,

"I scared you, didn't I?" she apologized

"It's alright." Yuki said, his face began to gain its color back. Kira looked down and lifted her spiky heel up, lingering on top of Akito's groin…

"Don't touch him. Don't go near him." Kureno said, his emotionless voice fighting down his fury.

"He shouldn't go near Yuki." Kira gave him an icy glare.

"That's none of your business. Leave him alone!" Kureno's voice rose slightly. Kira clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles had turned white but she didn't punch him. Hatori had gotten up to check on Akito.

Shigure came up to Kira and whispered softly, "You shouldn't have been so hard on him."

Kira sighed as she unclenched her fists, revealing blood; her nails had dug into her skin.

"He shouldn't have threaten Yuki." she protested, and reached for a napkin to wipe off the red droplets.

"Oh Kira! You're hurt!" Tohru exclaimed, seeing the blood

"It's nothing."

"What are _you_ doing here?" a young male's voice asked from behind them.

"Hello Hiro-san! Hello Kisa-san!" Tohru ran up to hug Kisa.

"Hi Onee-chan." Kisa said softly

"I could ask you the same, isn't it your bedtime?" Kira frowned at Hiro. She always got annoyed with Hiro.

"Shouldn't you be England getting famous?" he remarked with a smirk. Kira eyes widen and then she narrowed her eyes and grabbed Hiro's arm.

"We need to talk." she said as she strides off quickly, dragging him.

"Getting famous?" Haru spoke everyone's thought aloud.

"Well of course! Kira is a very beautiful! Not as good looking as me, but she is very cute!" Ayame said casually.

"What are you saying?" Yuki stared at his brother with annoyance.

"Maybe Kira is model!" Toru suggested, not far from the truth.

"Kira is prettier than a model!" Momiji suddenly spoke up out of nowhere.

"…" Kyo said nothing

* * *

Kira and Hiro:

"How do you know?" Kira asked the witty tyke.

"I was watching the international news channel once and you wee all over it, Kira _Katsura_."

"Shh!"

"Aren't you going to tell them? They're going to find out later you know and when they do-"

"Shut up! They're not going to find out if you SHUT UP!" she yelled, frustrated with this; with Hiro, with her not-so-secret secret.

"How dare you yell at me! I'll have you charge for child abuse and it will be all over the news-"

"Agh!" she cried out and smacked him on the head.

"Hey!" he said but Kira had already began to drag him back to the others and whispered,

"Say _anything_ and you're _dead_."

"Fine." he sulked but he knew she wouldn't do that. 'He vaguely remembered what happen but he heard so many rumors about it afterwards. Especially from three women gossiping,

"That girl was such a monster! Disobeying the great Akito-san!" 

"_**And hitting him! It was a good thing that he sent her to England!"**_

"**Didn't you hear? She has been having a relationship with the CAT!"**

"That MONSTER?" 

"_**Who could ever love him? How long have they been betraying Akito-san?**_

**"For a few years…"**

* * *

"What did you two talk about?" Shigure asked as he saw them come back

"Nothing." they said in unison.

"Kira-nee?" Kisa said and Kira hugged her

"Kisa!" Kira cried out in joy.

"_A RIVAL! Another RIVAL!"_ Hiro thought jealously.

"Hiro's jealous!" Momiji announced in a singsong voice

"Shut up!" Hiro shouted at him

"Hiro? You alright?" Kira asked him while Kisa watched him, concerned

"Of course, I'm all right! Do I look DEAD?" he retorted

"Hiro! That's no way to treat women!" Ayame exclaimed, horrified

"And how would YOU know?" he asked. Yuki sighed as he absentmindedly put his arm around Tohru's shoulder. Both Haru and Kyo were walking to Kira.

"Why through experience of course! Why Kira and I learned from each other along with-" Ayame began but Kyo cut him off,

"WHAT?"

"Aaya! How COULD you?" Shigure began to sob.

"Oh Gure-san! Hiro asked me about women and you're _very_ much a man." Ayame comforted him.

"Oh Aaya! You know how to make my heart soar!"

"STOP THAT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"We're going home!" Yuki grabbed Tohru and stomp towards the golden doors.

"Eh? Yuki…?" Tohru said, surprised

"Us too!" Kyo grabbed Kira and walked towards the doors but Kira tried to resist him.

"C'mon!" Kyo said and turned around and saw that her eyes were closed.

"We're snowed in." she murmured and her eyes open.

"What?" Kyo asked

"We're snowed in!" Kira squealed happily

"Yay!" Momiji cheered as Kira beamed at him

"Whoopee." Haru cheered sarcastically while Kira laughed

"_Yes! I bet Akito did this but I get to explore this place right? And besides, he probably dying because he used so much of his power on this snow storm…"_ Kira thought excitedly

"How's getting snowed in good?" Hiro asked Kira

"Snowed in?" Kisa asked.

"What? Snowed in?" Shigure asked, worried and looked around the room, it was empty now since everyone else left early and from what he could see, the outer room was empty too.

"Oh DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled in frustration

"We're snowed in." Yuki said as he walked back to them, his face paled with fear.

"How deep?" Kira asked joyfully

"I think solid." he replied

"YAY!" Kira cheered.

"Let's go!" she said, walking towards the dark doors. She looked up and saw a balcony about 3 floors up and doors leading anywhere. The main house was usually used for storage and as a banquet hall.

"Go where?" Hatori asked as he appeared, grabbing Kira's arm before she can run off.

"We're snowed in." she said, breaking away from his grip and walked towards a random door and opened it. It was a darkly lit hallway, lit by only fire burning lanterns and torches, leading down so far that she couldn't see. Kira grabbed a torch and began to vanish in to the sinister shadow.

"_Talk about old fashion torture chambers…"_ Kira thought as she fingered the torch.

"HEY! KIRA!" Kyo yelled at her and she stopped and turned around. She saw everyone grab a torch or a lantern.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hatori asked Kira, suspicion in his eyes.

"If we're going to be stranded here, we rather as well look around." and began to walk again, followed by close footsteps.

"I'm coming with you." Haru said, holding on to Kira's hand.

"Me too!" Kyo said quickly.

"We want to follow too!" Momiji and Tohru, followed by Yuki, came running.

"We want to come too." Kisa softly called out, clinging on to Hiro.

"Us too! US TOO!" Shigure and Ayame cried out as they grabbed a resisting Hatori.

"C'mon Haa-san! What's wrong?" Shigure asked as the trio lingered behind. He always wanted to go explore the main house but he rarely did since Akito and lived further off in another house, along with Hatori.

"This is where we keep storage, Kira might find something…" Hatori said.

"This place is huge! She won't find anything that has to do with her here!" Ayame said and they began to catch up with everyone else. Kira suddenly stopped at where there was a crossway there the hallways meet. Two of the hallways were narrow stairs that led down to darkness as Kira leaned closer to one of them.

"These stairs are too narrow. We're going to have to split up." she said.

"What? NO!" Shigure cried out in horror.

"Splitting up NEVER works!" he continued

"Fine… I'll go with Haru, Kira, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. Shigure you go with Ayame, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa." Hatori said and Kira began to go down the stairs.

"C'mon you guys!" she called out.

"Shigure, Ayame you go that way." Hatori pointed to a wide hallway.

"Kira, Ayame, do you have your cell phones?"

"Yeah!" Kira shouted, her voice echoed

"Of course! What if Mine needed me?" Ayame said, shocked at the thought of not having his phone with him.

"We'll see you soon Haa-san!" Shigure grabbed Ayame and went walked away.

"Bye Tohru!" Momiji cried out

"Bye Onee-chan." Kisa waved

"Bye Kisa! Bye Momiji!" Tohru waved back

"Let's just go!" Hiro complained, dragging Kisa.

* * *

Hatori's group:

"It looks like a cave…" Haru commented.

"Or a tomb…" Kira lifted her torch higher, looking at the strange marking on the rocky walls.

"T-tomb?" Tohru stammered, as Yuki put a comforting arm around her.

"Why do we have to look around anyway? It's like 2 in the morning! I'm tired!" Kyo grumbled

"You sound like Hiro." Hatori said.

"Doesn't he?" Kira agreed

"HEY!" Kyo protested his voice echoed loudly, over and over again…

"Shh! These walls could collapse!" Kira scolded him as they came to the end of the hallway with 3 doors at the end.

"C-c-collapse?" Tohru whispered, frighten.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't if Kyo quit screaming out like that." Kira gave a reassuring smile to Tohru and turned back to the 3 doors.

"Which door do you guys want to go in first?" Kira asked.

"It depends on what's _behind_ the door." Haru said

"How about if we all open a door?" Kira reached over on the first door and turned the knob. It led down another hallway. Haru reached for the second door and it led down some stairs. Yuki opened the last door to reveal a large room. Hatori felt a draft from the second door,

"_The exit is probably through here…"_ he thought.

"Let's go through here." he pointed to the second door.

"I wanna check out that huge empty room." Haru said

"Me too!" Kira cried out eagerly.

"I wanna leave!" Kyo said in frustration.

"I want to leave but I will be brave and follow everyone wherever they want to go." Tohru said.

"You don't have to." Kyo said, looking at Tohru's pale white face and fearful eyes.

"Yeah, we can just leave." Yuki said.

"No. I want to come with everyone." Tohru said, her voice was a bit shaky but her look had fierce determination.

"Come on Tohru, we could leave if you want to." Kira said softly.

"No! I'm fine! Let's go." Tohru tried to be cheerful and went into the empty room, in which everyone followed after her.

* * *

Shigure and Ayame's group:

"How did we get stuck with the three idiots? It's unbelievable! I could sue Hatori, the supposed doctor, for doing this to us!" Hiro complained.

"Hiro-kun, you're already stuck with us _idiots_, complaining won't help." Shigure said

"Who are you calling an IDIOT Gure-san?" Ayame's voice rang out in objection.

"Oh Aaya! I didn't mean you! I meant me! Please forgive me!" Shigure sobbed for forgiveness.

"But you said _us!_" Ayame pointed out, obviously hurt from that word.

"I meant someone else!" Shigure cried out, pleading

"OH? So there's someone else now is there?" Ayame accused

"No! I meant Momiji!" Shigure sniffed

"MOMIJI? HOW COULD YOU?" Ayame cried out, heartbroken

"Eh?" Momiji looked at them with oblivion.

"Idiots… this stupid family full of idiots…" Hiro muttered and then gasped,

"I didn't mean you Kisa! I meant them!"

* * *

_Lol…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY! I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU READ IT! (And hopefully liked it…)**_

… _lol…_

_How's my WRITING? _

_Write about it in the reviews!_

_(no flames please, unless it's advice, like hook-ups or something, I might consider it but I'm satisfied with the couples now.)_

_The whole Shigure and Ayame thing is just playful/perverted teasing… nothing real… I think…_

_JUST REVIEW!_


	6. Secret dreams yet to be achieve

_**No offense, but does ANYONE know how to review?** _

_You just click the submit review button on the bottom left hand corner!_

_I know people are reading my story; I got over a hundred hits… _

_I know you're out there…_

_Somewhere…_

_**Hopefully** looking for the submit review button…_

_AGH!_

_Thanks to:_

_My READERS: much love to you people who **can't** review…_

_Yeah, I get it; you want to read the story…_

_LIGHTS,_

_KEYBOARD,_

_ACTION!_

_STOP! Never mind! Someone reviewed as I was working on this chapter!_

_Much love to **xxdarkfairy46xx!**_

_Ok, now…_

_ACTION!

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

"Has all of the idiots left?" Akito asked his loyal Kureno from his bed.

"I haven't seen anyone." Kureno dutifully replied

"I have a feeling some fools haven't left yet, let's go check." Akito got up, slipped his pale, bony feet into his shoes.

"You shouldn't get up, you're not feeling well." Kureno began but Akito slapped him.

"You have no clue how I feel! Let's go!" he snapped and left, followed by Kureno.

* * *

Hatori's group:

"All I see is an empty room!" Kyo said, annoyed.

"It's not empty anymore now that we're in it." Kira pointed out.

"Let's just go, there's nothing in here." Hatori said. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them.

"S-s-see? W-we're fine." Tohru said shakily.

"This is just like some movie I saw." Haru commented

"What happen next?" Yuki asked.

"The lights went out."

"There's no electricity." Kira said, hoping that nothing bad happens, but as soon as she said that, a draft blew out the flames on the torches.

"EEEEK!" Tohru screamed and buried her face into Yuki's chest.

"Is everyone alright?" Hatori asked, pulling out his lighter and flicking it on. The small flame lit his face up.

"Can we just GO?" Kyo yelled.

"The damn door's locked." Haru said, a slight panic and anger in his voice, he was on the brink of turning black.

"I'm fine." Kira breathed, it was obvious that she was just as scared as everyone else.

"What happens next in that movie?" Kyo asked Haru

"You can't seriously be relying on a fictional _movie_ Kyo." Hatori said

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Haru shouted at Kyo

"Hello? Ayame?" Kira had called Ayame on her cell phone

"Kira!" Ayame sobbing was heard throughout the room. Yuki just sighed and hoped that nothing happen to anyone else.

"Are you guys alright? There's some weird stuff going on where we are." she asked, concerned

"Gure-san…" Ayame sobbed.

"What happen to Shigure?" Kira's voice rose to panic as everyone held their breath for the news.

"He…"

"HE WHAT?" Kira yelled.

"HE CHEATED ON ME!" Ayame sobbed harder.

Kira shoved the phone to Hatori and irritably said, "You talk to the idiot!"

"Ayame? What's going on?" Hatori sighed and asked.

"Eh? Tori-san?" Ayame said with hope.

"What's going on?" Hatori repeated

"Oh! Shigure has been cheating on me with Momiji and Hiro made Kisa cry and we're in this dark room, three doors down on the left, by the broken window, with antique furniture, a gorgeous red wine color, and we found some absolutely amazing wine and sake but we've been too busy screaming at each other to take advantage of our luck." Ayame reported promptly without stopping for a breath.

Kira heard and muttered, "Asshole…"

"You and everyone should stay in that room for the night. Is your torch still lit?" Hatori asked

"Oh yes!"

"Good. Good bye."

"Bye Tori-san!" and there was a click and Hatori flipped the phone shut. He handed the phone back to Kira as he try to re-light a torch with his lighter but with no luck. Kyo was rubbing to torches together but only got some smoke.

"How are we going to get out?" Yuki asked

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Kira shrieked

"What?" Hatori stared at the girl who was turning in circles, observing the surroundings. He finally got his torch lit but his lighter ran out of fuel so he used his torch to light everyone else.

"Hear what?" Haru had turned back white

"I didn't hear anything." Tohru said

"Me either! It's probably your head-" Kyo began but was cut off by Kira yelling,

"There it was again!" and suddenly another draft came by, blowing out the torches.

"I just lit up all of the torches!" Hatori cried out in frustration. He then felt something surround his feet and he heard squeaking.

"What's touching my feet?" Tohru wondered aloud

"It better be you, damn rat!" Kyo accused.

"Rats?" Kira said and the torches spontaneously re-lit themselves and they were surrounded by hundred of rats.

"EEK!" Tohru screamed, jumping into Yuki's arms

"It's just some rats Honda-san." Haru said but he felt Kira move closer to him. Kira bent down and picked one up.

"What are you doing? You're going to get rabies!" Kyo grabbed the rat and set it back down.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Yuki yelled, shifting Tohru slightly in his arms.

"Please stop-" Tohru begged

"Who're you calling stupid?" Kyo yelled back

"You! Obviously stupid cat!"

"Who're you calling cat?" Kira asked. There was silence as all of the rats all scurried away into the shadows.

"Would you two stop fighting before something gets _out of hand_?" Hatori nodded towards Kyo and Yuki and glanced at Kira.

"Did you hear that?" Tohru asked

"Yeah, I heard a 'Moo'"

"Don't look at me!" Haru said as everyone except Kira looked at him.

"It's over there…" Kira pointed at a shadow with her torch, revealing 3 cows right there.

"Um… why are there cows here? Rats made sense but cows…" Kira trailed off, clearly confused.

"Would you guys quit calling your buddies?" Kyo yelled at Yuki and Haru.

"This is strange…" Hatori commented.

"Of course it is! The whole family is strange!" Kira said

"We're not doing anything." Haru answered

"Rats and cows? Why would any animal be living here?" Tohru asked

"I know! Seriously, I bet Akito keeps some animals here just for fun." Kira agreed as her phone rang.

"I wonder which idiot it is this time…" Kyo muttered, remembering Ayame.

"Hello?" she answered

"I'm surprise you still get a signal here. We're at least 400 feet underground." Hatori mentioned

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Jake's voice went into panic

"Oh, that idiot…" Kyo muttered jealously

"I got snowed in at the family estate!" she yelled back

"Where are you?" she asked

"I'm at the club you said we were going to meet!"

"Oh my God! I forgot!" Kira cried back

"No shit! Where are you? I'll come by with a shovel!"

"Um, it's a huge house with the sign 'Sohma Estate' and you go left where there's this huge house."

"I'll have to walk so it's going to be awhile, the streets are all slushy."

"Ok. See you!" Kira said, about to hang up

"Yeah. Later." he said casually

"Be careful." she whispered and hung up.

"The cows left." Haru said

"Damn! I was hungry!" Kyo cried out.

"You weren't seriously going to kill the, were you?" Kira yelled at him, hugging Haru.

"Besides, Haru's allergic to beef! Her arms were around his neck from behind and head leaned on his shoulder.

"So? He didn't have to eat!" Kyo yelled back, glaring at Haru.

"I saw something!" Tohru screamed

* * *

Shigure and Ayame's group:

"Ho, ho! And a barrel of bum!" Shigure sang, obviously drunk, holding a bottle more than half empty.

"Not bum! Dumb! Dumb!" Ayame cried out in bliss, just as equally drunk.

"Whoee! Whee! The room is spinning! So many pretty colors!" Momiji had drank some because he was so thirsty and was spinning in the center of the room

"Yum! Not dumb! Hee hee! You all are dumb! Hee hee!" Hiro giggled for he took a sip too many from thirst but manage to insult all the same. Kisa had fell asleep on an old couch as all the men and boys drank.

"Me call Hat-san!" Shigure cried out and stumbled to Ayame for his cell phone.

"No! Me!" Ayame yelled back and dialed. Shigure then grabbed the phone and giggled,

"Hi Kira! Whatcha doin'? We drinking good drink!" as Ayame, Momiji and Hiro laughed.

"Stop Momo! You're making me dizzy! Shigure yelled at the rabbit as Momo since his name was too long.

"I'm Momiji!" Momiji yelled back, angrily

"Hello? Shigure? Ayame? Are you guys DRUNK? Where's Kisa?" Kira's voice came out as a tiny squeak through the speaker part.

"Haha! Kira sound funny! Haha!" Hiro laughed. And with that, Hiro grabbed the phone and hung up. He then threw it on the floor and stomped on it into million of pieces.

"I hate her! I hate her! Die! DIE!" Hiro jumped up and down on the tiny crushed phone.

"Ungh? Hiro-chan? What are you doing?" Kisa woke up, rubbing her eyes as she stared at Hiro.

"HIWO! That MY PHONE!" Ayame cried out but his words came out all slurred up.

"I hate her!" he continued stomping on it

"Hiro!" Kisa tried to stop him but it was no use.

"Then go stomp on her! Stop crushing Aaya's phone!" Shigure yelled

"Eh? Hiro go crazy! Crazy, crazy, crazy!" Momiji sang and then raged,

"STOP IT HIRO! YOU ASSHOLE!" causing everyone to stare at him.

"SHUT UP!" Hiro screamed and jumped on to the moody rabbit.

* * *

Hatori's group:

"Hello? HELLO?" Kira said into the phone.

"I see those idiots put all that alcohol to good use…" Hatori muttered

"From what I heard, Hiro and Momiji seem drunk too…" Kira said, shutting off her phone

"They're underage!" Yuki yelled, angry with his older brother and older cousin stupidity.

"Why are you turning off your phone?" Haru asked

"My battery's running low, I'll turn it back on when we need it. Where's the thing you saw Tohru?"

"I don't know. Maybe it ran away." Tohru guessed, shrugging. Things didn't seem so scary anymore.

'I just saw something!" Kyo yelled, pointing towards a dark corner.

"I see something over here." Haru pointed at another corner.

"There's something here too." Kira stared at the third corner.

"I think we're surrounded by what ever it is." Hatori stared at the last corner, the fourth corner. There was a loud growl that erupted in the large room and four pair of bright orange eyes came towards them.

"Is it some cats?" Tohru asked

"No…" Hatori trailed

"I think it's-" Haru began but Kira finished

"A tiger."

"Tiger?" Tohru whispered softly as the room burst into bright torchlights around the room. They saw a group of rats, scurrying around them, then the cows and the tigers. Rabbits came hopping out and stood near the cow and the rats, away from the tiger.

"This is some fucked up zoo Akito has…" Kira muttered as she watch a lizard crawl on to a rabbit's head.

"Is there perhaps some theme to these animals?" Tohru asked, she was scared but she had a feeling that no animal will attack.

"I don't know." Kyo replied as he watch several snakes slithered up Hatori and some lizards nearby.

"What is with you and snakes?" Haru asked the stoical doctor.

"Shut up." he glared at the white-haired man. There was a trotting sound behind them and they saw two stallions, up on their hind legs.

"This animal thing is like the zodiac." Kira commented as she watch the animals separate into cliques, the rats ran around Yuki while the cows kept nudging Haru and the snakes and lizards crawled up Hatori. The rabbit were hopping around with the tigers and the horses.

"Yeah, it does." Yuki said as he tried to shoo some rats away from him and Tohru.

"Ok, if it's a horse now, then what comes next?" Haru wondered, thinking

"Sheep!" Tohru exclaimed as some sheep and rams saunter over to them but staying close to the tigers.

"Agh… all these animals are making me confused and are giving me a headache…" Kira rubbed her forehead.

"What's after sheep?" Hatori asked, batting away a snake from his face. Even though he was in the juunishi himself, he never kept up with the order.

"I think the monkey." Kyo said. He always knew the order. He knew who came first, he knew who came last, he knew who lost and was betrayed. How he dreamed to be the _first_ in the juunishi but,

"_That damn rat!"_ Kyo thought and glared at Yuki as little monkeys surrounded them, screeching in panic.

"They remind of Ritsu…" Kira said without thinking as she picked one monkey up.

"Give me that!" Kyo snarled and grabbed the monkey away from Kira. He sat down on the ground, tired of standing as everyone copied what he did.

"_Is she starting to remember? This has to do with Akito I bet…"_ Kyo thought as the monkey jumped out of his arms.

"Ok… what comes after monkey?" Haru asked, trying to get a cow not to chew on his clothes.

"Agh!" Kira hugged Kyo as they heard a loud squawk as roosters came charging in from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Kyo looked at Kira in shock.

"I hate roosters! Make them go away!" she cried in Kyo's shoulder.

"Calm down!" Kyo said to her as he felt her body begin to shake.

"Eh? Kira, you're scared of roosters?" Tohru asked

"…Yes." Kira whispered, her voice was shaky as Kyo tried to shoo away the roosters who kept coming to her.

"Really? How come you never told me?" Hatori asked

"_She never acts like this around Kureno… or is it the rooster itself she's afraid of…_" Hatori thought, watching the frighten girl cling on to Kyo and was practically sitting in his lap.

"_He's not being careful…"_ Hatori thought as he lifted a lizard from his shoulder and put it down.

"You never told me either." Yuki said

"Yeah…" Haru agreed with Yuki. Kyo said nothing because he knew that she was afraid of roosters and it was because she had a bad experience at a small petting zoo where you could feed the farm animals when she was 5.

"I didn't want Akito to know- AGH! It's BITING me!" Kira screamed as one rooster got close enough to peck her hand.

"Shoo! Go away!" Tohru helped out as she waved at the rooster who backed off.

"You thought I was going to tell Akito?" Hatori asked.

"I'm sorry but in this family… every secret you ever tell Akito… puts someone at risks." Kira said, choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't hurt anyone feelings.

"_Even Yuki… even I couldn't be trusted… but…"_ Haru thought and glanced at Kyo. He was strangely silent the whole time but he saw in Kyo's eyes that he knew all along.

"_He knows… she told him…"_ Hatori noticed Haru looking at Kyo and he took a glance at Kyo's face himself. There was a loud barking and some dogs came jogging up to everyone.

"Make that rooster go away." Kira told one dog that came near her. Odd enough, it listened and barked at the rooster who previously pecked at her hand and caused it run off.

"Good doggy!" Kira sat up in Kyo's lap and patted him, scratching him behind the ears.

"_Why does my head hurt so much? Probably just the noise…"_ Kira thought

"And but not least, the boar." Haru pretended to announce as boars came charging at Kyo.

"AGH!" Kyo cried out as Kira got off him quickly and settled next to Haru and his cows.

"Get away from me!" Kyo yelled as boars began to bite him and hit him.

"Shouldn't we help?" Tohru sweatdropped.

"Alright…" Kira sighed and got up, dragged away Kyo from the boars and put his head in her lap. He was covered with bruises and scratches but nothing else seem bad.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"That's a stupid question!" he yelled while she just smiled and said,

"Sorry, but it's a standard question." and all of a sudden, the animals began to back away and cats came flying out of nowhere, surrounding Kyo.

"_AGH! My head hurts so much!"_ Kira screamed in pain in her mind

"Agh…" Kira moaned and clutched her forehead. The pain was throbbing each time she moved, each time she heard an animal make some noise but it got so much more worse with the cats around her.

"_Am I allergic to cats now?"_ she thought as she put Kyo's head down gently and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, looking up at her face.

"Stretching." Kira replied, her head kept throbbing as she walked to the door to try the doorknob, pushing through the crowds and crowds of animals.

She turned the knob and it slowly opened she leaped out and was about to tell everyone before it closed and locked itself.

"No!" she cried out in frustration, banging at the door.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"_Idiot…"_ Akito thought as he wandered into the main house many halls. He had Kureno check the upper floors while he got to check the first and the basement.

"_My little witch will definitely be in the basement."_ Akito grinned evilly. Suddenly his spirit appeared besides him,

"They are in the cursed room and the animals are making their appearances." the spirit reported.

"Good. And how's Kira?"

"She has complained of a headache and it turns out she's afraid of roosters. She also just came out of the room"

"Really? Roosters? Hatori never told me that… interesting. Even better though, all I have to do is show up and finish it off."

"Shall I go back and continue to observe?"

"No, no, go back and make an appearance right after the last animal comes out. Make an appearance to everyone since Kira has just left the room, they need a distraction." Akito ordered to his ever-obedient spirit

"The last animal? As in which one sir?"

"As in the _monstrous_ cat." he said in disgust and then said,

"You may go now. And watch out for Kureno."

"As you wish."

Why couldn't he just build an army of obedient spirits? They would listen to them with no objection or opinion, but unfortunately,

"_I'm dying and I have no power. But before I die, that stupid witch will feel the pain she has caused me, so much pain…"_ Akito thought and smiled to himself at all of the nice daydreams he had and will achieve.

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_PLEASE!_

**_REVIEW! OR NO NEW CHAPTERS!_**

_lol... how's the story so far? Confusing rite? I put oo much magic in it... damn..._

_How are the drunk Shigure, Ayame, Hiro and Momiji?_

_ok... _

_PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT LEAST!_

_but no flames!_


	7. Twisted Thoughts

_XxDarkFairy46xx- lol… yeah the snow IS too deep for Jake but I put it in this chapter so don't worry…lol, I really didn't actually think about that until you reviewed…_

_Another Reader- hmm… no I don't have a beta reader (unfortunately, all my friends complain about the grammar errors too…) and I guess my Spell check on Microsoft Word isn't really that great either… lol, I'll try to re-read it over if I have time after I do my homework…_

_Wow… the seventh chapter…_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Hatori's group:

"Where's Kira?" Hatori asked. All of the animals had fallen asleep around them.

Hatori glanced at his watch,

"_It's already 8 AM… "_ he thought

"I think she went to stretch her legs." Yuki said as Tohru fell asleep with her head in his lap.

"She left like 10 minutes ago, shouldn't she be back by now?" Kyo asked

"You're the one who saw her last stupid cat!"

"Don't call me stupid DAMN RAT!"

"I'll go look for her." Haru got but there was a bright flash and everyone stared at it.

"What the hell?" Kyo muttered

"Welcome my _animals_." a voice rang out and a transparent figure appeared in the center of the flash.

"Akito?" Hatori murmured at the wispy figure

"So good to see you all. I see your _beloved_ liberator has left-BOOM! THUD!" Akito began but a crashing from the doorway interrupted.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK ME OUT?" Kira glared at Akito. The animals suddenly vanish into thin air, revealing Kira at the doorway, glowing from he light behind her.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" Kyo yelled, angry that Kira didn't tell anyone.

"I WAS going to TELL you guys but the door SLAMMED behind me because of HIM!" she screamed, pointing at Akito. Her headache was gone even though she was raging.

"This family has such a temper… I must be going." and disappeared.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"She came back." the spirit told his master.

"That witch kicked the door down… well I've gotten lost in this shit of a place. It's like a fucking maze, I can't get to her!" Akito cried out madly. The spirit said nothing, it knew that it was Akito's fault for all these rooms but it wasn't going to _say_ that _aloud_.

"Forget it! I'll get her next time!" Akito spat and return to the banquet hall.

* * *

Shigure's and Ayame group:

"Ugh… my head hurts." Shigure woke up.

"Mine does not, for I am too amazing for such petty hangovers!" Ayame shouted, waking the others.

"AGH! My head! Too loud!" Shigure shouted

"SHUT UP! MY HEAD HURTS!" Hiro covered his ears and yelled

"Eh? Hiro-chan? Are you ok?" Kisa asked and put a hand to his forehead.

"My head hurts." Hiro replied sullenly.

"HAHA! MY HEAD HURTS! HAHA!" Momiji burst out laughing as everyone stared at him.

"You shouldn't have attacked Momiji, Hiro! It's affected his head!" Ayame scolded the violent boy.

"Let's go home…" Shigure moaned and then asked,

"Ayame, call Kira and ask where are they."

"AGH! I CAN'T FIND MY PHONE!"

"Oh, right…" Hiro muttered and pointed to something on the floor.

"AGH! MY PHONE IS BROKEN!" Ayame sobbed

"AGH! WE'RE STRANDED HERE!" Shigure cried out in panic.

* * *

Hatori's group:

"Let's go find the others!" Kira yelled, holding the door open. Everyone ran out and began going down the hallway they came from. Yuki had to carry Tohru since she was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"Which way do we go?" Haru asked

"Up, we came down those stairs." Hatori noted the narrow stairs.

"You're going to have to wake her, you know." Kyo said to Yuki

"Kyo's right, she could hit her head." Kira said

"Honda-san… wake up." Yuki whispered.

"Eh? Are we alive?" Tohru asked, ever so optimistic. Kira laughed,

"Yeah we're all fine, we have to go up some stairs."

"So we escaped?" Tohru asked hopefully

"Yeah, we have to find the idiots." Yuki replied

"O-oh…are Shigure-san and the others all right?" Tohru asked, worried.

"We won't know until we get there." Hatori said as he began to climb the stairs first, followed Haru, then Kyo, Kira, Tohru and Yuki.

"I hear yelling from over there." Kira pointed down the hallway that Shigure and Ayame had gone down. They followed the sounds to a closed door on their left. Hatori opened it to find sheer chaos.

"HAHA! EVERYBODY'S GOING CRAZY!" Momiji cried out cheerfully laughing. Nobody notice that Hatori and the others had came in or the door was opened.

"WAAH! MY PHONE!" Ayame sobbed

"WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Shigure cried out

"DAMNIT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Hiro yelled

"Hi Hatori-oji-chan!" Kisa said in relief, ran towards Hatori, and hugged Tohru.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kyo yelled loudly that everyone stopped and looked at him.

"AGH! SHUT UP DAMNIT! MY HEAD HURTS!" Hiro screamed out, clutching his head in agony.

"Nice job." Haru commented

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kyo asked but Haru ignored him and went over to Kira and Ayame.

"Calm down Ayame! We'll get a new phone! A better phone!" Kira comforted the sobbing tailor.

"Better? I need the BEST phone! I am the BEST after all!" Ayame said happily.

"Right…" Kira said and glanced at Shigure who was crying on Hatori.

"I thought we were locked in here forever Haa-san! You saved us!" he cried on to Hatori's shoulder

"The door wasn't even locked." Hatori said, awkwardly patting the sobbing dog's back.

"You're all a bunch of idiots!" Kyo yelled out, frustrated with all of them.

"What's wrong with Momiji?" Yuki asked as he watched the rabbit dance on the antique couch.

"Wheee!" Momiji cried out in joy.

"Hiro attacked him." Shigure said

"EH?" Tohru asked, surprised and worried.

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Hiro was crushing Aaya's phone and Momiji called him an 'asshole' and he attacked him and Momiji hit his head." Shigure replied

"That doesn't sound like Momiji." Hatori said while Kira looked around and notice empty bottles and bottles of wine and liquor.

"YOU ACTUALLY LET THEM DRINK?" Kyo shouted

"THEY'RE UNDERAGE!" Yuki yelled at Shigure and Ayame. Kyo smacked each of them on the head.

"Ow! Go away! My head hurts!" Shigure whined

"That's because you have a hangover, along with Hiro and I think Momiji is still drunk. The hit to his head probably affected his mind." Hatori shook his head in disbelief. Hiro was in a chair, moaning that his head hurts.

"_I can't believe I'm related to these people…"_ Hatori thought.

"Let's just get out of here." Kira said as she helped Hiro to his feet.

"STOP MOVING ME! MY HEAD HURTS!" Hiro pounded on Kira's back and she carried him on her shoulder, ignoring his protests.

Hatori helped Shigure and Ayame to their feet while Kisa held hands with Tohru and they left the once valuable antique room that had turned into a dump in a few hours.

* * *

Shigure's house:

"I'M HOME!" Shigure kissed the floor. Hatori had took Momiji, Hiro and Ayame to his place while Haru decided to stay at Shigure's, away from the haunted banquet hall.

"Finally!" Kyo went to his room and slammed the door. Everyone went to either their room to freshen up or take a nap. Haru followed Kira to her room.

Kira's phone started to ring as she turned it on, sitting on her mattress in her room.

"Hello?"

"I TRIED TO CALL YOU A BILLION TIMES! WHAT HAPPEN?" Jake screamed

"I shut off my phone since my battery was running low." Kira said casually.

"Oh… I couldn't find a shovel and I got lost in all of those snow tunnels the town made a couple hours ago so I gave up and came home."

"Wow… you're a real trooper…whatever, we all escaped and we're alive." Kira said sarcastically and nodded as Haru pointed to her bed, meaning he wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Anything bad happen?" Jake asked

"Shigure, Ayame, Hiro and Momiji got drunk."

"Who are Ayame, Hiro and Momiji?"

"Relatives."

"Shigure got drunk?"

"And a hangover." Kira grinned

"Hmm… I always wanted to see that…"

"Didn't you get drunk at the club?"

"Nah, it was no fun going alone, I had to dance with all these sluts." Jake complained

"That sounds horrible!" Kira laughed.

"I got to go, talk to you later." Kira said

"'Kay, later." and they hung up.

"Haru-chan? Are you asleep?" Kira whispered in to his ear.

"Almost." he replied, opening one eye. Kira smiled and laid down next to him.

"Night!" she said softly as she turned her back to him

"Good night." Haru said, turning so he can put his arm around her waist and whispered,

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be friends?"

"Just checking…" Haru trailed off as Kira closed her eyes and fell asleep. He moved closer to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"_So close and yet so far…"_ Haru thought as he drifted to sleep, holding on to Kira.

* * *

Two weeks later:

"GO AWAY! OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Shigure screamed into his phone.

"Um… I just wanted to talk to Kira… I don't like your books anymore…" Jake said

"WHAT? WHY?" Shigure said in panic

"The whole restraining order thing really turns a fan off. Can I talk to Kira now? I can't reach her cell phone."

"YOU WEREN'T A FAN! A STALKER! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

"Were." Jake corrected

Kira then popped her head into Shigure's room and asked,

"Is Jake harassing you?"

"NO! He moved on!" Shigure sniffed, clinging on to the phone

"Um… ok… can I have the phone please?" Shigure handed the phone to her and sat at his desk as Kira left. This was bad, he was out of ideas, he had no more motivation, and he didn't know what to do; it was bad when a fanatic reader suddenly stopped reading your books.

"Ugh… what to write about…" he mumbled into his hands and then his head shot up as he got an _amazing_ idea and his fingers began to fly across his keyboard.

_"He sat on the roof, staring at the horizon, thinking. What was he going to do? His heart broke two years ago and then she returns out of nowhere just when he felt he could move on. He had such subtle feelings for a young girl living in their home, Tohru and now his feelings for Kira came back, rushing in every color._

_"What am I going to do?" Kyo thought and sigh in defeat against love…_

"This is going to be my best story! I could RETIRE after this!" Shigure cheered

"Why the hell are you talking to yourself for?" Kyo stuck his head in when he heard Shigure say something as he walked by.

"Agh! Kyo!" Shigure said, surprised as he quickly saved and close the window of his story.

"What were you doing?" Kyo asked suspiciously

"Nothing! Nothing! Is it lunchtime yet? I'm famished!" Shigure said in a rush, pushing Kyo out the door, into the hallway where they bumped into Kira.

"Hey. Here's your phone Shigure!" Kira handed the phone to Shigure, smiled at Kyo and headed to the door.

"Eh? Kira? Where are you going?" Shigure asked

"Jake's. He's going to take me out for lunch." she called out.

"Kyo, tell Tohru that I won't eat lunch here!" and she was gone.

Kyo turned back at Shigure and glared at him.

"What? What? It's not my fault you didn't take your chance earlier!" Shigure protested

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled as he headed up the stairs.

"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell you Haa-kun slept in her room before!" Shigure sang out.

"What?" Kyo looked shock

"You know how much Haa-kun likes Kira! In fact, I bet Haa-kun is going ask her out soon! Maybe on _Valentine's Day_… or Jake might…" Shigure said casually, waving his hand in a 'not-caring' motion. Kyo said nothing and ran to the roof.

"_If he's not going to do anything on his own, I'm going to help them out… it's the least I could do for sweet Kira…"_ Shigure smiled.

"_And besides, it will help my story very much… now for my onigiri to do her part…"_ he grinned and sipped his tea.

"Is the tea too hot? Too cold?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"No, it's perfect. Everything's fine." he answered, getting puzzled stares from Tohru and Yuki.

"Tohru, can you go get Kyo for lunch? He's on the roof." he said.

"Oh yes!" and she left.

"What are you up to now?" Yuki frowned at his idiotic cousin.

"Oh nothing… what do you think about Kira and Haa-kun together?" Shigure asked. The question threw Yuki off guard.

"Kira and _Haru_?" he asked, astonished

"Yes, yes, you're right, Kyo is a much better match but I'm surprise you didn't take Haa-kun's side."

"…" Yuki said nothing. He hated Kyo but Kira was so much happier with him.

"Aw… Yuki likes Kyo!" Shigure smiled broadly but Yuki kicked him out of the house.

"Waah! Yuki, you're so cold! Yuki! I'm cold!" Shigure yelled as he shivered in the melting snow.

Roof:

"_Stupid dog! What was he talking about? Haru wouldn't do that! Kira doesn't like him like that! And that Jake is a dimwit!" _Kyo thought angrily.

"He's too old for her anyway…" he muttered to himself.

"Who's too old?" Tohru asked as her head popped up.

"Agh! Tohru! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll leave if you want me to!" Tohru started climbing down but Kyo stopped her.

"It's all right…" he sighed

"What do you want?" Kyo ask

"Oh! I just came up here to tell you that it's lunch time."

"Oh, ok." Kyo replied and then asked,

"Tohru, what do you of Kira?"

"She's really nice. You love her, don't you Kyo-kun?" she smiled sincerely at him.

Kyo lowered his eyes to his hands and said nothing for awhile and then whispered softly,

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then you should tell her that. It would be nice if you do it on Valentine's Day."

"But what about her memory?" Kyo asked

"It will be a risk but what if something good comes out of it? Wouldn't you like it if Kira loved you too?" Tohru looked at him with sorrowful eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah… let's go down for lunch. I'm hungry." he said quietly and descended the ladder.

* * *

Park:

"That was a good lunch." Kira smiled at Jake.

"Yeah… Kira?"

"Hm?" she answered, looking out into the trees

"Kira, can't we-" Jake looked at her

"No." she replied, staring at the ground as they walked.

"Why? Why not?" Jake asked

"Because… it doesn't feel right. I… no. Just no." she said, picking up the pace as they walked towards the Sohma Estate.

"Hey." Jake grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for asking again."

"It's all right. I have to stop by in here. I'll see you later!" she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, later." he said and watch her enter the gates.

"_Why? Why is she so close and yet keeps me so far?" _he thought and began to walk home.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"Hey Hatori-chan!" she greeted the stoic doctor in his office.

"Eh? What are you doing here Kira?" Hatori looked up from his files, slightly surprised

"Can't I just come without a reason?" she smiled and sat down in a chair across from Hatori's

"No… were you planning on visiting someone?"

"If you think I'm going to _visit_ Akito, then you're crazy. I just wanted to see how everyone was, especially Momiji and Haru."

"Right…" Hatori said in disbelief and went back to his files.

"Don't you believe me Hatori? I never lied to you, have I?" she complained

"Not that I know of."

"Exactly! Well I'm off! See you!" Kira got up and headed to the door.

"Kira."

"Yes?" she turned around

"Don't visit Akito...-" Hatori warned but Kira interrupted him.

"Don't worry!" Kira grinned and was about to leave but Hatori stopped her.

"…And Haru."

"Why? What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Kira asked, worried.

"I don't want you to visit him. He's been turning Black more often lately and he might be dangerous."

"I'll go check on him to see what's wrong then." she said and left.

"_This will not go well… Haru is going to lose control and do something drastic…"_ Hatori thought and picked up his phone.

"Hello? Shigure?"

"Haa-san!" Shigure greeted

"I'm working on a new story!"

"That's nice… do you mind telling Yuki to come to the estate?" Hatori asked

"Eh? Why? Does this have to do-" Shigure sound worried but Hatori interrupted

"No. It has to do with Kira and Haru."

"Really?" Shigure gasped and then said,

"I'll send him over right away!" and hung up.

"_Why do I have a feeling that he's up to something?"_ Hatori thought.

* * *

Shigure's House:

"Oh YUKI-KUUUNN!" Shigure yelled in a singsong voice as he enters the dining room.

"Yes?" Yuki asked, watching Shigure suspiciously.

"You're needed at the main house!" Shigure squealed happily. Yuki paled and dropped his chopsticks. Kyo stared at Shigure wide-eyed as Tohru just watched, puzzled at their reaction.

"You seem too happy. What are you up to?" Kyo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, so suspicious… Yuki! GO! It's an emergency!" Shigure grabbed Yuki's arm but he resisted

"Why? I'm not going." Yuki said emotionlessly

"But it has to do with…" Shigure stopped and glanced at Kyo.

"What?" Kyo looked at Shigure in the eye but Shigure turned back and whispered into Yuki's ear,

"It has to do with Kira and Haa-kun. I would send Kyo but… you know…"

Yuki immediately got up and asked anxiously,

"They're not hurt are they? Did Akito do anything?" as he walked quickly to the door.

"No… at least not yet…" Shigure answered cryptically

"Who's injured? Are they going to be fine?" Tohru asked Shigure

"They? Who's 'they'?" Kyo asked, annoyed with all the secrecy.

"Don't worry Tohru! If Yuki gets there in time, they'll be fine!" Shigure ignored Kyo

"WHO'S 'THEY'?" he yelled

"You don't need to know if nothing bad happens Kyo-kun." Shigure replied calmly as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"_Of course, you and I both have different definitions of 'bad', but deep down, you want Kira to remember your love, don't you Kyo?"_ Shigure thought.

"And if something bad does happen?"

"So pessimistic!" Shigure sipped his tea.

"What if something BAD HAPPENS?" Kyo yelled

"Then Hatori will be very busy."

"How bad is it? And why can't I go help?" Kyo asked, calmer.

"Hmm… it would make it worse." Shigure looked straight into Kyo's fiery eyes.

"What? Will you quit looking at me like that?" Kyo shouted

"Like what?" Shigure asked innocently

"_I really don't see why Kira likes him, he has a terrible temper… so does Haru… I wonder if Jake does too…"_ Shigure mind wandered.

"LIKE THAT!" Kyo pointed at Shigure's face.

"I just see Shigure-san's face." Tohru answered, looking at Shigure.

"It's incredibly handsome, isn't it?" Shigure smiled at Tohru causing her to blush.

"You're CRAZY!" Kyo got and stomp up the stairs.

* * *

Streets:

"_I heard that Haru was having problems in school since winter break, but to take it out on Kira seems impossible! He loves her…"_ Yuki thought as he jogged slowly to the estate.

"…_That idiot is going to say something in front of Kira!"_ Yuki thought, infuriated as he enter the main gates. He ran through the door, nearly bumping into Hatori.

"Yuki. It's good that you're here. I would go but it might seem suspicious and Haru always listened to you better." Hatori walked Yuki to Haru's room and then stopped a few feet away, so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Haru?" Yuki opened the door and looked around. He didn't see any room damage, he heard no screaming, no yelling, but he saw one thing that made his jaw dropped.

He saw Haru and Kira making out on the bed.

* * *

_Aww… Poor Kyo! _

_Note: it's two weeks later so winter break is over and everyone is back in school again. _

_I hope everyone isn't too confused, I'm seriously confusing myself, there's so many characters! lol…_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Mistaken Voices

_Another Reader- Hmm… thanks for the offer but I have no idea how to get my story to you! (And I have NO IDEA what's a beta reader either…hee hee, lol) _

_  
Yeah, new chapter… this one has a bit more detail about what happen with Kira and Haru in his room… so beware…_

* * *

Haru's Room:

"Haru-chan?" Kira asked as she slowly opened his door. She saw Haru sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Kira? Hey." Haru looked and smiled.

"_He seems fine to me."_ Kira thought as she sat down next to him.

"Hey. So what's this about you going Black in school?" Kira asked.

"How do you know about that?" Haru looked surprised. He didn't think that everyone would hear about that so soon.

"It's a school full of _teens_! Everyone is a gossiper!" Kira exclaimed.

"So you gossip too?" Haru smiled and casually put his arm around her shoulders.

"_What am I doing?" _Haru thought, panicking

"**_Just making things move a bit faster…"_** a voice said in his head.

"I just listen to the gossip… so what's up with you?" Kira replied as she perused through the book Haru was reading.

"Nothing, just been thinking about some stuff…" Haru answered.

"_What the HELL? I meant to just say 'Nothing'!"_ Haru thought

"**_If you just said that, what fun would that be? Now she'll worry about you."_** a dark voice grinned

"Thinking about some stuff…?" Kira echoed, flipping through the book.

"Isn't this Shigure's book?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Haru answered carefully, making sure he said nothing else. His arm around Kira's shoulder pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, Kira. We're just friends right?" he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him and her eyes slightly widen.

"_His eyes… He turned Black!"_ Kira thought.

"Yeah, we're friends…" she answered, puzzled.

"Wanna be more than that?" he whispered softly. He felt her heart beating faster and he smirked.

"**_Hmm… this is going to be fun…"_** he darkly thought.

"Haru… I think-" she began to say but he kissed her lightly on the lips, cutting her off.

"Shh… you don't know, do you? He loves you so much but he had to make you forget what you saw, what he didn't want you to see, what you had… that's alright, you have me now…"he soothed, putting a finger to lips. He then began to kiss her, crushing his mouth against hers.

"_What is he talking about? Oh my God… what am I doing?"_ Kira thought as she let Haru's tongue into her mouth, kissing him back. Both of them weren't aware that Yuki had just opened the door, staring at them.

"Haru…" Kira murmured, pulling her lips away from his and kicked him, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Kira?" Yuki said and Kira looked at him, stunned.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Kira asked

"Ow… I'm exhausted…" Haru moaned.

"Are you okay?" Kira anxiously asked him as she helped him up with Yuki's help.

"Yeah…Yuki? What are you doing here?" Haru finally noticed Yuki

"I came to check on Kira." Yuki answered and grabbed Kira's arm.

"Eh? Yuki?" Kira followed as he pulled her out, leaving Haru behind.

"We have to go." Yuki said, biting his lips.

"_Did he say anything? She seems fine…"_ Yuki's mind raced.

"Hatori?" Kira was amazed to see the doctor waiting outside.

"Kira? Are you all right?" Hatori inquired, slightly worried.

"Yeah… what's going on? Why are you two here?" Kira questioned

"I'm going to check on Haru…" Yuki said, leaving Hatori to come up with an answer.

"I told you Haru has been going Black lately and I called Yuki to check on you, in case he did something to you." Hatori replied.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry over me so much." Kira said, suspicious. It seemed odd that Hatori would go through all that trouble.

"Haru..." Yuki said, as he looked down on Haru who was lying down on his bed, eyes shut.

"…I messed up, didn't I?" Haru said, his eyes still close.

"You tell me… all I saw you two do was kiss…" Yuki replied bitterly.

"I don't remember doing anything except kissing her… everything else is such a blur."

"You better hope that you didn't _say_ anything besides kissing her." Yuki said and left.

"_I messed up. Everything, all of my chances with her… I blew it. I really am stupid…"_ Haru thought, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Street:

"Kira…" Yuki began.

"Hm? Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Haru… he didn't say anything to you?" Yuki asked, precariously. She continued to walk, looking down, saying nothing.

"_What do I SAY? Should I tell him what Haru said? It didn't even make sense!" _Kira thought.

"Kira? Did he say anything?" Yuki pulled her out of her thoughts.

"He said… nothing. Nothing." Kira said tentatively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… can you not tell anyone what you saw, Yuki-chan?" Kira looked up into his eyes.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone." Yuki smiled in relief. He was glad that Haru didn't say anything. They were walking, Shigure's house in view.

"_Should I have told him? What would he say? What WAS Haru talking about anyway?"_ Kira thought.

* * *

Shigure's House:

"Eh? Welcome back! What was the emergency?" Tohru greeted them.

"Emergency?" Kira glanced at Yuki suspiciously.

"Nothing! Everything's fine now!" Yuki quickly covered up as they all walked into the dining room.

"So how was it?" Shigure asked, practically beaming at them.

"Fine…" Kira replied, unsure.

"I know you're up to something, the way you keep looking at everyone like that." Yuki glared at Shigure.

"You're so cold…" Shigure whined and then cheerfully cried out,

"Excuse me but I must be off!" and left, drawing question marks from Tohru, Yuki, and Kira.

"I'm going to my room." Kira said and left. Yuki turned and smiled at Tohru.

"C'mon, let's go check our secret base." he said, causing Tohru to blush.

"Y-yes, let's go!"

* * *

Shigure's room:

His fingers flew as words flicker on to the screen,

_"What are they talking about? Why won't they tell me?" Kyo thought, confused. Confusion continued to rule his mind these days, should he take his chance on Kira or let them grow cold as he warms up to Tohru and steal her away from the charming Prince Yuki? He closed his eyes, remembering the past. The amazing past…_

_"It's my fault…" Kyo murmured sadly. It was his fault for training with Kira. It was his fault breaking the bracelet. It was his fault that she saw it. She saw his truly cursed form. It was entirely his fault and yet, Kira took the blame. She took the blame for everything._

_"Why must she… why does she… why?" he thought, his head fell into his hands._

_"Kyo-kun?" a soft voice said. A female voice. Tohru's sweet angel-like voice…"_

Shigure stopped typing and grinned as he picked up the phone to call Hatori.

"Hi Haa-san!" he smiled like a madman.

"Yes? What do you want, Shigure?"

"SO?" Shigure asked expectantly

"So what?"

"What happen between Kira and Haru?"

"Nothing but I overheard Yuki mention 'kissing'-"

"WHAT? REALLY? YAY!" Shigure interrupted, crying out in victory.

"Were you planning this all along?" Hatori accused

"Sorry, can't talk now! Bye Haa-san!" Shigure hung up quickly and went back to his story.

_"Haru leaned on to Kira, he felt her heart beat faster as his lips brush her own. He then kissed her hungrily; her mouth opened slightly, letting his tongue explore inside. Kira's mind raced but she couldn't focus on a single thought and melted into the kiss, her body pressed against his as his mouth traveled down, nibbling on her neck."_

"At least someone can show their love to Kira…" Shigure smiled but a memory kept tugging at him.

Flashback:

"Hi Shigure-chan! Hi Hatori-chan" a 15 year old Kira waved. Suddenly, Kyo came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile as he hugged her from behind.

"My, my, Kyo has been quite naughty…" he said, grinning.

"Shigure…" Hatori warned

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, his face turned slightly red.

"Kyo-kun is a meanie! Haa-san!" he pointed to Kyo. Kira laughed, watching Hatori roll his eyes.

"Honestly Shigure, can't you grow up?" Hatori admonished him.

"I write my own books, isn't that grown up enough?" he asked innocently

End of Flashback

"Hmm… good times…" Shigure smiled.

* * *

Kira's Room:

_"**He loves you so much but he had to make you forget what you saw, what he didn't want you to see, what you had…"**_ Kira kept thinking of what Hatori said.

"Who? Who loves me so much? Forget what I saw? What did I see?" Kira sighed, exasperated, all of this was so confusing.

"Who loves me… obviously, he's not talking about himself… but who? Yuki? He likes Tohru! Kyo? I don't even know him! But Haru said 'forget'… did I forget something?" Kira tried to analyze what she heard as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next week in School:

"You'd think they would stop staring after a couple of weeks…" Kira remarked as guys gawked at her. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a leather jacket on top. Her jeans were ripped at the knees that hugged her every curve, and were matched with knee-high boots.

"You really should start wearing the uniform." Yuki told her

"But the uniform is so tacky!" she exclaimed

"You really should wear it." Kyo said, glaring at some guy who was about to come up to Kira. He quickly put his arm around her shoulders, trying to make it look casual.

"Could it be Kyo? Ow, my head!" Kira thought and rubbed her forehead.

"I think the uniform would look good on you!" Tohru said

"TACKY?" President Takei exclaimed in shock.

"Yes…" Kira looked at the president.

"My great-great-great grandfather DESIGNED these very uniforms!"

"Which makes it even MORE tacky!" Kira yelled back, aggravated. First the headache and now some geek yelling at her…

"How dare you! In this school, it's all about the education and how well students can academically reach! Not about fashion!" President Takei preached

"Exactly! Why waste money on uniforms instead of more computers or textbooks?" Kira retorted.

"… I'm LEAVING!" he cried out and left, unable to think of a reply, as his two followers scurried after him.

"Idiot…" Kira muttered as they all walked into their last class of the day and sat in their seats.

"As you all know, Valentine's Day is in a few days. Unfortunately, we do not have enough money to fund the traditional dance this year." the teacher began, Yuki standing by her side and students groaned.

"See? I told you uniforms were a waste!" Kira whispered to no one in particular but Kyo heard her and smiled.

"We will have a small festival with small booths featuring something different that has to do with Valentine's Day instead. We need volunteers for the refreshments…" Yuki said, looking around the classroom.

"Alright, Tohru-kun, Hanajima-kun and Uo-kun have volunteered. Next, we need help with the entertainment."

Kira gasped and raised her hand quickly.

"Are you sure Kira? You are new, can you handle the responsibility?" the teacher asked, looking doubtful at her.

"Of course!" Kira exclaimed. Yuki and Kyo looked at her like she was nuts.

"You idiot! You think you can handle it?" Kyo said to her.

"Yeah, what can be so hard?" she shrugged.

"Do you have any ideas for the entertainment?" Yuki asked her, looking unsure.

"Yes." was all Kira replied, vaguely and simply.

"Alright, moving on…" the teacher tried to get everyone's attention.

* * *

After school:

"Yo new girl! You're sure up to it?" Uo asked. Tohru, Hanajima, Kira and Uo were all waiting for the Sohma's.

"Yeah, no problem! God, I'm hot…" she answered, taking off her jacket.

"Hey!" Uo cried out.

"Eh?" Tohru and Kira looked at her.

"What she means is your tattoo, the one on your back." Hanajima calmly explained

"Oh! That's right! Kira is the Black Dragons!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really? I heard they're practically the only gang where they don't beat up anybody or go around getting beaten up. But I heard there were mostly guys in it." Uo said

"Yeah, there are a lot of guys in it and practically no girls but they guys are really nice." Kira smiled

"Agh! It just slipped my mind! I know some one heads the gang, a girl, but I can't remember her name!" Uo yelled.

"Kira?" Hanajima said

"Eh?" Kira answered as Uo cried out,

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Kyo came up behind them.

"The name of the leader of the Black Dragons! Kira! That's her name!" Uo said as everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Um… yeah… I head the gang…" Kira said quietly.

"Aren't you the only girl in that gang? Why would a bunch of guys listen to you?" Hanajima asked

"WHAT?" Kyo exclaimed

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said

"You're the ONLY GIRL?" Kyo yelled

"Yeah… have a problem with that?" she grinned at him

"Yeah! Of course I do! What if some guy asks you out?" he shouted

"Why do you care? Jealous, Orangey?" Uo smirked.

"They only ask me out when I'm available. Let's say, for example, you ask me out and I said yes; that would make me unavailable." Kira explained.

"Fine! Are you available now?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe… are you asking me out?" Kira looked at him, grinning

"It HAS to be Kyo! Yuki would never love me like that! And Kyo is JEALOUS now!" Kira thought.

"Yes- No! I mean no!" Kyo stammered.

"Go for it Orangey! Ask her out!" Uo cheered, pushing Kyo closer to Kira.

"Would you SHUT UP?" Kyo turned to Uo.

"Ask her out! It WOULD make her unavailable!" Uo protested

"Tell everyone I'm going to Shishou's, ok?" Kira nodded to Tohru and left.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going!" Kyo began to walk off.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Tohru asked him

"Shishou's!" he yelled.

* * *

Street:

"That damn yankee…" Kyo muttered. He then saw Kira walking ahead of him.

"Eh? KIRA!" he called out. She turned around, surprised, and waited for him to catch up.

"What?" she asked him.

"Where are you going?"

"Shishou's!" she smiled.

"To train?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Shishou's, I've been training with Shishou forever." Kyo said.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah… hey, about before… on the whole available thing, are you really available?" Kyo asked, hesitantly.

"Hm? No, I'm unavailable." she replied.

"W-what?" Kyo didn't get it. He didn't want to know. Kira looked at him and her eyes widened.

_"He looks so SAD! OH MY GOD! That means he DOES like me!"_ Kira thought and then hugged him.

"I'm kidding! You look like you were about to DIE!" she cried out.

"His heart is beating really fast…" Kira mind wandered as Kyo hugged her back.

"Do you wanna go out?" he whispered so softly into her ear. She didn't know why but she wanted to stay in Kyo's arms forever, it felt so right.

"Yeah, I would like that." she replied, pulling back from Kyo and they began to walk again.

_"I can't believe I did that! I'm risking everything!"_ Kyo thought, panicking and yet happy too.

_"Oh my God! Was this what Haru meant? What we had? Isn't that past tense? Did we know each other before?"_ Kira mind raced back and forth.

"Shishou?" Kyo called out.

"Shishou? Kunimitsu?" Kira yelled.

"Welcome Kyo, Kira. You're looking well." Shishou greeted them in the kitchen.

"Hi Shishou!" Kira smiled

"Where's Kunimitsu?" she asked, grinning

"He's in his office." Shishou answered and Kira ran off.

"How have you been doing Kyo?" Shishou asked.

"… I just asked her out." his muffled voice replied, his head was resting on the table.

"Eh? You asked Kira out? Good for you! I always knew you had the courage!" Shishou cheered

"What if I mess up?" Kyo mumbled.

"You weren't this nervous before."

"That was different! Before, we were friends and then we got closer!" Kyo protested

"So become friends again." Shishou answered simply.

"I already asked her out!" Kyo cried out, exasperated.

"What did Haru mean?" Kira thought as she walked slowly to Kunimitsu's office

_"**He loves you so much but he had to make you forget what you saw, what he didn't want you to see, what you had…"**_ Haru's words kept ringing in her head. She thought about Kyo and suddenly something was wiped clean, like a fog moving away. Everything began to spin and then she heard something in her mind,

Voices:

_"No! Don't look! DON'T LOOK!" a rough voice growled._

_"Kyo? KYO?" a female voice screamed._

_"Look at what you have done! This curse! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" violently mad voice raged, accusing her and then she heard a punch and a slap._

Kira gasped, "My fault? What the? Kyo? I'm so confused!"

"Kira?" Kunimitsu said from behind her.

"Eh?"

"You okay? What happen to your face?" Kunimitsu looked at her with concern.

_"She looks so pale!"_ Kunimitsu thought

"My face?" Kira ran off, back to the kitchen, followed by Kunimitsu behind her.

"My face! What's wrong with it?" she cried out.

"It hurts! My head hurts! My cheek hurts…" Kira thought

"Eh? What happen Kira?" Shishou looked at her.

"What the HELL happened?" Kyo yelled and glared at Kunimitsu.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Kunimitsu said quickly. Kira pulled open a draw and grabbed a mirror from it. She saw a large slash across her forehead and a bruise on her cheek. She touched the cut, revealing blood on her hands, causing her to exclaim,

"It's REAL!"

"Of course it is!" Kyo said annoyed and grabbed her.

"Let's go home and call Hatori!" he said, dragging her out of the house.

"See you later Shishou! Kunimitsu!" Kira yelled

"See you!" Shishou waved.

"Well? Do you know how you got that?" Kyo pointed to her face.

"No… I just zoned out in the hallway!" Kira told him, raking her hair back. They arrived to Shigure's house and went in.

"Hi Shigure! Hi Hatori! What are you doing here?" Kira greeted, forgetting about her face.

"What happen to you Kira?" Shigure exclaimed.

"Some ghost attacked her." Kyo poured himself a cup of tea.

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked Kyo.

"I don't know! She said that she zoned out in hallway and woke up with that." Kyo waved his hand at Kira.

"Really? What happen when you zoned out?" Hatori asked Kira

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear voices in your head? Did you see something that felt like you were there but you know you weren't?" Hatori explained

_"HE KNOWS! HATORI KNOWS SOMETHING!" _Kira mind screamed

"…No… I'm going to clean the blood off." Kira got up and walked out.

"She zoned out, she didn't go _insane_!" Kyo said

"I know but maybe this is one way of her memory coming back. That cut across her forehead and that bruise, it looks similar to what Akito did to her."

"Her memory is coming BACK?" Kyo shrieked.

"Oh dear… " Shigure exclaimed

"This is all my fault!" Kyo's mind screamed.

"Oh no…" Kyo groaned, his head in his hands.

"Oh! Kyo-kun did something!" Shigure gasped.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled and stomped out.

"You really can't stay quiet, can you?" Hatori shook his head.

"Eh?" Shigure looked at him innocently and confused.

"Never mind…" Hatori sighed.

* * *

Kira's Room:

"My fault… it's all my fault…I did something bad, really bad. It's all my fault…" Kira thought as she lied on her bed, eyes shut.

"What did I do wrong?" Kira asked herself as Haru's voice rang in her head.

_"**He loves you so much but he had to make you forget what you saw, what he didn't want you to see, what you had…"**_

"Forget what I saw… forget what I had… I bet Akito knows!" Kira thought and she quietly ran down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_This chapter was a bit crazier… so yeah…_

_REVIEW! THAT'S AN ORDER!_


	9. Midnight Movie MADNESS!

…_Sniff… no reviews from my last chapter…_

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'The Ring' or 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' _

_I really don't know why I'm typing a new chapter even though nobody reviewed…_

_Let's get this over with…

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

"_Damnit! I hate doing this…"_ Kira thought as she dodged behind a bush. She then pulled herself up into Akito's window.

"Finally…" Kira muttered. It took a while because Kureno kept doing property patrolling.

"Kira. Welcome, I've been expecting you." Akito smiled.

"So you know what's going on? What's going on with this…?" Kira waved at her face.

"I have a few… _theories_ that might clear some things up." Akito grinned and motioned towards a table with two seats.

"Sit down."

Kira sat down and then glared at him,

"Start explaining."

"Hmm… where should I begin… how about I start with your mother?" Akito rubbed his chin as he was thinking.

"My mother? She has nothing to do with this!" Kira cried out in shock.

"You don't know that, do you? In fact, she has to do with _everything_…" Akito trailed off.

* * *

Shigure's House:

"This is delicious!" Shigure beamed at Tohru, having just finished his dinner.

"Yes it is." Hatori agreed calmly as he pushed his plate away.

"Thank you!" Tohru blushed at the compliments.

"Don't you just LOVE her? My NEW housewife!" Shigure cried out as he put his arms around Tohru.

"Oh…um…EH?" Tohru said, confused but blushed.

"You never learn, do you?" Hatori took a drag from his cigarette.

"Eh?" Shigure looked confused.

"_5…4…3…2…1-"_ Hatori thought and as if on cue,

"WHA? WHO'RE YOU CALLING YOUR NEW HOUSEWIFE?" Kyo screamed as Yuki yelled at the same time,

"WHA? LEAVE HER ALONE! GO BACK TO YOUR _OLD_ HOUSEWIFE!" and they both smacked Shigure on the head.

"But Hatori kicked me out!" Shigure whined.

"_HEY!_ Don't pull _me_ into this!" Hatori said sternly to Shigure.

"Haa-san!" Shigure whined

"Don't worry Gure-san! I will be with you ALWAYS!" Ayame came bursting in, along with Haru and Momiji.

"_Never get any peace in this house…"_ Yuki thought, rubbing his temple and sighed.

"Oh Aaya! How you fill my heart with love!" Shigure exclaimed. There was a pause and then they both cried out,

"ALL RIGHT!" and thumbs up.

"STOP THAT!" Yuki yelled

"CUT IT OUT! DAMN PSYCHOS!" Kyo screamed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kyo yelled at the new guests but was completely ignored.

"Yay! Tohru!" Momiji greeted Tohru.

"Hello Momiji! Hello Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru cried back.

"Hey… where's Kira?" Haru asked,

"Oh! I think she's in her room. Her door was closed so perhaps she doesn't want to be disturbed…" Tohru trailed off as Haru headed for the stairs.

"It's alright. Kira always wants to be disturbed. Thank you." Haru slowly walked up the stairs and Yuki followed after him.

"Hey Haru! Do you think this is a good idea?" Yuki whispered

"I'm just going to apologize…"

"Are you _sure_ that you didn't say anything?"

"No." Haru walked down the hallway, towards Kira's room.

"No? No, you didn't say anything or no, you're not sure?" Yuki asked, grabbing Haru's arm before he knocked on the door.

Haru sighed and replied,

"No, I'm not sure."

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"Your mother was very beautiful, smart, clever, intelligent, and absolutely amazing." Akito began, his sparkled as he dreamed.

"It's funny how you compliment her excessively and yet you _killed_ her. It's also sick how you talk about her like that." Kira said bitterly, smiling and rolled her eyes.

"It was necessary." Akito sighed and then warned,

"Don't interrupt me!" as Kira just rolled her eyes again.

"She and I dated for a while, 19 years ago, and we became engaged. Unfortunately-" Akito began but Kira interrupted,

"Hey! She's _older_ than you! You were probably one or something!"

"Kira, my sweet _witch_, your mother was a witch, I was a warlock, reincarnated for my… second time, and there are _ways_." Akito replied, irritated.

"EW! You're like _centuries_ older then her!" Kira exclaimed in disgust, she had let her guard down a little since Akito hadn't threatened her _yet_.

"LET ME FINISH MY STORY!" Akito yelled in frustration. Kira sighed and Akito continued,

"She met that _disgusting _man named Hiroyuki Sohma. He was an upcoming politician and she was his part-time assistant. She became his full time assistant, saw him more often, and avoided me. I loved her so much that I let her but when she broke off the engagement…" Akito watched Kira's face but her eyes were blank, emotionless and she said nothing.

"Yes, it's depressing isn't it?" Akito smiled sadly.

"No… it's sick! Why did you kill someone you _loved_? That sounds so wrong… you and my mom…" Kira muttered.

"You're too young to understand… love isn't always happiness and fairy tales. Sometimes if you love someone so much you can't stand it to see them become happy with someone else… it brings pain, misery, and finally, _hate_."

"So you were jealous? That stupid! And that means you weren't a real Sohma!" Kira exclaimed angrily.

"Yes and you must be going." Akito stood up.

"Eh? Why? You never finished!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Akito said and returned to his bed.

"Wha? I'm not coming here again!"

"If you want to know what happens you will come here for the whole week after school." Akito said calmly.

"Wha? No way!" Kira cried out.

"Ok then, you'll never find out what happen. And, mind you, no one else knows what happened next besides me." he called out as Kira jumped out of his window.

"Fucking asshole, like I'm going to come HERE again…" Kira thought as she stalked off.

* * *

Shigure's House:

Kira opened the door and walked in, forgetting nobody knew she was gone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jake yelled at her. He was wearing some sweats and a muscle shirt.

"Out. What are you doing here?" Kira narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and walked to the dining room, Jake followed behind her.

"It's Valentine's Day week! Our annual movie weekend marathon!" Jake replied.

"Really? I don't remember doing it last year. Hi everybody! What are you doing here Ayame? Momiji?" Kira asked.

"Oh! We came to visit everyone! And I'm sure everyone wanted to see me!" Ayame smiled at Kira.

"Hi Kira! Want some candy?" Momiji greeted and Kira nodded, taking a red lollipop from him.

"Eh? Kira? You were out? I thought you were in your room. I told Haru that you were and Yuki followed him." Tohru said.

"Where did you go?" Kyo asked her.

"Hmm… out. What movies did you bring?" Kira turned to Jake.

"It's a surprise! And what happen to your face?" Jake beamed and looked concerned.

"Yay! I like surprises! Don't you, Tohru?" Momiji smiled happily.

"Yes! I like surprises too!"

"Then you guys can watch the movies with us!" Kira smiled ignoring Jake's question.

"Me too! Me too! I wanna watch too!" Shigure waved his hand in the air.

"Yes! Us too! Tori-san and I want to watch too! You can't have movie night without me!" Ayame grabbed Hatori's hand and waved it in the air.

"I do not!" Hatori protested.

"C'mon! It'll be fun, Haa-san!" Shigure grabbed Hatori's arm and dragged him to the TV room.

"Wait! Wait for me! I have the movies!" Jake ran after them.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a minute…" Kira then bounded up the stairs quickly.

"Let's go! I'm so excited! Let's go!" Momiji grabbed Kyo and Tohru's arm and dragged them to the TV room.

"Hey! HEY! I didn't say I wanted to watch a stupid movie!" Kyo yelled, trying to resist Momiji.

"Do you not want to watch a movie with Tohru?" Momiji stopped and looked at Kyo.

"Of course I do! I mean I don't want to watch anything with THEM!" Kyo pointed to the Mabudachi Trio and Jake. They were all sitting on the floor, laughing except for Hatori who sat in a nearby recliner.

"Do you not want to watch anything with _Kira?_" Momiji asked again. Kyo stopped yelling and let Momiji drag him.

"_He really loves her…"_ Tohru thought, smiling.

* * *

Upstairs:

"Um, what are you two doing?" Kira sweatdropped when she saw Haru and Yuki sitting outside her door.

"Eh? Kira? What happen to your face?" Yuki stood up.

"Yeah… am I interrupting something?" Kira grinned and winked at Haru.

"Wha? NO! Kira!" Yuki said, embarrassed at the thought as Haru replied calmly,

"Yeah but that's ok." and he put his arm around Yuki.

"I'M LEAVING!" Yuki began to storm down the hall.

"Wait! Yuki!" Kira ran after him.

"Eh? What?"

"Jake came over… they're having movie night downstairs. Including Shigure and Ayame." Kira warned him as he sigh, exhausted but Kira continued, pushing him towards the stairs,

"But _Tohru_ is going to be there!" she said in a singsong voice, causing Yuki to blush but he went downstairs grudgingly. Kira returned to her door and opened it.

"Kira." Haru said.

"Hm?" Kira said, searching through some draws.

"About what happen the before… I'm sorry." Haru apologized.

"It's alright. You can't control your dark self!" Kira grinned at him and then said,

"You should go downstairs, it's a movie weekend marathon!"

"Movie marathon?"

"Yep! Me and Jake '_assumingly_' do it every year. It'll be fun!" Kira said.

"Then what are you doing upstairs? And what happen to your face? Got in another fight with Shishou?" Haru asked, he was use to Kira getting scrapes and bruises.

"You can say that." Kira replied airily.

"Right, see you downstairs." and he left.

* * *

Downstairs:

"You guys better not start the movie without me!" Kira came downstairs, wearing some pajama pants and a tank top. She had put a bandage on her fore head but left her cheek alone.

"Hurry up!" Jake urged her as he sat next to the VCR, ready to push the tape in. Kira took a seat on the couch, between Haru and where Jake was sitting. Everyone else was sitting on the floor except for Hatori who was sitting in the recliner, reading a book, and entirely ignoring everyone else.

"No popcorn?" Kira asked, surprised.

"_Kira_!" Jake moaned. He didn't want to make the popcorn as the movie was about to start.

"Ok!" Kira sat back and leaned her head on Haru's shoulder.

"_She acts as if nothing happened yesterday!"_ Kyo thought, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Start the movie!" Shigure and Ayame hooted.

"Would you just put the tape in? And what movie is it?" Kyo asked, annoyed.

Jake didn't answer and just push the tape in and pressed 'Play', he then jumped in to his spot next to Kira and shut all of the lights off.

"Hey! I'm reading." Hatori said.

"Come join us Tori-san!" Ayame patted to a spot next to him. Hatori sighed in defeat and sat down next to them. The TV went from static to black and then the title appeared,

_"The Ring"_

"Yay!" Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji cheered. Yuki just shook his head and Kyo rolled his eyes,

"You idiot! What if some people in here don't want to watch a horror flick?" he yelled as he turned to Jake. Jake paused the movie.

"Jake!" Kira slapped him.

"My mom always said I had to be brave so I will watch this movie." Tohru whispered and Yuki smiled and put his arm around her,

"Don't worry, it's just a movie."

"…" Kira said nothing at the comment.

"C'mon Kira! You have to overcome your fears!" Jake encouraged her

"You're scared?" Hatori watched her curiously.

"_Who knew that she would be frighten by a movie?"_ Hatori thought in disbelief.

"I'm not scared of it! I just… don't like scary movies."

"We won't watch it if you don't want to." Momiji suggested.

"You can sit next to us!" Shigure and Ayame offered, grinning maniacally, patting at a spot between them.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled.

"Don't worry, like Yuki said, it's just a movie." Haru said calmly.

"That's what _you_ think…" Kira said doubtfully.

"It's alright! It's just liked that time I went to the haunted house! It was so much fun! And touching!" Tohru smiled reassuring to her as Jake pressed 'Play' again, un-pausing it.

"Touching?" Shigure whispered

"You were all a bunch of idiots to listen to Haru's stupid story!" Kyo whispered fiercely.

"Story? Oh yeah… that story." Kira looked at Haru and laughed.

"Shhh! The movie has started!" Jake hushed them, his eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

About Two Hours Later:

"I-I-is it o-o-over?" Tohru stammered, hiding behind a pillow and holding onto Yuki's arm.

"Yep!" Jake smiled.

"Yeah…" Yuki whispered gently, removing his arm from her grip.

"That was fun!" Momiji said, looking un-scared and smiling happily.

"That was stupid! It wasn't even scary!" Kyo complained and looked over at Kira.

"Hey Kira, it's over." Haru said gently to her as she buried herself in his chest, not that he _minded_.

"Yeah, you can get off of Haru." Kyo said bitterly.

"Oh? What's this? What's this? Is Kyonkichi jealous?" Ayame exclaimed. Shigure watched interested while Hatori had returned to his recliner during the movie, his face as emotionless as ever.

"WHA? Don't call me Kyonkichi!"

"Tsk, tsk! You send your beloved Kagura away for a week so you can have an affair and now that she returned, she won't speak to you!" Ayame stated.

"Good!" Kyo said as Jake got up and said,

"Next movie!"

"What movie?" Kira said warily, watching him with wide eyes.

"The Ring TWO!" Jake exclaimed, waving the tape.

"Another scary movie?" Kyo asked.

"Good." Kira sighed in relief.

"Good?" Kyo asked, surprised,

"The sequels are never as scary as the first one." Kira told him.

"I know! That's why I brought… The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Jake said, playing the tape and the title showed up.

"Yay!" Shigure, Ayame and Momiji applauded

"Oh no…so many Samaras…" Kira groaned as she closed her eyes and Haru put his arm around her.

"WHAT? You asshole!" Kyo yelled.

"Why? You scared? Or jealous?" Jake smirked at him as he returned to his seat.

"I'm not scared! Or jealous!"

"Then shut up and watch the movie!" Jake shushed him.

* * *

Another Two Hours Later:

"So many chainsaws…" Kira moaned, her face in her hands.

"We better get going, it's late." Hatori said, standing up.

"Yes, I need rest!" Ayame agreed.

"I'm tired!" Momiji said, full of energy.

"Me too." Haru got up and followed them to the door. Everyone got up to see them off.

"Good night everybody!" Momiji said.

"Good night!" Tohru said cheerfully even though her face was full of fear a few minutes ago.

"Bye dear little brother! Bye Kyonkichi! I'll tell Kagura you send your love!" Ayame shouted.

"Leave already!" Yuki cried out in exhaustion.

"No! I did NOT send my love!" Kyo yelled.

"Night!" Kira called out, biting her lip, her face deathly pale. She lingered inside as everyone went outside.

"Are you all right Kira?" Haru asked.

"Shh! They're going to know my name! … Yeah, I'm fine. See you!" Kira smiled weakly. Everyone looked at her strangely but Haru finally got in Hatori's car along with Momiji as Ayame got in his car and they drove off.

"I'll see you Sohma's later! Bye Kira!" Jake said and hugged her.

"It was just some movies… try not to make nightmares about it again." Jake said, smiling reassuringly.

"Again?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah she had them for months! Well see you!" Jake got on his bike and drove off.

"Don't worry Kira!" Shigure patted her shoulder and he felt her jump.

"_Wow… she really is scared…"_ Shigure thought.

"Right… " Kira closed the door quickly when everyone came in and locked it.

"Quit fussing with the lock. A door won't keep Samara and the massacre guy out." Shigure said cheerfully as Kira's face paled even more.

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled as Kira backed away from the door altogether.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo yelled.

"Come Kira! You can sleep with me if you want!" Tohru offered kindly.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Kira said.

"Well, time for bed!" and Shigure went upstairs, followed by everybody.

"Yeah, good night Tohru. Good night Kira." Yuki said and went into his room.

"Good night!" Tohru called out and went into her room.

"Night." Kyo said and disappeared into his room, leaving Kira alone in the hallway.

"Night." she whispered and ran into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Night:

"_Oh my God! What was that?"_ Kira thought, frighten, clinging on to the blanket for dear life. She then got up hesitantly, walked slowly to her door, and opened it. She looked down the hall, which seem to stretch on forever. She then looked all around her quickly, making sure Samara and the massacre guy weren't going to jump her.

"_Oh God… I'm going crazy…"_ Kira thought. She then looked at the door closest to her room, Kyo's room.

"_I really should have taken Tohru's offer- WHAT WAS THAT? That's it, I'm going to his room…"_ Kira looked behind her and ran into Kyo's room quietly and shut his door.

"Kyo? Kyo?" Kira whispered to Kyo shaking his shoulder.

"Ugnh? Kira?" Kyo mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry but can I sleep here?"

"Why?"

"I'm… scared… I keep seeing Samara holding chainsaws." Kira whispered, glancing behind every now and then.

"Why my room? Why not Tohru's?"

"Her room is down the HALL!"

Kyo sighed and moved over,

"Fine…"

"Thank you so much!" Kira got in and Kyo gave her some of his blankets.

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep…" Kyo said and turned around, his back facing her.

"_So many Samaras and chainsaws… I almost forgot about Akito… what did he do? He killed her and my dad when he found out probably… NO! I was three when I saw them dead in his room… so much blood…"_ Kira thought sadly and closed her eyes, falling into a sleep of nightmares.

* * *

Early Morning:

Kyo woke up slowly and blushed when he saw that he put his arm around her waist. Kira had fallen asleep again but over the night, he heard her quietly whimpering and moaning in her sleep.

_Nightmares…"_ Kyo thought, getting up and looked down at her face. It was so peaceful, he wanted to kiss it, to watch it forever. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was only 4:15 in the morning so he settled down in bed, waiting for his alarm clock to go off.

Kira felt movement and she opened her eyes, looking around the strange atmosphere,

"Oh no, I'm dead…" Kira murmured and heard someone chuckle behind her. She turned around, only to fall into Kyo's crimson eyes.

"You're not dead." Kyo told her, smiling slightly.

Kira smiled back and said,

"You should smile like that more often."

"Eh? Why?" Kyo asked, instantly frowning.

"I don't know but why should you frown? Are you unhappy about something?" Kira asked, sitting up. innocently.

"Maybe…" Kyo said carefully

"_I can't tell her I hate Yuki because he's the rat!"_ Kyo thought.

"I got an idea!" Kira touched his cheek and then pinched both sides, pulling his face into a smile. She then let go and Kyo exclaimed,

"That hurts!" as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Kyo asked her, grabbing her hand.

"_I want her hands to be warm, I want her to be warm…"_ Kyo thought as he rubbed her hand between his two hands.

"Why are you so warm?" Kira shrugged and then gasped.

"What?" Kyo asked her.

"I saw something!" Kira said, her eyes following an invisible nothing. She clung on to Kyo, her face buried in his shoulder.

"What the? Kira! Calm down!" Kyo said irritated but he put his arm around Kira.

"I saw her! I saw Samara! And she and that massacre guy ran through your wall!" Kira said in a muffled voice.

"Well that means they're gone!" Kyo said but he felt even worse when he felt her heart beating uncontrollably.

"That means they're in this house!" Kira wailed and began to cry.

"Kira? Kira? It's all right, don't…cry." Kyo said slowly, he wasn't use to Kira crying. She never cried, not even at her parents' funeral.

"_I hate crying like this… but they exist, Samara and all of them, they exist in our world, in our time and space, in the magic world…" _Kira thought as she opened her eyes, she saw Samara right in front of her, causing her to yelp .

"AGH!" Kira cried out.

"What?" Kyo let go of her and turned around to see Kira's tear-stained face, stricken with fear.

"I saw her again!" Kira backed off the bed, towards the door.

"Fine then! Leave if you're that scared!" Kyo said exhausted but everything was going too well for him anyway and he didn't deserve that.

"_You don't deserve it! You disgusting monster! You don't deserve happiness! You have to face the pain along with the rest of us but you… you have to REMEMBER your happiness and your happiness won't remember you! She will NEVER remember you!" Akito spat out acidly._

"_She will…" Kyo whispered._

"_Never! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Akito yelled, about to jump on to Kyo but Kureno and Shigure held him back."_ Kyo vision that memory vividly in his mind, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Kyo? Kyo, are you ok?" Kira was sitting on his bed now, looking at him, worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Go, before they come back to haunt you." Kyo sighed.

"They're in the hallway…" Kira whispered and looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, I gotta get up and train anyway…" Kyo said standing up and walked to the doorway.

"You coming or what?" Kyo asked as she lingered on his bed.

"… Alright… I'm coming." she whispered and followed behind Kyo.

* * *

Afternoon:

"I'm going out you guys!" Kira called out and left before anyone could ask her where. She ran around to Shigure's backyard and cut through the long forest that led to the park and to the Sohma Estate.

"_I can't believe I'm actually going back… I bet Akito was expecting this…"_ Kira thought as she jumped over a small fallen tree.

* * *

_Hmm... _

_mini cliffie, well the whole Akito meetings are..._

_**REVIEW**if you want me to update!_


	10. Hide and Seek

_This chapter started out strange, nobody reviewed and then everybody reviewed so I had to make a few adjustments… I'M SO HAPPY that everyone reviewed!  
__  
Haha… I never watched The Ring or the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I just guessed and asked my friends what happened _

_Another Reader- NEW CHAPTER! Lol, thanks for reviewing_

_Sarah- Yay! New reader! I love your email address, Kyo's my favorite character!_

_lovergal1227- Yay! Another new reader! And no, I'm not your cousin, lol! Good luck with those three movies!_

_XxDarkFairy46xx- Thank you for the reviewing!_

_**SPOILER:** Kind of, it's about Yuki's, Kyo's, Tohru's, and Kira's teacher, Mayuko. BEWARE!_

_Hmm… Kira isn't much of a purse or handbag person, she prefer shoes… so do I… _

_Jake's father name is finally disclosed… lol, I bet everyone forgot about him but Kira does mention him and so does Jake (well it is his father!)_

_**Warning:** I don't know if I should have said something before but there are a lot of curses in my fanfic, mostly from Akito, Akito getting Kira angry and Kyo._

_Another chappie… since school's closed today… _

_This has been awkward, lol!_

* * *

Sohma Estate: 

"_Over the woods, through the river… something, something I don't know, to damn asshole's house we go…"_ Kira thought sarcastically as she sat on a branch, waiting for Kureno to stop talking to Akito and leave. Akito was sitting at his pond where the birds surrounded him and Kureno. Finally, Akito said something and Kureno left.

"_Finally…"_ Kira thought.

"You can come down now." Akito looked straight at her, causing her to fall out of the tree.

"Whoa! Damnit!" she cursed as she picked herself up from the ground.

"That was slightly amusing…" Akito smiled his false smile.

"Shut up and continue your completely bizarre story…" she gritted her teeth and glared at him and was rubbing at a dirt stain that had gotten on her creamy white cashmere sweater and on the knee of her jeans. She adjusted her matching cashmere beret so it was placed on her head perfectly like a halo.

"Youth these days have no respect for their betters…" Akito said airily as he petted a dove.

"You are NOT better!"

"I'm more powerful then everyone! I have power over everyone in this stupid family! Including YOU! That makes me BETTER!" Akito snapped.

"Whatever…" Kira muttered and stood up, about to leave.

"Hey! You want to hear the story, don't you? It has _plenty_ to do with this family and their faith." Akito dangled the bait that he knew Kira would fall for. Kira sat down, defeated and sighed.

"Now _that's_ a good little witch. Your mother broke off the engagement and eloped with _that_ man. As they were on their… honeymoon… I came to the Sohma estate to visit his side of the family. His family was very interesting, very _dictating_… but he used his powers for…_happiness_ of the family." Akito spoke with utter revulsion.

"Dictating? I thought YOU did that!" Kira yelled.

"Oh no! I was very impressed with this family! The 'head' of the family turned out to be that man's relative. He was to pass his power on to a son, yet to be revealed, and his name was Akito Sohma." Akito grinned at Kira who looked at him with disgust.

"You reincarnated into the head and abuse the power? YOU KILLED HIM?" she asked him.

"No, no, he was coming close to death already. At this time, his wife, had a son, which was named after his father, Akito Sohma. When he came to the age of three, which is about the year you were born, I reincarnated into him and poisoned that useless father." Akito said casually, enjoying the affect his words had on Kira.

"YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT THREE YEAR OLD? AND HIS FATHER?" Kira screamed at him. He slapped her to quiet her.

"Silence! We do NOT want Kureno or Hatori to hear you, now do we?" he scolded her and she said nothing, just glared at him and muttered,

"Murderer…"

"Now, unlike that father, I used the power for my needs and wants. That silly man and your mother protested at the way I was handling things and my temper rose a bit too… high."

"So you KILLED them?" Kira said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Your mother figured out in those moments that I wasn't a three year old Akito Sohma but a man she once knew; she was about to grab that man's gun but I pulled it away from her and shot them both." Akito continued, ignoring her.

"How can you say this so calmly? Don't you have any GUILT? REGRET?" Kira asked him.

"Hmm… I don't EVER regret my dear witch, it's a weakness to show emotions and feelings." Akito lectured her and continued,

"LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR! All of THIS is just a SICK joke!" Kira got up, about to leave and this Akito said,

"Kira, my sweet witch, I will love to take you up on that offer.

"What offer?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you remember? his words echoed in her head and hen a memory flew out hit her straight in the face,

_"Go away!" a nine year old Akito screamed._

"_I just… just wanted to give you this." a six year old Kira put a small bouquet of jasmines on the table._

"_Why? Why would YOU give me THOSE?" Akito spat out, recognizing the flowers from the Sohma landscape, jasmines were everywhere in the estate._

"_I picked them for you."_

"_WHY?"_

"_Because… you seem lonely and I wanted to tell you I will be your friend if you wanted." Kira whispered softly._

_Akito stood stunned and then yelled,_

"_GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"FORGET THAT OFFER! I'M LEAVING! Like you REQUESTED!" Kira sneered at him and Akito only called out,

"You'll come back, you always do, you can't _stop_." as Kira disappeared into the heavy woods and hollow silence of Akito's words.

_"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! Playing with my emotions with a silly story that isn't even true! What does he mean I can't stop? Why would I keep going back there?"_ Kira thought in disbelief of his words but she never knew how true they were and how much they would decide her future…

* * *

Shigure's House: 

"I'll get it!" Tohru cried out when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Jake! What are you doing here?" Tohru greeted.

"I came to pick Kira up. We had plans today." Jake replied as Tohru showed him into the dining room where everyone was eating lunch.

"Really? Like what?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Day in town, nothing really important, but can I come here for tonight again?" Jake asked

"Why?" Yuki asked him

"Movie WEEKEND marathon, of course!" emphasizing 'weekend' and he grinned.

"Why can't you do it at your place?" Kyo asked bitterly

"Sure you can do it here!" Shigure squealed.

"Yay!" Jake cheered.

"Yay?" Kira came in, raising one eyebrow at Jake.

"We can have movie night here again!"

"A-a-again?" Kira stammered, so far Samara and her chainsaw pal hadn't haunted her yet.

"Don't worry! Horror movies are so yesterday!" Jake beamed and Kira smiled,

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello? Don't you remember? Day in town? SHOPPING?"

"Hmm… no… but if it's shopping, then let's go!" Kira grabbed Jake and began to drag him out of the house.

"Wait! You have your credit card?" Jake asked, pulling her back into the dining room.

"Credit card?" Shigure asked with interest.

"Eh? Which one?" Kira asked, getting her wallet out of her pocket.

"Well of course the platinum one!" Jake replied exasperated.

"WHA? YOU HAVE A PLATINUM ONE?" Shigure wailed. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah…?" Kira answered, confused.

"Aren't you too young?" Yuki asked

"I guess… Jake's dad did some legal stuff so I can have one. It's not like I'm irresponsible." Kira said, tossing her hair back.

"Yeah right! You freaked out over scary movies!" Kyo laughed.

"That's not FAIR! I'm a member of society and I don't even have a SILVER OR GOLD ONE!" Shigure continued whining.

"That has nothing to do with responsibility, STUPID CAT!" Yuki snapped.

"Don't call me STUPID! DAMN RAT!"

"Let's go!" Jake grabbed Kira and they left the house.

"You don't even know what responsibility is! Stupid cat!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo stomped up the stairs and everyone heard the door slam.

"Idiot…" Yuki muttered.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said softly but Yuki stopped her and shook his head,

"Leave him alone."

* * *

Street: 

"Where to first?" Jake asked.

"That old bookstore." Kira said walking ahead.

"This one?" Jake stopped in front of a bookstore that had a sign, 'Shiraki Bookstore'.

"Yeah." Kira entered and the door creaked open.

"Welcome!" a slightly old woman greeted.

"Um, hi…" Kira smiled back.

"Mom? Who is it- Kira-kun?" a voice asked and Kira looked up,

**SPOILER AHEAD, kind of…**

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Kira asked incredulously as she stared at her high school teacher, Mayuko.

"My father owns this store as a hobby. I'm just helping. What are you doing here? Don't you teens have anything better to do other then criticize an old bookstore?" Mayuko accused sharply.

"I'm looking for an old book. In Latin if you have it but Japanese is fine." Kira said.

"Oh! Come with me!" Mayuko's mother bustled Kira to the back room.

"And who are you?" Mayuko narrowed her eyes at Jake. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans and a black leather jacket hid him from the cold.

"Delinquent… hardcore delinquent, trying to rob this store I bet…" Mayuko thought.

"I'm Jake Katsura. I'm with Kira." he replied

"Katsura? You are not related to Masaki Katsura, are you?"

"The politician in England? Yeah I am…"

"You don't look like him, you don't look Japanese either." Mayuko cocked her head to the side, staring at Jake's features, remembering what Masaki Katsura looked like on the news.

"I'm mixed, my mother is Irish. That's why my name isn't Japanese either."

"What's a rich English kid doing in Japan?"

"I'm with Kira, I told you that! And I came for a book." Jake replied hesitantly

"What book?"

"Um…"

"What book? It can't be a bad book! Unless…" Mayuko eyed him suspiciously.

"The new Shigure Sohma's book." he whispered quickly

"The what?"

"The new Shigure Sohma's book." he whispered again.

"What? Speak up!" she snapped, annoyed and her eyes were beginning to hurt looking at his bright pink highlights.

"THE SHIGURE SOHMA BOOK!" he finally shouted as Kira came out, holding a dusty leather covered book.

"Shigure-chan? I thought you stopped stalking him." Kira said as she took out her credit card to pay.

"Shigure Sohma? You read his books?" Mayuko stared at him and then saw Kira giving her credit card to her mother.

"Hey! That's not a fake card is it?" she snapped.

"No." Kira sighed. This was getting annoying.

"Hasn't ANYONE here ever seen a credit card before?" Kira thought, exasperated.

"Well here you go Katsura-san! Thank you for shopping!" Mayuko's mother handed Kira her credit card and a bag with her book in it.

"Katsura? Are you two…?" Mayuko was putting two and two together.

"NO!" Kira shouted.

"Then why do you have his last name?" Mayuko asked

"Because-"

"And why do you use Sohma at school?"

"Beca-"

"What are you hiding? Are you secretly engaged or something?" Mayuko continued to bombard Kira with questions. Jake just watch as he waited for Mayuko's mother to get him Shigure's new book.

"NO! I am NEVER going to marry HIM!" she pointed at Jake who just raised both his hands up, surrendering.

"I didn't do anything!" he whined.

Kira stared at her until Mayuko's mother came out.

"Here you go!" she handed Jake his book and Jake handed her some money.

"Thank you!" he grinned.

"Let's go." Kira tugged Jake's arm.

"So you are hiding something!" Mayuko accused in triumph.

"Aren't we all?" Kira said emotionlessly and left the store.

* * *

Street: 

"So where to next?" Jake asked as he opened the book but Kira snatched it away from him.

"Shoes. I need more shoes." she replied.

"Give me that book back!" Jake complained.

"Not until we get all the shoes I need." Kira said, smiling.

"You can't hold my book for ransom!"

"Turn here. I see a boutique." Kira said, ignoring him completely.

"KIRA!" Jake rushed after her, whining.

"This is for showing all those scary movies." Kira said calmly as she entered the boutique.

"Kira! This isn't fair!" Jake continued protesting.

* * *

Shigure's Room: 

"So you released your newest book?" Hatori asked Shigure over the phone.

"Yep! The BESTEST book!" Shigure grinned.

"I'm going to pick up a copy later."

"WHY? DOES HAA-SAN LIKE MY BOOKS NOW?" Shigure shouted in the phone, excited.

"NO. I'm just doing it so you can keep a steady income and so your editor won't kill herself when you go broke and she loses her job."

"Haa-san! You can't read it!" Shigure exclaimed, remembering what he actually wrote.

"Eh? Why? What did you do Shigure?" Hatori accused anxiously.

"Nothing! I did nothing Haa-san!" Shigure replied, trying to be emotionless but guilt still shone through.

"Oh…Oh! I get it. This is some trick so I will buy the sick book…"

"Yeah right! Why would I do that to Haa-san?" Shigure said a bit too cheerfully; figuring that going along with Hatori's accusation would prevent him from buying the book.

"I decided I'm not going to buy your stupid book."

"Awww, Haa-san… you're so mean!" Shigure whined childishly.

_"Good Haa-san… don't buy the book, good seahorse…"_ Shigure thought in relief.

"I have to go. Good bye." and then there was a click.

"Bye!" Shigure and hung a few seconds too late.

_"Good thing Jake doesn't read my books anymore, that would have been a problem…"_ Shigure admired at how well things seem to be going for him, now.

_"If I only had a platinum credit card…things would be perfect…"_ Shigure thought jealously.

* * *

Shigure's House: 

"AGH!" a loud moan was heard from the dining room.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled, coming downstairs but tripped over a shopping bag.

"Agh! Kyo! You're ruining my SHOES!" Kira cried out.

"AGH!" Jake moaned again,

"So many shoes…"

"You bought all of this? IN ONE DAY?" Kyo shouted at her.

"Yes." she replied, pulling some shoeboxes from a bag and peering at them. She had carefully put the book she bought on her lap, underneath a few boxes of shoes.

"My, my, look at all of these bags!" Shigure said in wonder as he came in.

"Hi Shigure!" Kira greeted

"What did you buy today Kira-chan?" Shigure smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Hmm… nothing much, a few outfits and some shoes."

"SOME?" Jake exploded and then continued,

"SOME? YOU CALL OVER 60 PAIRS OF SHOES 'SOME'?"

"WHAT? OVER 60 pairs?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh! Do you have those shoes that strap all the way up to your knees?" Shigure asked out of complete randomness.

"Yep! Of course! They're so cute!" Kira grinned. Kyo and Jake just stared at Shigure with blank, confused eyes.

"Uh huh." Shigure agreed.

"Oh! Kira! Jake! You're back! You had quite a shopping day?" Tohru smiled as she stared at the shopping bags, entering the room.

"Yep! I bought you a pair of shoes but I didn't know your size so I bought a shoe per size." Kira handed Tohru 3 bags.

"Eh? EH? I couldn't!"

"It's alright. I would be so much happier if you accept them." Kira said tactfully in a way Tohru would accept them.

_"I can't let Kira become unhappy!"_ Tohru thought.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tohru replied graciously.

_"It worked…"_ Kira thought and then she saw a white thing flash behind Jake.

"AGH! I SAW THEM AGAIN!" Kira pointed.

"Not again!" Kyo exclaimed, annoyed.

"Good! Now I would like my book back!" Jake pouted.

"Fine here! Make them go away!" Kira threw Jake's book at him.

"Finally!" Jake replied happily and was about to read when Shigure exclaimed,

"Hey! That's MY book!"

"I thought I try out the new one." Jake shrugged and began to read it again.

"WAIT!" Shigure cried out.

"Eh?" everyone stared at him.

"It's…um, it's MOVIE TIME!"

"Oh yeah!" Jake cried out, putting the book on the table and three videotapes came out of nowhere.

_"Phew… that was close, now I have to get it…"_ Shigure thought.

"What movies are those?" Kira asked warily, inching closer to Kyo.

"Hmm… The Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th and Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl." Jake grinned.

"What is WRONG with you?" Kyo yelled.

"I thought we weren't going to watch scary movies! Damn you Jake!" Kira snapped at Jake.

"Pirates of the Caribbean isn't scary!" Jake protested.

"Aren't there skeletons?" Shigure asked, ushering everyone to the TV room and was about to leave them.

"Um…" Jake stalled.

"Skeletons? They aren't scary. And where's Yuki?" Kira frowned

"He had some student council thing." Tohru replied

"Liar! Probably just trying to avoid this stupid movie night!" Kyo accused

"Where are you going Shigure-chan?" Kira asked, watching Shigure suspiciously

"Um… I'll go get the popcorn!" Shigure laughed nervously and ran to the kitchen.

"Now to get that book…" he muttered and perused the kitchen table where Jake had put the book only to find Haru and Momiji sitting, drinking tea.

"Eh? If you two are here for movie night, everyone is in the TV room." Shigure said.

"Ok! Thank you Shigure!" Momiji ran to the TV room while Haru shrugged and walked out.

"Now! To get that book!" Shigure said with determination and went to where Jake was sitting and it wasn't _THERE._

"WHAT? WHERE DID IT GO? AGH!" Shigure panicked but nobody heard him since Jake had turned the volume up for the movie.

* * *

TV Room: 

"Damn it!" Jake whispered.

"What?" Kira asked, her eyes shut tight.

"I can't read my book! It's too dark!"

* * *

_Mini- cliffy… I think… LOL!_

_The spoiler was about Mayuko and her shop... nota huge spoiler but it still spoils...lol..._

_What will Kira do? Will she go back to Akito? Will Jake ever get to read his book? Will Shigure ever get to steal it?_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME!_

_Next time will come faster if you review!_


	11. Keep Trying, Keep Running, Keep Hiding

_Lol… love the reviews… updating time!_

_lovergal1227- yep, Shigure is so dead, I bet Kyo is going to kill him VERY soon…_

_Just another reader- Thanks for reviewing!_

_Momiji is a bit… this chapter is going to be a bit perverted, well anything Shigure does is… and poor Momiji… just go along with it!_

_Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter but I DON'T own 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', 'Friday the 13th', and 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'!_

_And I do send a letter to Buddha and Kami in this chapter, well Shigure does, so I hope I don't offend anyone's religion…_

_OMG! The 11th chapter!

* * *

_

Shigure House:

"So many dead people…" Kira moaned as she clung on to Kyo's arm. An unspoken bond had been formed between them since last night, which Kyo is enjoying. Jake, Haru, and Shigure occupied the couch while Kyo, Kira, Tohru, and Momiji sat on the floor.

Any ideas on inviting Ayame and Hatori over or making popcorn as Shigure planned furiously in his head.

"_Got to get that book! Haa-san is going to kill me if he finds out! And I don't even want to think about what Kyo and Akito might do…"_ Shigure shivered at the thought and tried to 'accidentally' bump into Jake.

"Ow!" Jake yelped when something rammed into his arm.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Eh?" Tohru and Momiji turned around

"Oh! I'm SO sorry! Is there a bruise? Let me see!" Shigure exclaimed as he 'tried' to feel for a swollen bruise and moved his hands all over Jake.

"WHAT THE HELL? QUIT MOLESTING ME!" Jake cried out as he paused 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' on Freddy Krueger's face.

"What the hell? Shigure!" Kyo yelled

"Eh?" Shigure's hands were in his lap and smiled innocently

"AGH! You just HAVE to pause on Freddy Krueger's face!" Kira screamed and covered her eyes.

"Calm down…" Haru said quietly

"What does 'molest' mean?" Momiji asked, some Japanese words still confused him. Everyone sweatdropped except for Haru who informed tonelessly,

"It means to touch someone."

"Oh! So I'm 'molesting' Tohru?" Momiji asked with curious face as he grabbed Tohru's hand. Tohru blushed and just watched with puzzled eyes. Kyo turned red at the embarrassment or at the thought, no one knew but he shouted,

"Momiji! Don't say stuff like THAT!" he began to noogie the rabbit.

"Kyo…" Kira said, trying not to laugh and tried to get Kyo to stop. Jake had burst out laughing and un-paused the movie while Shigure try to think of another plan that wasn't TOO illegal. Haru just watched everyone with the same calm expression and glancing at the TV every few moments.

"Waah! Kyo is a meanie!" Momiji cried.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said softly, trying to help Momiji.

"Kyo, leave Momiji alone." Haru said.

"What? This is all YOUR fault, you perverted punk!" Kyo let go of Momiji and turned sharply to Haru.

"How is discussing the cycle of life perverted? Don't you agree Sensei?" Haru retorted emotionlessly.

"Don't ask that pervert!" Kyo yelled

"I agree! Don't you Jake-kun?" Shigure smiled and elbowed Jake hard.

"Wha? OW! Stop it you molester!" Jake accused angrily.

Meanwhile, Kira had snuck away the remote from the side table Jake had put it on but accidentally grabbed Jake's book too. She stopped the movie and grinned to herself.

"_Ha! This is for showing scary movies again!"_ she thought evilly and slipped the book under the couch.

"Hey! Why did you stop the movie?" Jake exclaimed as the TV screen went into a shade of grey static.

Kira switched the lights and everyone blinked in the brightness.

"I told you that I don't like SCARY MOVIES!" Kira smacked Jake.

Jake sniffed sadly, "Fine! I don't deserve this! I'm going home and I'm going to read my new- HEY! WHERE'S MY BOOK?"

"EH? WHAT?" Shigure exclaimed, searching along with Jake to look for the book. Kira smirked and used her foot to kick the book, under the couch, in deeper.

"_What is she doing?"_ Haru thought as he saw Kira lift her foot slightly and swiftly kicked something as he heard a soft 'thump'.

"Maybe it's in the kitchen." Haru suggested. Jake and Shigure, followed by Tohru and Momiji, ran into the kitchen. Kira walked behind them with Kyo as he complained the whole time.

"It's just a stupid book! Just buy another one, damn idiots!" Kyo yelled. Haru lingered behind and when everyone was out of sight, he peeked under the couch.

"_I don't see anything… oh, wait, what's that black thing? I…can't…reach…got it!"_ Haru struggled to get whatever it was and dragged it out.

"A…book?" Haru muttered, confused.

"_It's by Shigure … it must be the book Jake was looking for… but what was Kira hiding it for? And why is Shigure trying to get this book?"_ Haru thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haru? What are you doing?" Kira came in, concerned all over her face.

"Uh… nothing." Haru said quickly, hiding the book behind a pillow on the couch.

"Ok… movie night is kind of over for now… so you and Momiji can go home." Kira told him.

"Oh. Ok." Haru got up and went into the kitchen to get Momiji.

"_Now to get that book… WHERE DID IT GO?"_ Kira thought frantically as she searched under the couch, even lifting it up, but nothing was there.

"_Shit! Jake is going to kill me!"_ Kira thought.

* * *

Street:

"Hello?" Hatori said as he entered the old bookstore. Mayuko suddenly appeared and blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Mayuko asked.

"I came to buy Shigure's latest book."

"You READ that TRASH?" Mayuko looked stunned

"No. I'm doing it so Shigure will quit bugging me."

"Oh… well then, wait one minute." Mayuko disappeared into the back. All of a sudden, the door opened and Kira came into the bookstore, panting.

"Kira? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Hatori asked

"Eh? Hatori-chan? I came to get a book." Kira panted

"What book?"

"Shigure's latest book." Kira answered hesitantly.

"You read his books?"

"No! They're for Jake! He reads them and he bought one a few hours ago but I kind of… lost it."

"Here you go- Kira? What are you doing back here?" Mayuko appeared, holding a book.

"I need to buy a copy of Shigure's latest novel."

"I only have one copy left and he just bought it." Mayuko said, her eyes darted to Hatori. Hatori sighed and shook his head; he knew what was coming next.

Kira gasped, "You READ his BOOKS?"

"No. Shigure has been bothering me about it."

"Oh…"

"So which one of you wants it?" Mayuko prompted them; she was about to close the store for the day when Hatori came in.

"Hatori can have it, he got here first." Kira shrugged and left the store before Hatori could protest.

"Here you go." Mayuko handed him the book and accepted his money.

"Bye." he said and left.

"Bye."

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"_I am crazy, I am crazy, I am crazy, and I am crazy… insanity occupies my head, I am crazy…"_ Kira chanted in her head as she pulled herself up on to Akito's window.

"_What the HELL am I doing?"_ Kira thought as she was about to jump back out of the window but someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akito smirked as he yanked her inside, causing her to fall on to the floor.

"I'm leaving!" Kira said angrily to him and headed back on to the windowsill but saw Kureno outside and ducked. Akito laughed and Kira just glared at him.

"Damnit!" she cursed under her breath. She peeked out the window and saw Kureno still there.

"Hmm… this is interesting. I'm in a good mood so shall I continue?" Akito smiled evilly at her but she said nothing so he began,

"After I killed your parents, my jealousy grew stronger. Your father was born in the year of the rat and I always despised rats."

"Rats? What does this have to do with _murder_?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"I always punished the rats. Poor Yuki, my sweet Yuki was born in the year of the rat."

"No he wasn't, he was born in the year of the dog, like me! Idiot!" Kira yelled

"No, no, my Kira, you are mistaken. Yuki was born in the year of the rat. He IS a rat."

"You whacko! Can't you the math in your head? He was born in the year of the dog! And he is NOT a rat!" Kira retorted furiously but inside, she was kind of enjoying these heated debates with Akito; he came up with the craziest things.

"Anyhow, I punished Yuki severely for this-"

"Hey! It's not his fault he's the rat!"

"Stop interrupting me! ANYHOW, I got angry with everyone finding new love around me that I punished them whenever I found out."

Kira gasped, "Hatori and Kana-chan! You did that on PUPOSE!"

"You thought it was an accident?" Akito asked

"_Is this what Hatori and the others told? That it was an accident?"_ Akito thought, surprised.

"Everyone said that you just lost it and your heart began to beat too fast or something and you went crazy." Kira said, watching Akito curiously.

"Really? I will have to ask Hatori about that. Anyway, I finally got this idea. A BRILLIANT idea. It was to get complete and total control of every Sohma's life and decisions. They had to come to me when they needed consent or wanted to do something outside the estate. An amazing plan…" Akito reminisced how he came to choose the idea.

"What did you do? Did you whip EVERYONE?" Kira said, horrified.

"Oh no! That would have been terribly bloody! I… it's time for you to go." Akito said.

"What? Why? Is Kureno gone?"

"Yes. NOW LEAVE!" Akito raged and Kira jumped out of the window into the wintry darkness.

* * *

Shigure's House:

"It HAS to be here SOMEWHERE!" Shigure cried out in anguish, he had turned the whole house upside down and still no book. Yuki and Tohru were watching the weather reports in the TV room so he couldn't go there. Kyo had gone to Shishou's and was going to return for dinner later.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Yuki told Tohru as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok!" Tohru complied happily. She shifted her position where she was sitting on the couch and something slid and bumped into her knee.

"Eh?" Tohru picked up and looked at the object. It was a book!

"_A book? I should go put it back on the shelf!" _Tohru thought and headed to Kyo's room where the extra shelves of books were stored in. She hummed a tiny tune and put the book on an empty shelf all by itself.

"_That way Shigure-san can find it and read it easier!"_ Tohru thought cheerfully and went back downstairs.

* * *

Shigure's Room:

"Hello?" Shigure picked up the ringing phone.

"I bought your stupid book." Hatori said

"You did? That's wonder- WHICH ONE HAA-SAN? WHICH BOOK DID YOU BUY?" Shigure panicked

"The new one."

"DID YOU READ IT YET?" Shigure practically yelled.

"…No… why? What have you done Shigure?"

"Um… heh, heh, heh… it's a funny story really…"

"Hold on, let me get the book…"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"I'll CONFESS!" Shigure cried out

"…" Hatori said nothing.

"I…" Shigure began

"I what? And did you make Kira buy your book too?"

"EH? WHAT?" Shigure exclaimed, this was very bad. VERY BAD.

"I saw her at Shiraki's trying to buy your book."

"EH? Wait, you said trying?"

"Yeah, I bought the last copy."

"THANK GOODNESS! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE IF ANYONE IN THE FAMILY FOUND- uh oh…"

"If anyone in the family found what? What did you write in the book? WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN THE BOOK SHIGURE?" Hatori began to worry, Akito never approved of this novelist position since he was always worrying Shigure would screw up and now he did.

"Um…"

"Fine! Let me get the book and I'll see for myself!" Hatori huffed and there was a 'clunk' when Hatori put the phone on the table.

_"Dear Buddha ,Kami, I know I never was a good boy but I really, really regret what I did and I hope that you can help me and make sure I don't die painfully. Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!"_ Shigure prayed. 

"Shigure…" Hatori finally said.

"_Uh oh… I'M SORRY BUDDHA, KAMI! DON'T SEND ME TO HELL!"_ Shigure thought, panicking and quickly went to an online bookstore and with a few clicks, he had bought all of his latest books from the store.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"I guess I'll go through the front gate, it's too dark to see anyway…" Kira muttered and walked slowly to the gate, taking in the landscape.

"_It really is nice here in the winter…"_ Kira thought as she took one final glance and walked on to the sidewalk.

"_What the HELL was she doing here? It doesn't seem like she fought Akito today and I just saw Hatori! What is she doing here? Has she been coming here for a while?"_ thoughts raced through Haru's head as he watched her leave.

* * *

Street:

"Kyo?" Kira said as she spotted an orange head ahead of her. He turned around, looking surprised,

"Kira? What are you doing out so late?"

"I went for a walk." Kira said vaguely.

"_And a talk with Akito…"_ Kira thought.

"In the evening? Of winter?" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Yes. What are YOU doing out here?"

"I was training with Shishou but I finished."

"Oh…"

"Hey, isn't that the Sohma Estate? What were you doing there?" Kyo asked, realizing that Kira was coming from that direction.

"I wasn't there. I was on a walk and I passed by it." Kira replied casually

"…" Kyo didn't believe her, she was hiding something and he wants to know what.

"Were you fighting Akito again?" he asked.

"No. I told you, I was just walking by it."

"But town is on the other side."

"I wanted to walk in a peaceful area."

"Yeah, right…" Kyo scoffed doubtfully.

"…" Kira said nothing.

"_I hate lying… he knows I'm lying too! I guess I can tell him…"_ Kira thought

"Hey Kira…" Kyo said

"Hm? Yeah?"

"You know how you volunteered for the Valentine's thing? What EXACTLY are you going to do?"

"Hmm… strip my clothes off in front of everyone…" Kira grinned teasingly

"WHAT?" Kyo blushed at the thought

"I'm JOKING…" Kira laughed

"Then what are you going to do?" Kyo turned into Shigure's property but Kira kept going straight.

"You'll see."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Ramen shop in town. Jake recommended it. You wanna come?" Kira invited him.

"Ok." Kyo agreed quickly.

"_We're just friends, we're just friends… I think…"_ Kyo thought.

"Hey, I still have my credit card, can we stop by this bookstore?" Kira asked pointing to the town bookstore with the 'newest and latest books'

"Why?"

"I have to buy a book." Kira dragged Kyo in.

"May I help you?" a falsely cheery woman smiled.

"Just looking…" Kira said, scanning the shelves and then asked her,

"Do you have Shigure Sohma's latest book?" while covering Kyo's mouth.

"Yes! In fact, this is our last copy! You are quite lucky!" the woman went to the cash register and grabbed a book from underneath the counter.

"Yeah… here." Kira handed her credit card. The cashier swiped it and beamed at Kira and Kyo,

"Have a nice day!"

"Thanks." Kira grabbed the bag and dragged Kyo back out.

"Fucking bitch…" the woman muttered, watching them leave and tried to light her cigarette.

* * *

Ramen Shop:

"That lady was so weird!" Kira exclaimed, finishing up

"Yeah she was! A real bitch!" Kyo agreed.

"Well at least they had the book. It seems to be really popular…"

"Why are you reading that crap anyway?"

"I'm not! I got it for Jake since I lost his during the 'movie night' this afternoon."

"Oh… so then why was Shigure going crazy?"

"He's always crazy." Kira stood up and threw some money on the table.

"Hey!" Kyo said, putting some money on the table too.

"What?" Kira asked as she walked out of the shop.

"I was suppose to pay!" Kyo protested.

"Why can't I pay?"

"Because you're a GIRL!"

"SO?" Kira's voice began to rise.

"I'm a GUY! Kyo insisted

"AGHH! Is this always going to happen each time we eat together?" Kira cried out in frustration as the passed the woman from the bookstore, smoking outside.

"Bitch…" the woman muttered loud enough Kira and Kyo could hear.

"Asshole!" Kyo yelled and grabbed Kira.

"Kyo? Kyo! Calm down! We're about to cross a street!" Kira shouted anxiously as they stopped right at the edge of the curb.

"Oh God! That was so scary!" Kira said as Kyo kept shooting death glares at the woman.

"Kyo? Kyo! Stop that!" Kira pulled him across the street.

* * *

_So what did you think? A bit wacky, yes, and practically EVERYONE is OOC, except for Kira of course but it still made sense right?_

_REVIEW AND TELL ME!_

_Note: Can't update for a while, upcoming math test coming up… shit…gotta study!_

_Haha… sorry for the mini Shigure and Hatori cliffy! You're just gonna have to wait! SORRY!_

_This is my shortest chapter yet... I think..._


	12. Black Abyss

_Thanks to my reviewer:_

_lovergal1227: lol… sorry but that woman makes an appearance and I need her for a few scenes…_

_Thanks to everyone who read my story but didn't review!

* * *

_

Shigure's House:

"Hey! We're home!" Kira yelled out.

"Yeah… where is everyone?" Kyo noted the dark rooms.

"I don't know… I hear… crying?" Kira wondered, straining her hearing.

"What the hell? Is it Tohru?" Kyo asked nervously.

"No… I think it's Shigure, it's coming from his room." Kira began to walk towards Shigure's door but then it flew open and Shigure beamed at them.

"Welcome home!" he greeted.

"…" Kira and Kyo said nothing.

"_He's hiding something…"_ they both thought

"So? What did you two do? Oh! Did you two go shopping? Let me see!" Shigure begged and Kira showed him the book.

"It's the book Jake lost." Kira explained while Shigure quickly snatched the book away from her and pulled out his lighter and lit it on fire.

"Ow! Hot! Ow!" Shigure cried out as he forgot to let go of the burning book and finally dropped it on the floor.

"SHIGURE!" Kira screamed, smacking him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo yelled angrily and ran to the kitchen.

"My house!" Shigure wailed as he watched the fire slowly eat up the carpeting.

"You idiot! Why didn't you buy a fire extinguisher?" Kyo cried out as he poured a pathetic bucket of water on the raging fire.

"Call the police!" Shigure told Kira.

"Why me? It's your fault you decided to burn MY book! You probably took the other one too!"

"The police don't like me…" Shigure said, sniffing as the fire was on the move and all three of them moved towards the door.

"We have to go warn Tohru!" Kyo yelled but Yuki and Tohru finally arrived.

"What the hell happened? Why do I smell something burning? FIRE?" Yuki exclaimed

"Eh? EH? A FIRE? All of you must leave! Please, you will get hurt! I will take care of it!" Tohru urged them towards the door.

"Hello? Hatori?" Kira said into her cell phone.

"Kira? Are you coming here tonight or tomorrow morning?" Hatori asked.

"Huh?"

"Didn't Shigure tell you? You have to come stay with me for a while and you can't go to school for few weeks either."

"WHAT?" Kira exclaimed loudly.

"What's going on over there? Where are you?" Hatori ignored her and wondered about the noise in the background.

"Stupid cat! Get a fire extinguisher!" Yuki yelled and then coughed, the smoke was getting to him.

"There isn't any damn rat!" Kyo yelled back as Tohru pushed all of them out the door into the bitter cold night.

"SHUT UP!" Kira screamed so loud that everyone stared at her.

"Shigure! Why the HELL do I have to move to the main house?" Kira glared at Shigure fiercely.

"Uh…" Shigure stalled, he had no idea what to say.

"WHAT? The main house? WHY?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Well um… you see…"

"Get to the point." Yuki said irritably, coughing again, this time both Kira and Tohru shot him worried looks but he just smiled at them.

"Kira? Kira! What's going on?" Hatori raised his voice slightly in panic.

"What do you mean I have to live with you?" Kira shouted into the phone.

"There have been some problems…"

"Problems? What problems?" Kira asked suspiciously. Everyone has forgotten about the burning house in front of them, with Kyo and Yuki yelling at Shigure and Tohru sobbing, happy that everyone was all right."

"_MY HOUSE! At least the book Jake lost will never be found now…"_ Shigure thought in relief at the thought of not having to see Kira go through all of THAT again. Suddenly Tohru shrieked,

"OH NO! SHIGURE-SAN! YOUR HOUSE BURNED DOWN AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" and began sobbing in grief.

"_She sounds like Ritsu…"_ Shigure thought, smiling oddly.

"Tohru, it's all right, it's not your fault, and it's… some one else's fault…" Yuki comforted her, not knowing what really happen in the first place.

"WHAT?" a loud voice raged from Kira's cell phone that she had to hold it away from her.

"Uh oh…Haa-san?" Shigure whispered, afraid as he took the phone form Kira.

"Shigure! Your house BURNED down?" Hatori exclaimed, panicked.

"Um-" Shigure said but was interrupted

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Well-" Shigure tried to say something but Hatori continued.

"How are you going to live? Where will Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru live?"

"I-"

"And just after we had a plan to keep Kira away from your stupid books!"

"Hey-"

"I told again and again not to smoke while taking a bath! Did your ass get burned again?"

"That was only one time! And I-"

"Where are you going to LIVE? Your house just burned DOWN!"

"No it didn't! It's still burning." Shigure protested weakly at Hatori's stern and rigid questions.

"Then call the police! Save it!" Hatori yelled for the first time in his life.

"The police hate me!" Shigure wailed sadly.

"How much of it is burned down?"

"About half and it's all my fault! I tried to burn the book I wrote that Kira and Kyo just bought but my hand got burned and I dropped it-" Shigure said quickly

"Shigure-"

"It began to burn everything in the house and I have no idea where we're going to live and I'm so scared now and my editor will kill herself if she knew my computer burned along with all of my manuscripts-" Shigure continued, ignoring Hatori.

"Shi-"

"And all of those manuscripts were amazing sequels to all of my books too!" Shigure sobbed loudly.

"Well, good! You can't write another book about Kira again! She would be under house arrest each time you publish a sick book!"

"WAAA!" Shigure cried as everyone stared at him.

"He finally lost his mind… that idiot!" Kyo muttered

"How can he lose something he never had?" Yuki replied sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean. There, there Shigure, your house will be fine. We just need to find somewhere else to live for a while. Say bye to Hatori now." Kira patted Shigure on the back gently while hanging up on Hatori.

"Bye…" Shigure said weakly.

"Bye." Hatori said and there was a click.

"Shouldn't we call the police or firefighters?" Tohru asked.

"It's too late now…" Kira said, observing the fire that was dying down now and was mostly smoke erupting from the ashes. She grabbed a stick and poked the disaster, sifting through the soot.

"Everything burned…" she reported.

"No shit!" Kyo replied.

"That means…my CLOTHES burned too! All of them were burned and my katana! And my sais! And- hey, what's this?" Kira used the stick to drag out something.

"It looks like… a book…" Yuki observed.

"Ow! Hmm… the title says…"

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"I can't believe his house burned down…" Hatori muttered, shaking his head incredulity.

"Whose house?" Haru asked, walking in.

"Shigure's"

"Sensei's? Did anyone get hurt?" Haru asked, anxiousness shone through his tone slightly.

"Not that I know of… Haru, what did you want to see me for?" Hatori remembered Haru walking in randomly.

"Oh, I saw Kira here earlier in the evening. I was wondering if she came to see you."

"No. I had been talking to Shigure on the phone for a while and then I went to work on my computer." Hatori frowned.

"_More like buying every one of Shigure's book on the internet… I bet Kira came to see Akito."_ Hatori thought.

"She didn't seem hurt but I think she was talking to Akito."

"_Talking_ to _Akito_? That's impossible!" Hatori protested.

"It seems like the only reason. Where is everyone going to live since Sensei's house is burned down?" Haru asked casually, like a person's house burns down every week.

"They will stay here." a voice came from Hatori's doorway, Akito's voice.

"_Not 'they can' but 'they WILL' stay here…"_ Hatori thought.

"Here?" Haru questioned.

"_What about Yuki? And Kira?"_ Haru thought

"Yes here. Now leave. I have to speak with Hatori." Akito commanded and Haru just nodded and left.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Will Kira be staying with us?" Akito asked, his dark eyes seem brighter then usual.

"Does she have a choice?"

"No. I suppose not but I want her to stay in the small guest house all the way in the back."

"That's too far from the others, she's going to complain." Hatori told his dark dictator, careful not to look horrified at the thought.

"_What is he up to?"_ Hatori wondered.

"Yes and what did you tell everyone about your eye? The one that got hurt?"

"I told them what happened." Hatori replied simply, one wrong word and Akito would definitely get angry.

"You told them I went CRAZY?" Akito yelled

"Where did you hear that from?" Hatori asked in shock

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Akito raged

"Calm down. You're going to get a mild heart attack. Where did you hear that? Kureno?" Hatori ignored his rants.

"No. _Kira_ told me when she visited me _voluntarily._" Akito smirked.

"Oh…" Hatori said, trying to digest the information.

"_This is unbelievable! What has gotten into both of them?"_ Hatori thought, watching Akito leave his room. He grabbed his car keys and jacket and strode out to his car.

* * *

Shigure's Property:

"Some of the words are burned off… but I think it says 'Cursed Love'" Yuki told them, holding the razed book carefully.

"It's probably that damn pervert's book!" Kyo said.

"It is, it's written by Shigure Sohma." Kira said, peering over Yuki's shoulders and then snatched the book away.

"It's Jake's lost book!" Kira cried out happily, flipping through the pages. Behind them, Shigure kneeled in the snow, weeping but he heard her and smiled. It was all going according to plan.

"_They'll thank me at the wedding. Or at Akito's funeral… whichever comes first. If only Kyo was more romantic, more like me…"_ Shigure thought, smirking, pleased with himself.

"Where are we going to stay now?" Tohru asked

"I don't know…" Kira answered, sticking the book in her coat pocket.

"Didn't Hatori say you have to stay at the main house, Kira?" Yuki asked.

"Hm… it's probably because of Akito, nothing big." Kira assured him

"Because of Akito? What about him?" Hatori asked, coming up behind them.

"Eh? Hello Hatori-san!" Tohru greeted, surprised.

"Hatori-chan! When did you get here?" Kira asked, just as surprised.

"Just now. Akito says that all of you will stay at the main house until Shigure's house is fixed." Hatori said, stoically as ever. Yuki paled, Kyo and Kira just stared, their jaws dropped open but Shigure and Tohru seem like the only happy ones.

"How kind of Akito!" Shigure praised

"Yes! Akito-san is very kind!" Tohru agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

"_But Yuki seems so frighten around Akito-san…"_ Tohru thought.

"WHAT? WHY? Why is he making ME stay over there before the fire happen anyway?" Kira exclaimed, shocked and suspicious.

"_Geez! Akito and Kira are going to kill each other…"_ Kyo thought

"He didn't. I did. And so did Shigure; we agreed that it was best for you." Hatori answered calmly.

"SHIGURE! What are you UP TO?" Kira yelled at her older relative.

"Nothing, nothing! I swear! This was all Hatori's idea! I had nothing to do with it!" Shigure waved his hands, panicking under Kira's stare.

"Liar. This is all your fault." Hatori popped a cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag.

"_This family is crazy… what did I ever do to be born in this insane family?"_ Hatori thought.

"Haa-san! I'm a writer! My whole life surrounds my books!" Shigure whined and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oops…" Shigure mumbled

"Get a new life." Hatori commented.

"What? This all has to do with HIS INSANE BOOKS?" Kyo exploded.

"What did you do?" Yuki smacked his cousin in the head, the smoke was clearing away and his lungs felt much better.

"I just wrote a book! Is that against the law?" Shigure protested, rubbing his head.

"Yeah! Any book from you should be illegal!" Kyo hit him in the head.

"_At least Yuki and Kyo think it's because of his sick mind… which it is."_ Hatori thought in slight relief.

"What does his disgusting books have to do with me staying at the main house?" Kira glared at Hatori.

"_I knew we forgot something… we forgot what we would tell Kira…"_ Hatori thought.

"_Uh oh… we forgot to come up with a lie!"_ Shigure thought.

"We have to protect you from my books! That's why! Right Haa-san?" Shigure replied hastily.

"…" Hatori said nothing. He didn't know what to say, he only thought,

"_Idiot… Kira would never believe a pathetic lie like that, especially since you're admitting that your own books are sick like you…stupid Shigure."_

"…" Kira narrowed her eyes at Shigure who was sweating nervously.

"_I knew it, she didn't believe that lie."_ Hatori thought.

"Liar! Tell me the truth!" Kira cried out.

"Idiot…" Hatori muttered and then said,

"Let's go. It's getting colder and the smoke isn't good for you."

"You're one to talk!" Kira snapped angrily.

"It's a bad habit."

"So quit!" Kyo yelled as they piled into his car. Shigure took the passenger seat up front and Yuki and Tohru had already filled the two seats in the back.

"We all won't fit in the back." Kira said.

"Yes you can! Sit in Kyo-kun's lap!" Shigure suggested, smiling.

"_He just doesn't know when to stop…"_ Hatori thought, starting up the car.

"What? That's illegal- hey!" Kyo began to complain but Kira pushed him in the car, climbed in to his lap, and slammed the door.

"Hey." Hatori warned Kira as the car shook from the force. Kyo said nothing but blushed at how close Kira was to him. Kira leaned back on to Kyo's chest and sighed,

"I'm exhausted…" and Kyo's arms went around her instinctively.

"_What the? What am I doing?"_ Kyo thought as he tried to pull his arms back but Kira put her hands on top of his.

"Me too!" Shigure said, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Your hands are cold." Kyo whispered into Kira's ear as she clasped his hands with her own. Next to them, Yuki had put his arm around Tohru casually, causing Tohru to blush and lower her head in embarrassment. Hatori focused on the road while Shigure kept peeking into the rearview mirror every so often.

"_This is better then the soap operas on TV!"_ Shigure noted.

"No, your hands are just warm." Kira turned her head and whispered back fiercely. He could feel her breath tickle his ear.

"We're here." Hatori pulled in to the long driveway and parked.

"There wasn't any _making out_ back was there?" Shigure asked suspiciously, his eyes shining.

"So vulgar." Yuki hit him in the head.

"So where are we staying?" Tohru asked.

"All of you are staying in the extra rooms near Haru's room while Kira is staying in the guesthouse in the back." Hatori told them.

"Eh?" Shigure asked, surprised, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Akito's orders." Hatori said sternly.

"Alright then. See you guys tomorrow morning!" Kira walked off towards the darkly lit landscape.

"That was… interesting." Yuki commented.

"Very unusual." Haru noted, coming up to them.

"Why didn't she complain? What's WRONG with her?" Kyo ask the question that was burning in everyone's mind.

"Go ask her what's wrong. She's _your_ girlfriend." Shigure pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled but walked off towards Kira's direction.

"Leave him alone Shigure. Leave them both ALONE." Hatori warned his spontaneous friend.

"Aw, you're so cold Haa-san! Time for sleepy time!" Shigure smiled and went inside the dark house.

"Yes! It's getting late!" Tohru said, following Shigure inside.

"You can stay with me, Yuki." Haru offered

"No thanks, I'm going to sleep in the main house near Tohru." Yuki rejected politely.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to make sure Kyo doesn't do anything stupid." Haru shrugged and walked into the black abyss of the Sohma Estate.

"That stupid cat help but do something stupid. If he does anything to Kira call me and I'll kill him." Yuki called out and went inside.

"Haru…" Hatori said.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out of sight, Kyo can't sense me for his life and I'll try to keep out of Kira's sight too." Haru called over his shoulder. Hatori sighed and went inside.

"_Better check on Akito, he was angry with me earlier. He should be asleep now."_ Hatori thought, loosening his tie and stuck his head into Akito's room. He expected to see a simple, orderly room with Akito sulking on his bed, his dark eyes glaring at him…

He saw a simple, orderly room but no Akito.

"_Where can he be? Oh, this can't be good…"_ Hatori thought as he glanced out of Akito's window and saw the small guesthouse.

* * *

_This has to be the most random chapter out of all my chapters, especially with the fire but Shigure panicked when he saw the book so he did what he could think of at the time…lol._

_Kira has the book now, Kyo is going to check on her, Haru is going to spy on them and Akito is where…? I think you all know where he is…_

_That woman from the bookstore WILL make another appearance soon so BEWARE!_

_Happy Halloween! lol… _


	13. Confrontation and Altercation

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

_Lovergal1227: yep, Akito has to die but nobody can kill him YET… I still …cough…need him…_

_Jokky: And Mary Sue is what exactly? Lol… one of my new reviewers… your review confused me…lol… thanks for reviewing!_

_Kizu: LOL! Ritsu IS a guy but I was so confuse because I was so worry some people didn't get to that part yet and then one half of my brain is going "Ritsu is a GUY" and the other half is going "Ritsu dresses like a GIRL" and I think I varied back and forth from 'he' to 'she'…lol…_

_Mura-chan: lol… thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'm updating ASAP! Well, actually I'm updating right now…lol!_

_Yeah, I was so busy with school and had some Thanksgiving plans so this chapter was put on hold a lot…_

_NEW CHAPTER! It's been about a month since the last chapter!

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

"_Where is that bitch? She thinks she can run away from me… but she can't."_ Akito smirked as he crouched behind a bush. He then heard footsteps coming closer.

"_Damnit! Who told that stupid cow to come here? Shit!"_ Akito crouched lower to the ground as Haru walked closer. He watched Haru hide behind a nearby tree.

"_Oh, you HAVE to be kidding me! How nosy is this stupid family? That asshole just has to come and hide to spy on Kira!"_ Akito scoffed, quickly making sure he didn't lay any blame on himself.

Haru peeked around the tree, unaware he was being watched himself. He saw Kyo and Kira outside, on the roof. They were talking, just talking…

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice sneered from behind him. Akito stood there with his usual scowl and evil grin combined.

"I was taking a walk." Haru shrugged.

"Don't lie!" Akito snapped and slapped Haru across the face.

"You came here to spy on Kira and that stupid cat!" Akito said accusingly.

"Yes, I did… but what are YOU doing here?" Haru asked, his black side slowly shined on him, just as a bruise slowly appeared on his cheek.

"Don't question my motives! They nothing to do with you! You stupid cow!" Akito yelled, forgetting that they were supposed to be spying on Kira and Kyo, _secretly_. He raised his fist and…

* * *

Guesthouse:

"Hey." Kyo said, climbing on to the roof.

"Hey." Kira replied, not bothering to look at him while she quickly hid the book in her coat.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked bluntly.

"Nothing. Why? Hatori sent you, right?"

"No he didn't, I came on my own. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kira answered again. Kyo sighed, he knew Kira would rather die then admit something was bothering her. Suddenly, they both heard a shout.

"What the hell?" Kyo muttered.

"Did you hear that?" Kira asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think it came from over there." Kyo pointed towards the dark woods. They both climbed down the ladder and walked towards the woods. Kyo instinctively put himself in front of Kira as they walked into the darkness.

"What are you DOING?" Kira whispered fiercely.

"What?" Kyo asked

"You just put yourself in front of me! Why?" Kira whispered, angrily

"What the hell is wrong with wanting to protect you?" Kyo retorted

"You are too sexist for your own good…" Kira sighed.

"Hey! And what the hell are we doing in this forest?" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"We heard a sound- ow! Oh my God!" Kira said as she tripped on something and saw that Haru was lying there.

"Oh shit!" Kyo swore, seeing Haru unconscious.

"We have to get him to Hatori!" Kira said with worry as she began to lift Haru's head gently. She then heard rustling behind her and a yell.

"Kyo? Kyo, where are you?" Kira put Haru's head down and walked towards the sound. There, she saw Kyo struggling with Akito, who was holding an iron pipe.

"What the hell? You asshole!" Kira came over and punched Akito, sending him flying into a tree. Akito got up slowly and was about to hit Kira but Kyo quickly kicked Akito in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Kyo! He's unconscious!" Kira cried out as she rushed to Akito's side.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing!" Kyo frowned; Kira was acting so strange today.

"Well we have to carry two _bodies_ all the way to the main house! And I don't want to carry _Akito_! Ewwww!" Kira complained.

Kyo laughed, _that's_ what she was worried over?

"Fine, I'll carry him." Kyo said, leaning over to pick up Akito's body, which was surprisingly light.

"Here. Just in case if he wakes up." Kira handed him the iron pipe. Kyo grabbed it and waited for Kira to carry Haru, which he felt a twinge of envy but he said nothing and they walked off towards the main house.

* * *

Main House:

Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori had gone inside and were sitting near a fireplace, a cup of tea in hand. Hatori had gotten Yuki and Tohru some blankets while Shigure had gone upstairs with Hatori to talk about "special" things.

"Wow! This house is so beautiful It really is rude of me to stay, I mean, unless if you don't mind…" Tohru said, bending her head, staring at the ground, embarrassed.

"It's fine. We want you to stay. I want you to stay." Yuki smiled, lifting Tohru's head gently. Tohru blushed and their heads were getting closer, his lips were about to fall on to hers when…

"BOOM!" a door was slammed shut and Kyo and Kira walked in, carrying Akito and Haru.

"AGH! EH? Akito-san? Hatsuharu-san? What happened?" Tohru asked as she buzzed about anxiously. Kyo and Kira glanced at each other and then Kira finally said,

"Um… we found them in the woods, they're probably sick…" Kira said casually. Yuki notice that they were lying he didn't say anything but Tohru asked,

"Why do Hatsuharu-san and Akito-san have bruises on their face?"

"Uh… we dropped them while we were carrying them." Kyo said. Kira gave him a strange look but turned away, trying to hide a smile.

"Tohru, why don't you get Hatori?" Yuki suggested

"Oh, all right!" and Tohru scurried off.

"So what _really_ happened?" Yuki asked

"… We heard some noise from the woods and we saw Haru lying on the ground, unconscious…" Kira trailed off and Kyo picked up where she left off,

"Then Akito sneaked up on me and tried to hit me with this iron pipe. Kira hit him and he was about to hit her so I knocked him out."

"Akito probably attacked Haru…" Yuki said, looking at his unconscious cousin.

"… Why were Haru and Akito in the woods in the first place?" Kira asked, watching suspiciously.

"Yeah! You didn't tell him to spy on us, you damn ra- Yuki?" Kyo yelled. Kira gave him a look while Yuki just replied sarcastically,

"Smooth, very smooth… and no I didn't. Haru went to go on a walk."

"Shut up!"

"What happened?" Shigure asked, running in, along with Tohru and Hatori.

"Uh…" Kira stalled, looking unsure.

"They got sick in the woods and they got bruises when Kyo-kun and Kira dropped them while they carried them here." Tohru answered while Kira stood behind her shaking her head and mouthing, "No, that did NOT happen. No…" which both Hatori and Shigure just watched Kira, confused.

"Tohru, can you go get my bag in my office?" Hatori asked and Tohru nodded and went to get the bag.

"Ok… so what did you two do?" Shigure asked accusatorily. Yuki had left to follow Tohru upstairs.

"We just finished explaining it to Yuki! And what do you mean what did WE do?" Kira yelled in exhaustion.

"Akito attacked Haru when you guys sent him over to spy on us and then Akito tried to attack me with an iron pipe." Kyo told them, shortening the whole story.

"I see…" Shigure nodded and bended down to Akito' neck to check for his pulse.

"What are you doing? And Kira, Kyo, take Haru to my office. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hatori asked him as Kyo and Kira left the room, taking Haru with them.

"I'm trying to check for his pulse." Shigure replied simply.

"…Do you even know how?" Hatori asked

"Shh! I can't hear it!" Shigure hushed him as he leaned close to Akito's neck. Hatori just shook his head, shoved Shigure out of the way, and took Akito's pulse.

"He's fine…" Hatori reported.

"Good." Kureno said from behind them.

"Eh? Oh, Kureno!" Shigure greeted in surprise.

"You two should go now." Kureno said

"All right." Shigure and Hatori got up and Hatori told Kureno,

"Make sure to bandage his head."

"I know."

"Tell Akito I'll see him later!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"All right… and Shigure?" Kureno brushed his fingers on Akito's forehead without looking at Hatori and Shigure.

"Yes?"

Kureno turned to Shigure and looked at him dead in the eye,

"I love your new book. Very touching."

* * *

Upstairs:

"Umm…" Kira said as both she and Kyo walked in on Yuki and Tohru who seemed to be kissing. Kyo looked away, blushing in embarrassment while Kira just watched them.

"OH! I'm so sorry! But, um…" Tohru began frantically but Yuki stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Tohru." he nodded at her and they walked out the door but Kyo grabbed Yuki and asked,

"What the HELL were you guys doing in here?"

"You saw us. We were doing what you should be doing with Kira." Yuki whispered into Kyo's ear so no one else heard him. Kyo blushed at the strange advice and thought.

"Damn Yuki! Why the hell did we bring Haru here?" Kyo yelled. They had dragged Haru to Hatori's office and Kira laid him on one of the hospital bed replicas.

"It's obvious that Hatori is going to take care of Akito so I'll take care of Haru." Kira whispered back, grabbing some bandages from Hatori's desk and began to clean and bandage Haru's head, acting as if nothing had happened.

"…Kira?" Haru began to wake up a bit as Kira finished the process of bandaging his head.

"Haru! You're awake!" Kira smiled and hugged him gently.

"Yeah…" Kyo said

"Where's Akito? Where am I?" Haru asked, sitting up.

"Akito is downstairs and you're in Hatori's office."

"What's taking Hatori so long to get here? He never told us we had to baby-sit!" Kyo complained.

"Hmm… I'll go check on what's taking them so long. Kyo, stay with Haru." Kira said, leaving the room.

"So… what happened?" Kyo asked.

"Well…" Haru began

* * *

Downstairs:

Shigure and Hatori sweatdropped, staring at Kureno in utter amazement.

"Y-you like my book? You…READ…my…book…?" Shigure said slowly, trying to digest the information.

"_Ohhhh SHIT! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_ Shigure thought.

"His new book… which one?" Hatori asked, trying to keep calm.

"The one about Kyo and Kira. The one about the _curse_." Kureno said.

Meanwhile, Kira was standing near the doorway, out of sight, listening to them. Her hand went to where she hid Shigure's book in her pocket. She ran to an empty room, locked it and opened the book.

"_This book… Shigure was stupid enough to hide secrets in it… this book…there's Kyo's name… Tohru's name…MY name!" _Kira thought as she skimmed the pages, reading each passing page in more detail then the one before.

"_No! This is…true? The curse… Kyo's true form…"_ Kira thought but then clutched her head in pain. Colors and random visions flashed before her eyes as the throbbing in her head increased.

"No… No! NO! STOP!" Kira screamed out as unknown tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Upstairs:

"Did you hear that?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah… it sounded like…"

* * *

Downstairs:

"Kira." Hatori and Shigure rushed towards the source of the sound.

"Kira! Kira! Open this door!" Hatori ordered as he turned the knob without any success as Shigure banged on the door. They both put their ears to the door and heard… nothing.

"What's going on? Where's Kira?" Kyo asked, running towards them. Behind him, Haru followed slowly.

"We think she's in there but the door is locked." Hatori explained. Kyo shoved him out of the way and kicked the door down to reveal…

* * *

Empty Room (Where Kira is in):

"_It's true. All of it is true… they all lied to you…"_ Akito's voice whispered in her head.

"_No! No, it's not! They wouldn't! All of these… these… visions! They don't make sense! They just… hurt … my …head…"_ Kira's mind screamed in protest but soon, she closed her eyes, slowly fading into the dark.

"_They'll make sense, they'll make sense soon enough. My. Little. Witch…"_ Akito's words seemed so calm and soothing and like anything peaceful, the worst is yet to come.

* * *

Balcony:

Yuki had brought Tohru to a balcony on the third floor, which was rarely occupied except for Akito and Kureno venturing there occasionally.

"I hope Haru-san and Akito-san feel better! And we have plans to see what's left at Shigure's house, right?" Tohru asked

"Yes." Yuki answered, smiling at her.

"Oh! What if my dad's side of the family hears about it? They might make me come back…" Tohru trailed off sadly, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry… they might hear about it but we won't let them take you. I won't let them take you." Yuki said gently, wiping the tears before they had fallen too far and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Tohru…" Yuki murmured into her ear and then they heard screaming.

"Eh? EH? What was that?" Tohru pulled back, looking around anxiously.

"… I would probably think it's Kyo but we ARE in the main house… let's go make sure nothing happened." Yuki took Tohru's hand and they quickly descended the spiraling and narrow stairs. As they finally got to the door leading them to the second floor, they found it locked.

"It's locked…" Tohru whispered.

"Yeah…" Yuki said and began to bang on the door.

On the other side of the door, Ayame just _happened_ to walk by the door.

"Eh? Who can that be?" Ayame said to himself. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ayame called out.

Tohru was about to answer back but Yuki quickly covered her mouth.

"We are NOT going to let that fool save us. If we do, I'll never be able to live it down." Yuki whispered, shaking his head at the thought of what Ayame might do.

"_Oh! It's Yuki, my dear little brother and his lover, Tohru! You are so lucky that I just HAPPENED to pass by here! Oh! I SAVED you Yuki! Now in honor of your gratitude, you HAVE to get me something for saving you! Perhaps Tohru may provide some service…"_ Yuki heard his brother's voice ringing in his head, the same voice, the same laugh, and the same idiocy…

"Hello? Is anyone in here? If not then I'll leave…" Ayame's voice seemed to get farther away and Yuki sighed in relief, letting go of Tohru's mouth. Yuki waited for a minute and then returned to banging on the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Yuki and Tohru fell out.

"Oh! It's Yuki, my dear little brother and his lover, Tohru! You are so lucky that I just HAPPENED to pass by here! Oh! I SAVED you Yuki! Now in honor of your gratitude, you HAVE to get me something for saving you!" Ayame exclaimed. Yuki groaned in annoyance as he got up and helped Tohru up.

"Ayame-san! Thank you so much for rescuing us!" Tohru said.

"Yes, yes! Of course, I would rescue those who are in need! Never like Hatori who saves Sohmas' lives everyday but I do a VERY good job, right Yuki?" Ayame beamed

"Right… c'mon Tohru…" Yuki sulked and grabbed Tohru's hand, walking away.

"Yuki. What are you doing here? I'm sure it wasn't to see me…" Ayame asked, following them.

"Shigure burned his house down and-"

"EH? GURE-SAN'S HOUSE BURNED DOWN? Is everyone all right?" Ayame asked.

"Oh! Everyone is fine!" Tohru said

"Speaking of everyone… what happen to that screaming?" Yuki asked as he stopped walking.

"Oh, you heard it too?" Ayame asked, his eyes widened.

"Yes…" Yuki replied slowly.

"Oh! Yuki! We have something in common! Were you also going to investigate what it was?" Ayame asked.

"Unfortunately…" Yuki sighed.

"Then let's go! Really, Yuki, you shouldn't leave a young woman waiting! You have to be more modish about it!" Ayame linked his arms with Tohru and they began to walk away.

"Hey! HEY! Where do you think you're going?" Yuki jogged after them.

* * *

_I felt so bad for leaving Yuki and Tohru out in my story but it IS a Kyo fanfic but I felt bad anyway so this chapter was sort of devoted to them… and I wanted to make things seem interesting so I threw in Ayame… when I re-read this chapter I kept laughing at him…lol…I'm so weird, lol_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	14. Unknown Chaos

_Oh my GOD! So many people reviewed! And people who are new to my story! In honor of those people, I'm updating ASAP!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_XxFireFairy46xx: I think I've seen this name before… something similar to it… lol…_

_Foxfly: Yay! New reviewer! I can't stand cliffies but cliffies make the story more exciting… and sometimes I have no idea what to write so I just leave it as a cliffy and let myself think about it for the next chapter… _

_Lovergal1227: No, you can't kill Akito… yet… I still need him for future chapters… but when I'm done, slaughter him as much as you like_

_xXThe Insane Anime PyroXx: Yay! Another new reviewer! Haha, yeah, Kyo and Kira haven't kissed YET but we can't rush things with Kira… no matter how Kyo (or you) want to… lol… BTW, I love your pen name, I bet Shigure would be jealous…_

_Kyoluvr: I'm writing more… thanks for reviewing, lol_

_DrAgOnLuVeR88: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, scary stories and me are like… together…lol_

_Thanks to people who added the story on their favorites list! _

_Thanks to people who added ME to their favorite author list!_

_(X: - means note, I don't want to keep typing 'note' each time…)_

_X:I JUST got Fruits Basket Volume 11… and it threw me off a bit with the story… if you read it, you know what I mean, if you haven't, I won't spoil it for you (unless you want me to…)_

_X: Has anyone notice that I use irony as the title of my chapters? I really love irony…lol_

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine but JP Monthly magazine is so…yeah…_

_ANYWAY, on with the story!

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"We think she's in there but the door is locked." Hatori explained. Kyo shoved him out of the way and kicked the door down to reveal…

* * *

_

Sohma Estate:

Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru could only just stare at what was in front of them or what was _left_ in front of them.

"Oh shit…" Kyo muttered. The room seemed to be blown to pieces as if there was an explosion. Small fires littered around the room and the remaining walls were burnt black except for one wall, which was completely gone, revealing the cold air and the snow outside. Everything was gone, _including_ Kira…

"Where's Kira?" Haru asked

"Wouldn't we all want to know that?" Kyo spat back.

"_It's HIS fault! It's all HIS FAULT! He HAD to get his head hit on! He HAD to make Kira run down and check what happened! It's Hatori's fault too!"_ Kyo thought angrily as he glared at Haru and Hatori.

"_Why the hell is he looking at me like that? I didn't blow up this room…" _Haru thought, his head slightly aching.

"_Typical, just typical, he thinks I did this…"_ Hatori sighed as he stared back at Kyo.

"Maybe she wasn't in here. Maybe she was somewhere else…" Shigure suggested.

"We _did_ have no proof she was in _this_ room…" Hatori agreed. Suddenly everyone heard yelling coming from behind them.

"Yuki! All I'm asking for is a visit to my shop! You can certainly bring along Tohru!" Ayame pleaded.

"No." Yuki replied coldly as he hurried Tohru towards Hatori, Kyo, Haru, and Shigure.

"Please Yuki! Don't make me lower myself for you! But being the most magnificent and amazing brother I am, I WILL lower myself for you and only you dear Yuki!" Ayame begged

"You can't get any lower." Yuki replied emotionlessly

"It's only for one day. I'm sure every other little brother in the world would be venerated to come visit my shop upon request!"

"Then go be THEIR brother!" Yuki retorted irritably.

"Oh! That's so sweet Yuki! To share me among the many other little brothers! You take that thoughtfulness after me, you know!" Ayame flourished as Yuki said nothing but shook his head and sighed in exhaustion.

"Really Yuki! You should be honored to have such a glorious brother!" Shigure chided Yuki playfully.

Yuki ignored his brother and asked, "What was the screaming? Who was it? What happened?"

"We think the screaming was Kira and apparently there was some sort of explosion…" Hatori reported.

"Explosion? I didn't hear anything explode." Tohru stated as she and Yuki peered inside the room.

"Maybe it was a quiet one, like snipers…" Haru shrugged.

"How the HELL is an explosion quiet? It's an EXPLOSION!" Kyo exploded himself.

"Shut up stupid cat." Yuki said in defense calmly.

"You two do know that your fighting is quite distracting and also unnecessary? But I suppose it IS fate…" Akito said coming behind them, having recovered from the blow Kyo gave him.

"What did you do to her? Where is SHE?" Kyo grabbed Akito's neck in attempt to strangle him but Akito just slapped him.

"Foolish monster! How am I supposed to know? I was UNCONSCIOUS because of YOU! Kureno was still there when I woke up!" Akito spat back. Everyone was quiet because it was true; Akito _was_ unconscious during the time of the explosion.

"_Why do I feel like he's lying…?"_ Yuki thought, watching Akito silently. Suddenly they heard a crack come from the exploded room and saw a bloody hand hanging on to the edge of what was left of the room, trying to pull itself up. Kyo ran over to look and saw Kira, hanging there. He immediately pulled her up and set her on solid ground.

"What the HELL did you do?" she yelled at Akito

"Oh, _excuse me_, I was just UNCONSCIOUS while you were destroying my house!" Akito shouted, back dripping with sarcasm.

"I was the one that got blown out of the house! Why would I want to make the room I was in EXPLODE?" Kira screamed.

"Suicide is one word to describe it. And you failed! HA! You can't even kill yourself right… what a shame…" Akito grinned airily. Kira glared at Akito but said nothing, trying to keep calm.

"Come along Kira. I have to check your injuries…" Hatori finally said, breaking the silence, firmly grabbing Kira and they walked towards his room.

"Leave! Go to your rooms! NOW!" Akito demanded and everyone walked away silently.

* * *

Hatori's Room:

"So… what happened?" Hatori asked while binding one of her injured hands.

"… I don't know… everything went black and the next thing I remembered was hanging onto the house." Kira replied hesitantly, not telling the whole truth.

"Are you sure that's what happened? Everyone heard you screamed…" Hatori pried again, watching Kira intently.

"Yes I'm sure." Kira said, looking away, Hatori's stare was making her nervous.

"All right then, I'm done." Hatori said, tying the last bandage up.

* * *

Downstairs:

"Psssst… Aaya!" Shigure whispered into Ayame's ear. They were the only juunishi left in the hallway since everyone including Kureno and Akito had retired into their rooms.

"What is it Gure-san?" Ayame whispered back.

"Your not still mad at me about the whole Momiji thing are you?" Shigure whispered.

"What Momiji thing?" Ayame whispered back, confused, apparently he had forgotten in all of his drunken glory.

"You know, the- never mind! Nothing! Come on! I want to go somewhere and I don't want to go alone." Shigure grabbed Ayame's hand, stopping himself before he revealed too much.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to bring me and ONLY me!" Ayame said loudly as they left the Sohma Estate.

"SHH!" Shigure hushed him loudly as he searched in his pockets for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ayame asked

"Hatori's car keys. I stole it from him while he was checking Akito." Shigure said patting himself everywhere.

"Where are we going? Is it necessary that we have to drive? It's such a beautiful, romantic night! We should enjoy it!" Ayame exclaimed, dragging Shigure.

"Wait! We're going the wrong way! I have to go to the book store!" Shigure cried out.

"Oh my! But Shiraki's is so far! Oh my! Is it so you can see Mayu-chan?" Ayame gasped loudly.

"What? No! I have to-" Shigure began but Ayame interrupted, sobbing,

"Are you CHEATING on me with Mayu-chan? How could you Gure-san?"

"No! And besides, you were the one who told me to go out with her in high school!" Shigure protested while they walked in to the town bookstore.

"That was in high school!" Ayame cried out as Shigure marched in quickly, searching the shelves when a woman popped out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem?" the woman falsely smiled cheerfully.

"No thanks, we're-" Shigure stared to say but Ayame pushed him a bit and cried,

"HE'S CHEATING ON ME!" Ayame pointed at Shigure accusingly.

"You poor man! You should be ashamed of yourself!" the woman patted Ayame on the back as she scolded Shigure.

"Do you have Shigure Sohma's latest book?" Shigure asked, ignoring her.

"I will NOT do business with an ASSHOLE!" the woman screamed and punched Shigure in the eye, causing him to lie on the ground semi-unconscious

"Oh my! You just punched Gure-san!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Do you need any help?" the woman asked Ayame sweetly.

"Oh… um… do you have a copy of Shigure Sohma's latest book?" Ayame asked, remembering what Shigure had asked for.

"I'm terribly sorry, I just sold the last one a few days ago to… someone… named… Kira Katsura." the woman reported as she searched through her records.

"Kira KATSURA?" Ayame exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Hmm… yes, Katsura seems familiar, I've heard it on the international news once…" the woman reminisced and then they both had light bulbs flickering on top of their heads,

"SHE'S MARRIED TO JAKE KATSURA!"

"…Eh?" Shigure got up slowly, touching his eye slowly.

"Come along Gure-san! We have to spread the happy news!" Ayame pulled Shigure up and dragged him out of the store.

"What news?" Shigure asked in confusion

"The news that Kira is married to Jake!" Ayame smiled happily.

"EH? REALLY?" Shigure exclaimed since he wasn't thinking straight.

"Yes! We have to tell Tori-san!"

"Yes! We have to tell everyone!" Shigure sang out in agreement, as they skipped down the street, arms linked together.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"Good morning!" Kira grinned as she walked into the large dining room. Hatori sat there, practically glaring at Kira while Shigure and Ayame giggled crazily.

"…?" Kira looked at everyone's face, confused.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Shigure and Ayame cried out just as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked in.

"Eh?" Kira, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru stared at the two.

"When were you going to tell us of your marriage?" Hatori asked.

"Um… what marriage?" Kira asked, question marks in her eyes.

"You marriage to Jake, silly! I wish you could have invited us! I would have loved to meet the Queen of England! AND Prince William!" Ayame exclaimed in delight.

"My WHAT?" Kira screamed just as Kyo yelled,

"You're MARRIED? TO THAT ASSHOLE?"

"NO! I AM NOT MARRIED TO JAKE!" Kira shouted

"EH? It isn't right for you to marry his father…" Shigure lectured sternly, as everyone sweatdropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? EWW! I AM NOT MARRIED!" Kira shrieked in annoyance.

"Where. Did. You. Hear. This. Rumor. From." Kira said through clenched teeth.

"I heard it from these two." Hatori pointed to the two troublemakers.

"Leave it to that idiot to twist something as disgusting as this…" Yuki shook his head, helping himself to breakfast, along with Tohru. Kyo just sat down, watching the drama unfold.

"And where did you two idiots hear that from?" Kira walked over to Ayame and Shigure, putting her face right in front of them.

"Um…I heard it from Aaya!" Shigure broke down.

"EH? I heard it from… Yuki!" Ayame broke down along with his friend.

"Don't you DARE pull me into this!" Yuki retorted, getting up so he could smack his brother but Kira stopped him and glared at him. Tohru just sat there, eating, used to the chaos in front of her.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"I swear Kira, I didn't hear it from anyone!" Yuki replied.

"So you STARTED the rumor?" Kira yelled.

"What? NO! I heard it from… Kyo! I heard it from that stupid idiot!" Yuki quickly said.

"HEY! You did not hear ANYTHING from me!" Kyo yelled.

"And where did YOU hear it from?" Kira asked, getting into his face.

"Ummm… I heard it from…town! I heard random people just talking about it!" Kyo said, making a stupid excuse.

"…" Kira stared at him for a few minutes and then said,

"Excuse me." and left.

"Uh oh…" Shigure whispered in fear.

"Uh oh is right. I thought you told me you heard it from the bookstore lady!" Hatori said to Ayame and Shigure.

"We did! But she looked so scary like that… so we PANICKED!" Shigure cried

"She did… But I, Ayame, do NOT panic!" Ayame agreed sadly, putting his arms around Shigure.

"I lost my appetite." Yuki said, getting up, throwing his napkin down and left.

"Me too…" Kyo muttered and left. Everyone could hear shouts from the hallway between Yuki and Kyo but said nothing.

"Shigure-san…" Tohru said quietly.

"Eh? Yes?" Shigure looked up.

"Why did you write a book about Kyo and Kira and the curse?" she asked.

"…" Shigure and Hatori stared at her, wide-eyed while Ayame looked on in bewilderment.

"H-how do you know about that Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked

"I read the review in the JP Monthly magazine." Tohru answered, staring at them in nervousness.

"THE MAGAZINES!" Shigure and, surprisingly Hatori and Ayame shrieked out.

"We forgot the MAGAZINES!" Shigure exclaimed

"Why were you yelling Ayame? Do you know what's going on?" Hatori asked

"No, Shigure left me out… but everyone else was doing it…including you Tori-san…" Ayame said sadly as Hatori just shook his head at the amazement of Ayame's idiocy. Shigure had rushed off to call the printing press and to order them to have a recall on all of their papers.

"I wonder who reviewed it…" Hatori muttered

* * *

Shiraki's Bookstore:

"Hey, Mayu-chan, your review got into the magazine!" Mayu's mother cried out happily, waving the magazine.

"Which one?" Mayu asked, a sandwich in one hand, as she came out of the back room.

"The one about Shigure Sohma's book. Do you still like-" her mother began to ask but Mayu quickly interrupted,

"No! How many times do I have to tell you? And I just did those reviews for extra money…"

"_But that book seemed interesting, the memory thing sounds like what happened to Kana…"_ Mayu thought as she bit into sandwich.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"What are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough damage to my house? Why ruin my view with your ugly face?" Akito sneered at Kira. Akito had gone to visit Kira at the guesthouse.

"I didn't destroy this stupid house! You did something! You put weird visions and colors in my head! And I heard you! You were there when it happened! You were whispering something to me…" Kira protested

"Oh dear, does someone need a straitjacket? Do you hear yourself? Do you hear what you're saying? Do you hear how silly it sounds…?" Akito said, slightly grinning.

"… But it's true! And what are you doing here?" Kira asked, annoyed.

"Oh, right, I'm here because I thought you would like for me to continue the story…" Akito trailed off, watching Kira's face intently.

"…" Kira said nothing but just stared back at Akito's dark eyes, glimmering with insanity.

"… And I heard this _rumor_ that you're married-"

"I AM NOT MARRIED!" Kira yelled angrily.

"Really? That's a relief; I thought you were going to leave _me_, leave this _family_ because that would be bad, right? I wouldn't have anyone to _talk_ to or _play_ with, unless Yuki can occupy my time again…" Akito whispered as he stroked her cheek ever so gently while she stared at a spot on the floor. Kira was about to slap him away but he twisted her face roughly so she faced him, looking at him directly.

"Let go of me-" Kira began to say but Akito pulled her face towards him, her lips brushing against his so sweetly that if she let alone breathed, they would kiss.

"What's wrong? I suppose the strongest witch has a weakness like every other women, _besides_ roosters…" Akito smirked as he punched her in the face so hard; she slammed against the wall where a small crack could be heard. Blood slowly began to encase her body and Akito walked over and kicked in the stomach slightly so he could see her face.

"This will do for now. You have done your part in occupying my time." Akito smirked and left the guesthouse for Kira to lie there. All. Alone.

What nobody knew was someone was watching them, watching him, watching her, from a dark corner, wondering if this should join his mind of many unknown secrets…

* * *

Hatori's Room:

"Haa-san! HAA-SAN! I found out who wrote the review!" Shigure ran into Hatori's room with a whoosh and a slam of the door.

"Who was it?" Hatori sighed in exhaustion.

"It was JAKE!" Shigure exclaimed

"And you know this how…?"

"I called him and asked." Shigure smiled proudly. Hatori sat up straight and asked,

"You asked him _what _exactly?"

"If he read my book and he said YES! Isn't this exciting? HE READ MY BOOK!" Shigure cried out happily.

"That doesn't mean he wrote the review you idiot!" Hatori scolded the novelist.

"Oh… you're so mean Haa-san…" Shigure sniffed sadly.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_ Hatori sighed, this time from annoyance.

"So… what should we do?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know… in the end someone is going to pay for their, or in this case, _your_ mistakes." Hatori said.

"Well… -" Shigure began to say but Hatori interrupted sternly,

"AND it's not going to be Akito this time."

"I know, I know… it could be Kira or Kyo and this time… this time, it can finally all fall apart." Shigure said, waving his hand in a casual motion.

"…" Hatori stared into space, cigarette gracefully inserted between his fingers.

"There are only so many times you can break something…" Shigure sighed and smiled his infamous mysterious smirk.

"…Do you realize how childish you sound?" Hatori frowned slightly

"I'm not the only one…" Shigure grinned causing Hatori to scowl. They sat there, like a pair of old men, staring out the cold window, hoping for questions… and answers…

* * *

_Oooo! I really liked this chapter a bit… it was fun typing I mean…lol…right…_

_And there's a Kira_ _cliffy!_

_When I was typing this, I realized some of you had change your pen names and I got confused on who reviewed what comment so I kept the pen names the same… sorry…_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!_

_Will anyone find out what happened to Kira? Who was that hiding in the corner? Will Hatori and Shigure ever find out who wrote the review? Will anyone in the Sohma family actually get their hands on Shigure's newest book?_

_TUNE IN NEXT TIME!_

_BUT REVIEW NOW! lol…_


	15. Murder, Magic, and Road Rage

_Yay, new chapter…_

_Thanks to:_

_XxPureOtakuPyroXx: still love the pen names… and Shigure is definitely still jealous… lol_

_XxFireFairy46xx: lol, your pen name always changes but they're so similar that I just remember it's you._

_lovergal1227: lol, I would love to see that list one day, I'm sure Kyo would enjoy reading it too, lol_

_I'm surprise people actually read this part…_

_Thanks to people who added the story to their favorite story list!_

_Now for the actual chapter…_

_X: This chapter will focus more on Kira herself, and I'm twisting the plot a bit about the whole story behind Shishou's grandfather…_

_TRANSLATIONS for the part in GREEK:_

_(Let the elements come. The fire. The water. The air. The earth. And let the magic within the atmosphere combine. Let them come together.)_

_(Give me the power. Defy everything she says. Give me all of your power.)_

_(Turn back time. Let the spirits run free. Turn back time. Let the spirits be released. Every spirit of the zodiac, let them come together now.)_

_Lol... that got you excited, didn't it?

* * *

_

Guesthouse:

Kira lay there, bleeding on the ground for more then a few hours now. The mysterious person from the corner crept over, watching over her unconscious form.

He was regretting ever getting tied up into this, he regretted ever meeting Akito, ever meeting Kira. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, no one was supposed to get hurt but he was so desperate for it. For the money, for the love, for the drugs, for everything.

"_It wasn't meant to be this way. I never wanted you to get hurt Kira… I'm sorry."_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kira…you can't hear me but I want you to know, I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry. Can you hear me? Will you listen? I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!" he screamed as tears fell on her fallen form. He got up quickly and ran, leaving her behind. Leaving her behind, perhaps for the last time.

"Jake…" Kira whispered.

* * *

Sohma Estate:

Akito stormed into the main house, attracting cautious looks from the other juunishi, often a wide eye glance. He ignored them and went straight for Hatori's room.

"Hatori! Shigure!" Akito screeched, interrupting the two men.

"Yes?" Hatori asked, wincing at his voice.

"What is it Akito? What's wrong?" Shigure asked, worried.

"I want NO ONE to leave this house! NO ONE!" Akito yelled. Shigure looked shaken from Akito's tone while Hatori continued to stare emotionlessly.

"_Does he know? Does he know about the BOOKS!"_ Shigure panicked

"All right… may I ask why?" Hatori asked quietly

"No! You may NOT! And make sure no one ventures to the guesthouse!" Akito spat.

"_Oh God… Kira!"_ Hatori and Shigure thought.

* * *

Kira's POV:

I can't believe it. I heard you. Can you hear me? I heard you. You went along with Akito all this time. Why? Why did you leave me? I thought we were best friends. Is this what happens when you're alone?

Everything is coming back to me. It's beginning to all make sense.

The visions.

The colors.

And Kyo.

Akito.

Why are you doing this to me?

Is what you say really true?

Do you really hate

My mother?

My father?

Me?

Or am I just a pawn to your game?

A person you're using?

Just like you're using Tohru?

Just like you were using

Shishou's grandfather?

My parents?

Is that what's going to happen to me

And

Tohru?

Are we going to be forgotten?

In the end

I know I won't win

But

I know you won't either.

Akito.

You won't win.

Nobody will.

But

I won't _lose_.

It's silly for me to keep

Hoping for a better future for me.

For Kyo.

Whatever you do Akito,

Whatever _we_ do,

Don't,

Don't hurt Kyo

Leave him alone.

It doesn't matter if I die

But

I want you to tell him

When I die

If I die

That I love him.

Tell Kyo

"I love you."

"_Is this how I'm going to die? Without a final fight? I don't think so…"_ Kira thought, getting up slowly, blood dripping from her body. She looked at her palm on the left hand side; the pentagram was beginning to glow. She smirked; she would definitely enjoy killing Akito.

* * *

Main House:

"What happened? Damnit! What did you do Shigure? I knew you and Akito were planning something!" Kyo shouted as he, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji received the message of avoiding the guesthouse from Shigure and Hatori.

"Calm down. I'm sure Kira can handle it." Shigure said but anxiety flickered in his eyes.

"Yes! Kira-san is as strong as Sohma-kun!" Tohru said slightly cheerful, slightly worried.

Suddenly there was a crash and a bang and in came Kira, stomping in. She was covered in blood but even blood couldn't even cover up her furious scowl.

"Where's Akito?" she asked calmly but her eyes seem to glow mysteriously.

"What the HELL happened to you?" Kyo exclaimed

"KIRA! You're covered in blood!" Shigure cried out.

"_This can't be good…"_ Hatori thought

"_I thought she didn't like murder…"_ Haru watched in amusement as Yuki just watched wide eyed and shocked, his arm tightly around Tohru's stunned form.

"Where. Is. Akito?" Kira said through clench teeth.

"He's in his room." Shigure informed, also watching in amusement.

"_I love this family… oooh the DRAMA…"_ Shigure sighed.

Kira simply nodded and walked up to Kyo and hugged him, kissing him on the lips sweetly. Then she ran off to Akito's room.

"What the… what just happened?" Kyo said as he watched Kira run off.

"I think Kira remembers." Yuki said

"Uh oh…" Shigure said.

"_This can't be good…"_ Shigure thought, shaking his head.

"Come on Shigure, let's make sure she doesn't commit murder… or die…" Hatori grabbed Shigure and began towards Akito's room.

* * *

Akito's room:

"Damn… why can't you DIE?" Akito screamed throwing a chair at Kira. Kira quickly dodged it and took off her gloves, revealing the pentagram mark more clearly.

"Ahh… you have finally activated your inner power… now let's have a _real_ fight!" Akito said, revealing his own scar, holding up his hand to her own hand. The room began to glow with the black power of Akito's and the white power of Kira's. Kira began to become surrounded by the white light and began to spin just like Akito was. Then it stopped.

Kira was completely healed, wearing a white flowy dress that seemed almost witch-like. Her eyes were glowing white, her violet pupils disappearing behind the light. A small smirk played upon her face. Akito was wearing black flowing robe and he seemed older, stronger and taller. His own dark eyes had turned into a eerie black glow. His own face matched the smirk upon Kira's face.

"Αφήστε τα στοιχεία να έρθουν. Η πυρκαγιά. Το ύδωρ. Ο αέρας. Η γη. Και αφήστε το μαγικό μέσα στην ατμόσφαιρα να συνδυάσει. Τους αφήστε να ενωθούν." Kira began to chant loudly. The ground shook and the atmosphere became tense.

Meanwhile, Shigure and Hatori were watching in awe from the doorway. The others followed when they saw the bright lights and stared in amazement.

"Μου δώστε τη δύναμη. Προκαλέστε όλα που λέει. Μου δώστε την όλη δύναμή σας." Akito yelled. Everything seemed to be shaking harder and then nothing. Everything just stopped moving.

A ring of fire appeared in the center, soon joined by one of water, then air and finally earth. They began to spin and combine, swirling and mixing. Akito's own body began to turn into ashes and mist, which swirled in the air, swirling right into the ring.

"Πίσω χρόνος στροφής. Αφήστε τα πνεύματα να τρέξουν ελεύθερο. Πίσω χρόνος στροφής. Αφήστε τα πνεύματα να απελευθερωθούν. Κάθε πνεύμα zodiac, τους αφήστε να ενωθούν τώρα!" Kira shouted.

Yuki was the first to go, fainting into Tohru's arms as a spirit resembling a rat floated out of him.

"Yuki! YUKI!" Tohru shouted, tears falling.

"Damnit! Kira! What the hell are you doing?" Kyo shouted but his words fell into the strangely noisy air.

"Tohru-kun! Calm down and watch what happens." Hatori comforted the sobbing girl. The rat spirit began to spin into the ring of elements. Soon afterwards, Haru fainted into Kyo's arms.

"EH? Haa-kun!" Shigure cried out as the cow spirit evaporated towards the ring, spinning into it just like the rat.

"First the rat, then cow… what's next?" Hatori asked.

"Oooo! I know! The tiger!" Momiji said.

"Kisa!" Tohru cried out as the tiger spirit floated by them towards the ring. Then Momiji soon fainted away, the rabbit spirit hopping out of him; falling into Shigure's arms.

"EH? Haa-san!" Shigure cried out as his stoic friend fell onto the ground.

"Who's next? Kyo! Who's NEXT?" Shigure yelled to Kyo who was watching the sight before him unfold.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Kyo shouted back over the roaring of magic.

"The snake! It's the snake!" Tohru told them, cradling Yuki's head.

"Aaya! Where are you?" Shigure screamed but it was too late. The snake spirit slither by them towards the ring, twisting into the ring with the spirits that beat him to it.

"I never thought I would be glad to have come last…" Kyo muttered as he watched each spirit twirling in the ring, what seemed like the ring of pain, seeing glimpse of each spirit peek out.

"That's the first…" Shigure commented which Kyo glared at him for as the horse spirit came stampeding by.

Then the sheep spirit.

Then the monkey spirit.

Then the rooster spirit.

Finally it was Shigure's turn,

"So after rooster, it's either boar or dog…" he trailed off, crumpling to the ground.

"Damnit! Are we the only ones left ALIVE?" Kyo swore, moving closer to Tohru.

"EH? Everyone else is DEAD?" Tohru sobbed harder as she watched the boar spirit charge by.

"Well it's my turn…" Kyo said, sitting down, getting ready to fade to unconsciousness but instead his bracelet began to glow, rolling off of Kyo's arms, flying towards the ring.

"I'm not changing…" Kyo murmured, examining himself with wonder.

The ring finally stopped spinning and disappeared as all of the spirits came out and gather in a circle around the bracelet. Each of them slipped into a bead in the bracelet, in order starting with a rat, and ending with the boar. As the bead each filled with a spirit, it began to glow and only one was left, still darken.

Kyo felt a strange sensation running through him, a sense of life and freedom and he watched his own cat spirit erupt from his body just as everything began to go black…

* * *

Sohma Estate:

It was early, the next day at dawn. Everyone was sleeping off of what happened including Tohru. Only Kira was left awake as she sat there, Kyo's head in her lap. She had gone to check on the others already and all of them had fainted into a chair or on the floor with the exception of Rin who was outside at the time.

"_This is bad… very bad… I just killed their god, I revealed my powers… but the curse is gone. The curse has been broken… but at what costs?"_ Kira thought as she glanced at her surroundings. The beautiful landscape and gardens were ripped up and torn and part the house was damaged. She looked back down at Kyo who was still sleeping and then looked at the beaded bracelet she had been fingering.

"_Should I give it back to him? It is his bracelet…"_ Kira thought as Yuki began to stir next to her.

"Hmmm… this is interesting… the one with sleeping issues wakes up first…good morning!" Kira smiled at Yuki who sat up sleepily.

"What happened? Did you really kill Akito? Did you really have those powers?" Yuki asked as he looked around.

"Yeah …" Kira said as she shifted Kyo's head off of her lap and went to check on Haru who seemed to be waking up too.

"Haru!" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"Hey… so you're some sort of witch?" Haru asked, sitting up.

"Yes… kind of…?" Kira watched him for his reaction and all he did was smile and commented, "Cool…" causing Kira to laugh. It felt good to laugh now, easily and calmly.

"Close your eyes." she told them.

"Why?" Yuki asked but he closed them, along with Haru.

"Just close your eyes…" she said as she slipped Kyo's bracelet back on his arm. Her eyes began to glow and everything began to swirl into colorful blurs until it finally stopped. Everything seemed fine, the landscape and the house were repaired and everything that happened last night seems to have never happened. Kira was even wearing jeans and a t-shirt again.

"Hm… I don't get it… what happened just now? I just remember passing out last night and that's it…" Haru said as he opened his eyes. He had a strange feeling that seemed to wash his brain out a bit…

"Nothing… I just woke up too..." Kira said. She had just erased everyone's memory of the past few days, including her own to make it seem fairer. Not only that, but she turned back time too, back before Shigure lit his house on fire.

"Me too… why is everyone lying around like this?" Yuki asked as he poked Kyo who woke and yelled,

"Get the HELL away from me damn rat!"

"Rat?" Kira asked.

"Um… never mind! What are we doing outside of the main house?" Kyo asked

"I don't know…" Kira said hugging Kyo. There was an exception to her memory loss; she didn't erase her memory of Kyo from last night.

"Eh…?" Kyo looked at her and put his arm around hesitantly, surprised.

"Let's go home…" Yuki said, carrying Tohru bridal style while Haru kicked Shigure.

"Sensei. Sensei wake up." Haru said, using his foot to nudge Shigure's certain private area and finally kicked it a bit harder.

"AGH! Ow… oh…" Shigure shot up, causing Kira to jump.

"What happened? Where's Akito- OH MY GOD!" Shigure screamed, pointing to where a dark figure lied in the middle of the yard.

"Oh no…" Hatori muttered as he got up, waking to the shouts of Shigure's voice.

"Is he dead? IS HE DEAD?" Shigure cried out as Hatori checked Akito's pulse.

"…" Hatori said nothing, still searching for a pulse.

"HE'S DEAD?" Shigure yelled hysterically.

"We would be better off if Shigure died too…" Yuki commented, watching his hysterical cousin.

"What do you think will happen if Akito is dead?" Kira whispered.

"…Many people will be jumping for joy and grief…" Haru said, creating puzzled looks.

"Let's just go and leave Shigure here. If we get there before him, we can lock him out." Kyo said, putting his arm around Kira, leading her away, followed by Haru while Yuki lingered behind to wake Tohru up.

"Honda-san, Honda-san wake up." he shook her gently.

"…Eh? Where are we?" Tohru asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going home. Come on," Yuki said, tugging her by the arm towards the others.

They all wander over to where Hatori parked his car; the keys were still in place on the door. Kira grinned, unlocking the car and got in to the driver's seat. Kyo quickly pursued the passenger's seat and Haru, Yuki and Tohru got in the back.

"You do remember how to drive this right?" Kyo asked, strapping himself in.

"Remember? You drove Tori-nii's car before?" Haru asked.

"Yep! Once when Kyo and I were younger, we were fooling around in Hatori's car when it started to back out of the driveway because Hatori forgot the keys in the ignition. Kyo got all scared and tried jumping out of the car…" Kira laughed as she fiddled around with gear until the car began to move forward.

"Shut up! I wasn't scared! WATCH OUT! You're going to drive us in to the hous-OW!" Kyo yelled but Kira quickly put on the brakes, causing everyone to bump forwards and Kyo to hit his head.

"Shut up! You're making me nervous!" Kira said.

"I think it will be safer for us to walk…" Yuki said as Kira finally turned the car around so it headed towards the street.

"Hurry up. I see Sensei and Tori-nii coming…" Haru said as he looked back to see two men running towards them.

"Kira! Go! GO! FLOOR IT!" Kyo yelled as Hatori and Shigure came closer, finally taking the wheel and using his own foot to push down on the gas pedal causing all of them move back in their seats at the speed they were going.

"You stupid CAT! We're going to side at this speed!" Yuki yelled, holding on to Tohru who was whimpering.

"Don't worry Honda-san. We won't die." Haru comforted her while watching Shigure and Hatori disappear in the dust.

"Turn! TURN KYO! AGH! You missed our TURN!" Kira shouted, peeking between her fingers as they nearly mowed down 2 pedestrians and 3 cars.

"Shut up! It's harder then it looks!" Kyo yelled back, still leaning over Kira.

"Fine! Let me drive!" Kira shoved Kyo aside, grabbing the steering wheel and turned it so they were going back.

"EEEKK! WHOA!" Tohru shrieked, holding onto Yuki for dear life.

"Why the hell are we going back?" Kyo asked, trying to calm down.

"BECAUSE YOU MISSED THE TURN!" Kira screamed as she finally turned onto the right street.

"So this is what they call road rage… hmm… interesting. Just don't get us arrested, 'kay?" Haru said, writing on a piece of paper with a black marker.

"What are you writing?" Yuki asked, peering over at the paper.

"Nothing." Haru quickly moved it so no one can see it. After that, there was silence for a while, what seemed like hours until Kira finally broke the silence,

"… Where are we?" she asked quietly.

Kyo sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, "You mean to tell us we've been driving to no where? I thought you were good with directions!"

"Everything looks different when you're driving!" Kira protested.

"We're on the highway. Take that exit." Haru pointed out

"How do you know?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, you're the perpetually lost boy." Kyo snickered

"I've wander onto the highway once. Actually everything seems much more easier when you're driving." Haru said.

"Fine! You drive!" Kira said, pulling over and getting out of the car. Haru got out and walked over to the driver's seat while Kira stalked over to the passenger's seat.

"Get out!" Kira told Kyo, pointing towards the back seats.

"What? I want to sit here!" Kyo complained

"GET OUT!" Kira shouted. Kyo finally got up and moved to the back, letting Kira sit in the front.

"Calm down, Kira. You too, Kyo" Haru said as he started the car up again. Kira said nothing but just sunk down in her seat and pouted.

"Psh… why should I take orders from a stupid punk?" Kyo insulted. Now, Haru had been very patient throughout this whole illegal ordeal, being called stupid just pushed him over the edge.

"Because if you don't, I might do THIS!" Haru's eyes changed and he swerve the car over, into the tiny forests that lined the highway.

"Haru… calm down…OH MY GOD!" Kira screamed as they nearly crashed into a large tree but Haru quickly turned, avoiding it.

"SHIT! Haru! Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't listen to that stupid cat! Haru! CALM DOWN!" Yuki also pleaded. Tohru had just closed her eyes, trying to breathe and calm her heart rate down.

"P-p-please Hatsuharu-san… stop… please stop." Tohru begged.

Haru ignored all of their requests, continuing to drive through the woods until the trees seem to clear and it just became rocky dirt underneath them…

"Haru! HARU! STOP THE CAR! WE'RE ON A CLIFF!" Kira shrieked, closing her eyes while Kyo put his arms around her from the back seat.

"HARU! SLOW THE CAR DOWN! SLOW IT DOWN!" Yuki yelled, hitting his cousin in the head.

"I-I can't… the brakes won't work…" Haru said, calming down a bit.

The car continue to drive closer and closer to the edge until finally…

* * *

Sohma Estate:

"Well… this isn't good…" Hatori said, observing the wreckage on the streets.

"Oooo! Haa-san was stupid this time! He left the keys in the car!" Shigure laughed and danced.

"Shut up. Let's just hope they don't get arrested…" Hatori said as a vein began to throb on his forehead.

"Don't worry, if they do, it will be with YOUR license plate! HAHA!" Shigure laughed.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" Hatori said, shaking his head as he began to head back to the main house.

"Nope!" Shigure grinned like a maniac.

"Right… so do you want to prepare the funeral or should I?" Hatori asked calmly.

"… I'll do the funeral with Aaya and you can look for his will…" Shigure said seriously, for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"Where do you think his will might be?" Hatori questioned

"I don't know. He never let me handle the documents. I guess we'll have to ask Kureno or Ren-san…" Shigure said

"We still have to tell them about his death, you know."

"Hmm… yeah…" Shigure nodded with a faraway look in his eyes.

"…So did everything go as you plan? Have you had your fun and amusement?" Hatori asked, watching Shigure's reaction.

"…No. I messed with his head and I'll just mess with the new head of the family." Shigure said.

"But… I don't think that the new head might be as controlling, whoever he or she may be. I always thought after he finally died, everything would fall apart and into place. The Sohma clan will fall apart…" Shigure continued.

"…No, I always thought that the Sohma clan would finally come together. That the bond he always fractured would finally heal…" Hatori commented.

"Hmm, yeah… let's just hope it heals the right way." Shigure said, beaming at his stoic friend.

* * *

_OOOO CLIFFY!_

_Lol, this has to be the most RUSHED and RANDOMEST chapter ever! I only did this because I wasn't typing at the rate I wanted to and all of the chapters seem to drag themselves out for soooo loooong… lol_

_This was a long chapter…_

_I was planning this chapter to be the end of my fanfic but I didn't want this fanfic to end… maybe I'll start a sequel within this fanfic so you guys don't have to go searching for it…_

_I GOT THE 12th manga in the series for CHRISTMAS! WHOOHOO! Too bad, it threw me off a bit again…_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

_Ooo! NARUTO FANS: there's a marathon on Dec 31, from 2:30-11PM on Cartoon Network! I'm SOO EXCITED! Lol… yeah… quit reading this like I'm weird…Lol…_

_PLEASE REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER!_


	16. Ghost Towns

_Yo… lol…_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Lovergal1227: Hmm… how should I say this… go ahead and torture BUT don't kill him yet… COUGH lol… my plans are still in the works so I'm not sure… but I do have a request/favor: can you post a way to kill/torture Akito each time you review? Like a different way for each time you review? That would be cool and I can post it in the story too…lol, you don't have to if you don't want to of course!_

_XDeadAngelx: Hmm… this seems familiar, your pen name I mean… thanks for bringing up the Black Haru thing, I forgot to mention it! Black Haru is part of the curse but since he gotten so use to it, it's now merged into his personality…lol… and black Haru is much more cooler then regular Haru :P_

_Mura-chan: Lol, are you a new reviewer? Anyway thanks for the review!_

_Rock-chick131: Yeah, my story is long… lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Roselynn: Lol, ugh, school sucks… sorry this chapter took so long…_

_Aisuhana: Thanks for reviewing… hm… yeah…lol…cool penname by the way!_

_Kanami: Lol… hope u revive yourself soon or if Josh can help splash cold water on you so you can continue to read the story… lol… just wondering, is your friend Josh reading the fanfic too?_

_Prettytima: I think your pen name is an OVER statement but w/e…thanks for reviewing._

_Did I MISS anyone? Lol… people other then lovergal1227, try not to read what I wrote to her, it's sort of a spoiler to my story so SHHH!_

_I finally hit the 600s for my hits…lol, I'm all excited…_

_**SPOILER: I HAVE A SPOILER AHEAD ABOUT AKITO! SO BEWARE!**_

_Ok… it's been a while, so where were we?

* * *

_

Unknown:

Anyone could see the dark sedan fly off the cliff, just ask the nearby woodland critters but not everyone can see what happened during that time…

"What the HELL do we do?" Kira shrieked as the end came near.

"JUMP!" Kyo shouted as he opened the door, getting ready to jump. Kira follow and they both jumped out of the car.

"Yuki! What do we do?" Tohru asked between sobs but it was too late, the car was now sailing in the air.

"Hmm… a flying car…" Haru commented, calm as ever.

"I love you, Tohru and I promise that nothing will happen to you!" Yuki said what he thought were his last words.

"I love you too, Yuki!" Tohru replied tearfully as gravity began to pull the car closer and closer to the ground…

CRASH! BOOM!

* * *

Sohma Estate: 

"Did you feel that?" Shigure asked, shivering at the sudden cold draft he felt.

"Yeah… you think it's a bad omen?" Hatori asked as he rummaged through the family's file cabinets.

"No bad omen shall come while I'm around!" Ayame declared.

"So you're our lucky charm? Yay! I'm going to call you 'Lucky' now!" Shigure cheered.

"And I shall call you… 'Aka'!" Ayame beamed proudly.

"Eh? My new name is 'Red'?" Shigure asked, surprised.

"Yep!"

"Alright!" They both gave each other thumbs up.

"And I shall call you two, 'Idiots'…" Hatori said, aggravated, as he read down the will he just found.

"Eh? You found it Haa-san?" Shigure asked, as he peered over Hatori's shoulders along with Ayame. Hatori quickly moved away from Shigure and Ayame so he can read it in peace. He was shocked at what he was reading; he never thought Akito would name _that_ person as his successor!

"Well? Who is it, Tori-san?" Ayame asked as he sipped his tea.

"It's…"

* * *

Unknown: 

"Whoa… my head hurts…" Kira said, struggling to get up. She was lying on the ground next to a large tree, her body bent in an odd pose. From what she can tell, they were in some dense dry forest, like a savanna and far from civilization except for one highway that stretched and disappear into the horizon. There, at what seemed like the end of the road, was a small town.

"_Hmm… a town…"_ Kira thought getting up.

"…Kyo? Kyo? Where are you?" Kira stood up and dust herself off, glancing around for the orange head.

"…Me…here…haha!" Kyo mumbled and then giggled.

"…? Kyo! Are you all right? You seem… strange…" Kira said as she rush to Kyo's side.

"Me fine! Me fine! Haha!" Kyo laughed again. Kira watched him questioningly as she helped him stand up.

"Whoa…! World is moving…" Kyo mumbled again as he leaned on to Kira heavily.

"You…need…to…lay off… the food…" Kira grunted as she tried to support Kyo's weight.

"Haha!…Who are you? You're pretty…" Kyo giggled again.

"Um… thanks… I'm Kira… hold onto this tree for a minute…I'm your girlfriend…" Kira told him as she hiked around, looking for everyone else.

"Whoa… I get a tree and a girlfriend in one day…whoa…" Kyo mumbled again just as he passed out.

The car had flew off the cliff and exploded into a bunch of pieces without bursting into flames. Yuki and Tohru were thrown into the air in each other's arms as Haru was thrown in the opposite direction.

"W-w-where am I? YUKI?" Tohru sobbed in relief as she saw Yuki a feet away from where she laid.

"TOHRU! We're alive!" Yuki smiled at her as they hugged.

"Eh? Yuki! You're not changing into a rat!" Tohru exclaimed

"EH? The curse is broken? Maybe it's because Akito died…" Yuki wondered as he looked around the area. They were in some sort of deserted town place where the doors creaked and spontaneously slammed. The windows were shatter and the town was dusty with age; it seemed like nobody live there anymore.

"_An abandoned town?"_ Yuki thought as he held Tohru tighter.

Haru was fine as he stood up slowly, glancing around; all he saw was sand, sand, and more sand. Tumbleweeds rolled by him and a cactus was only inches away from torturing him.

"_I'm in…a desert?"_ he thought as he backed away from the menacing cactus.

"Good cactus… good boy…or girl…" he muttered under his breath, holding his hands out to it as if patting it like a dog. He then stood up straight and looked around, careful to avoid the cactus.

"So… do I get my horse or something like a gun?" Haru said to himself as he perused the western like atmosphere. He saw in the farther distance, a few miles away, what look like a town and walked closer to it for a better look.

"Cool… a town…I wonder if they have shougayaki…" he muttered to himself as he set off.

Kira had managed to keep Kyo conscious as they slowly trudge towards the town in the dry heat.

"Are we there yet?" Kyo asked as he leaned on Kira heavily. Kira finally concluded that he hit his head on something when he jumped out of the car.

"No. Shut up. You asked for about, I don't know, TWENTY TIMES in the past FIVE MINUTES!" Kira asked, completely aggravated with the idiotic questionings.

"…Are we there yet?" Kyo asked timidly

"AGH! NO!" Kira screamed and slapped him across he face. She then gasped at what she had done.

"Ugh… what the HELL was that for?" Kyo yelled.

"Yay! You're back to yourself!" Kira hugged him and then helped him stand up.

"What happened? Where are we? Are we dead?" Kyo asked, panicked, looking around quickly.

"We're lost and we're not dead! Are you NOT breathing?" Kira retorted, annoyed with the situation.

"What the hell? You say it like it's MY fault!" Kyo yelled back.

"You were the one who said to JUMP out of the car!" Kira yelled back furiously as they came closer to the town after what seemed like hours.

"Kira? Kyo?" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Haru with his hands in his pockets, casually leaning on a cactus.

"Haru? HARU!" Kira ran up to him and hugged him.

"What the- the IDIOT IS ALIVE?" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"Eh? Aren't you happy to see Haru-chan?" Kira asked Kyo.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED US!" Kyo pointed accusingly at Haru.

"I see Kyo's fine…" Haru said, looking at Kira and completely ignoring Kyo.

"Hm… yeah, you should have seen him a few hours ago…" Kira smirked as both of them continue to walk towards the town.

"Hey! HEY!" Kyo yelled, jogging after them.

* * *

Sohma Estate: 

"I can't believe it…" Hatori sighed, sinking into his chair as his two over-energetic friends continue to jump with anticipation.

"Well? WELL? Haa-san! TELL US!" Shigure begged

"Yes! Tori-san! Tell us! TELL US!" Ayame pleaded.

"No. Not yet." Hatori muttered as he got up to usher them out of his room. If he told them now, they would give him a headache over it.

"Haa-san! You're so mean!" Shigure whined

"You're ever so cold Tori-san!" Ayame added as Hatori locked both of them outside.

"Well? Now what?" Ayame looked at his friend.

"I know! Let's go see Mayuko-chan! This house reeks of death!" Shigure declared.

"You are such a good poet, Aka!" Ayame laughed as they walk out of the estate.

"No, no, Lucky! Not poet! Novelist! NOV-E-LIST!" Shigure stretched out each syllable.

Hatori continued to pace his office, thinking of what the will said.

"_Him? Why him? WHY? If he heads the family, everyone will be eternally drunk… Not only that, but my car is missing and I haven't heard from Kira, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Haru for … 2 days? Or 3? This is bad, very bad. Why does it have to be MY family with the insanity? WHY?"_ Hatori contemplated in his mind as a knock appeared at his door.

"Go away Shigure! You too, Ayame!" Hatori said in a loud, firm voice. The knock came again and this time, along with a voice,

"It's Kureno."

**(SPOILER APPEARS AROUND HERE!)**

"Oh… sorry." Hatori apologized through the door as he got up to open the door. He opened the door to reveal Kureno holding a gun straight at his face with Ren standing next to him.

**(BTW, Ren is Akito's mom…)**

"What's going on?" Hatori finally asked after a long silence.

"Move! Get inside!" Kureno barked which seemed most unlike him. Hatori slowly walked backwards into his office as Ren quickly closed the door and locked it. Kureno held the gun at Hatori's head as Ren tied his hands behind his back and his feet to the legs of his chair. She also gagged him but pulled the gag down so it hung around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked.

"Should we tell him?" Ren asked Kureno.

"No. Not yet. You! Where's the will?" Kureno demanded.

"The will?" Hatori asked, stalling.

"Yes! The WILL! WHERE IS IT?" Kureno yelled, shoving the gun into Hatori's forehead.

"I would have thought you have it." Hatori calmly replied.

"You're a smart man, Hatori. The smartest of the juunishi." Kureno smirked.

"Thank you."

"So you caught on already? That Akito hid the real will? That the one you saw was a fake?" Kureno asked, darkly grinning.

"Yes. It seems impossible for him to name Shigure as the new head of the Sohma family but I am curious about why you and Ren-san want to kill me." Hatori replied

"So you won't find it! As I mentioned before, you're the only threat to the Sohma family! The smartest of the juunishi! Akito told me, he mentioned me long ago that whoever FINDS his will will be named head of the family! I have waited too long, sucked up too long to him for my chance to suck up to another head of the family. I will make sure that NO ONE gets in my way!" Kureno snarled in Hatori's ear.

"So what does this have to do with Ren-san?" Hatori asked, glancing at Akito's mother.

"She's knows this house and she knows Akito. She would know where Akito would have hid that will. And once we find it, we'll split the power, she gets half and I get half." Kureno answered.

"I see… what about Shigure and Ayame?"

"Those two are fucking idiots! We don't have to worry about them!" Kureno snapped as he replaced Hatori's gag and turned to leave the room, locking the door from the outside and left with Ren.

"_Kureno seems different… it seems like Akito's death wore off on him…"_ Hatori thought.

* * *

Unknown: 

"Yuki… I'm tired…I'm sorry! I shouldn't be complaining to you!" Tohru gasped at what she had just said.

"I think we can rest here." Yuki said glancing around the old abandoned motel. He saw a bed with a hole-ridden mattress but the few chairs he saw downstairs seemed in a better condition.

"I'm going to carry some of the chairs in the old bar up here, okay? You stay here." Yuki said, turning to leave.

"No! Why don't we just rest down in the old bar? Maybe we might find some food and the alcohol can provide us a fire!" Tohru said cheerfully, trying to make up for what she said before.

"That's a good idea." Yuki smiled, nodding at her and they went back downstairs.

Kyo, Kira, and Haru seemed to be walking constantly with Kyo complaining the whole time but the town seems to be getting closer to them with each step.

"I think we're almost there." Haru commented.

"We better be! I'm tired…" Kyo said but Kira said nothing and just stared ahead walking at a constant rate.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked her, touching her shoulder lightly. She jumped slightly and then smiled at him,

"Eh? I'm fine! I'm just tired too." Kira replied. They continue walking silently until they arrived at an old barrel, which the wind blew about 20 feet away from the town itself.

"I wonder where Yuki and Tohru are…" Kira said as they looked around the old town they arrived in.

"Hey. Look, a saloon." Haru said, pointing. Kyo gave him a blank stare.

"What the hell is a saloon?" he asked.

"It's a western word for bar." Kira explained.

"Oh…" Kyo mumbled as they walked up the rickety steps and push the swinging doors to reveal a surprised Yuki and a screaming Tohru.

"EEEEEEEKKK! GHOSTS!" Tohru shrieked as she buried her head in Yuki's shoulder.

"I see she's fine…" Kyo muttered in which Kira elbowed him.

"Yuki? Tohru? You guys are alive!" Kira exclaimed as she ran up to hug Yuki and Tohru.

"Eh? EH? Kira-san? Kyo-san? Haru-san? I'm so happy you're all right!" Tohru gave them a big grin.

"Hm… Yuki, did you find any sake here? I'm thirsty" Haru asked as he got behind the bar and poked around the glass bottles.

"No, but there's beer… you shouldn't be drinking alcohol, you know how you get when you're drunk and it dehydrates you faster." Yuki replied as he sweatdropped at Haru's request.

"This isn't good… do you think there's a phone around here somewhere?" Kyo asked, glancing around and then everyone heard a small gasp from Kira.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Um… I just realized I have my cell phone with me…" Kira said quietly, blushing madly.

"WHAT? You just realize that NOW?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes." she replied, pulling out her cell phone.

"There's no signal bars, I need more..." Kira trailed off as she began to head outside again.

"Wait, I'll come." Kyo said as he followed her out. Haru, Yuki and Tohru watched them from the tiny porch of the saloon. Kira began to do a strange walk as she moved this way and that, her eyes still on the tiny cell phone screen. She began to walk a bit farther away with Kyo on to higher land until she cried out,

"I GOT A SIGNAL!" her voice echoed but then both Kyo and Kira then shrieked in amazement as they both pointed to something on the opposite side of the hill. Haru, Tohru, and Yuki all ran to see hat happened and then saw something that they never thought they would see…

A highway.

"Yes! Civilization!" Kyo cried out as they all began to run down the hill.

* * *

Shiraki's Bookstore: 

"MAYUKO-CHAN!" both Shigure and Ayame exclaimed, their eyes sparkling with mischievous enjoyment.

"Ugh… you two… what do you want?" Mayu shook her head at the sight of them.

"We just wanted to come visit you!" Shigure said.

"… Oh yeah, I saw Hatori's car on the news with the Sohma kids in it and Honda." Mayu replied.

"EH? Are they ok?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know, the news helicopter followed them to the highway but lost them after a few hours." Mayu watched them.

"_It's always their family to get the attention, isn't it? And I have to be the one that's associated to THEM…"_ Mayu sighed as she rubbed her forehead in aggravation.

"Are you all right Mayuko-chan?" Ayame asked kindly.

"I will be when you two GET OUT!" she yelled.

"It's all right Mayuko-chan, we're all suffering from lost love…" Shigure said

"Not me! I am impervious to broken hearts and broken love!" Ayame said triumphantly.

"Hm… is that so? What about broken promises? What about pain? Are you invulnerable to them too?" Mayu asked with an amused look.

"Sadly, no… I'm human and all humans feel the pain and loneliness that results from broken promises…" Ayame said.

"Now I'm all upset…" Shigure said as he began to sob openly along with Ayame.

"You two…are such idiots…" Mayu sighed as she patted both of them on the back awkwardly.

* * *

_All righty then… another chapter accomplished! LOL! _

_Everyone seemed OOC in this chapter, especially Kureno… lol…_

_I've been so caught up in NARUTO lately, reading their fanfics and basically becoming obsessed with it…lol… I LOVE KAKASHI!_

_My Zen Micro also broke but I got it fixed in the same week, it was amazingly intense…_

_Lol, I don't know if anyone noticed but I changed my pen name a few weeks ago to MystiqueInsanity but there seemed to be less people reading my fanfic so I changed it back…lol…_

_REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS!_

_IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, THEN REVIEW!_

_I will mention you in the next chapter!_


	17. Blast from the Past

_Whoa… long time NO SEE… lol_

_Yes, thanks to my ever so loyal reviewers, I've had a terrible writer's block…lol_

_nyccutie: thanks for reviewing! _

_firefairy713: did I really call a guy 'she' and a girl 'he'? I had someone review me about that when Ritsu was in a chapter or so… it must be a habit while I was writing him/ her…lol_

_Sonya White-Angel: thanks for liking how long my story is, most people get turn off when they see stories that are long… well I know people like my friends do…lol…_

_mura-chan: yay! you reviewed…lol…_

_Padfoot's love: yay new reviewer! Lol… thanks for the cookies, they definitely helped, lol_

_Sorry for not updating for so long! I got hooked on Naruto, my mp3 player was stolen in school, and I had the hugest writer's block of all writer's block!_

_Now for the long awaited (well if some people are still waiting for it…) chapter!

* * *

_

In the Middle of Nowhere:

"Jeez! And I thought walking in that desert would take forever!" Kyo complained as they walked along side the highway.

"People aren't really kind out here not to let us have a ride." Yuki commented as he watched Tohru wave her arms to signal a car to slow down for them.

"Maybe they can't fit all of us in their car." Tohru said optimistically.

"Kira, why don't you-" Haru began but she quickly cut him off,

"No."

"But they'll slow down for you if-"

"No."

"Just leave her alone damnit!" Kyo yelled, aggravated. Suddenly a van began to honk at them constantly, coming closer and closer…

"Watch out!" Kyo cried out as he moved out of the vehicle's path, pulling Haru and Tohru aside while Kira grabbed Yuki causing all of them to fall on top of each other.

"Who the hell was THAT?" Kira asked as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kyo-kun I didn't mean to fall on you! I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized frantically as Yuki glared at Kyo.

"It's fine, you're not that heavy anyway, well at least not as heavy as Haru…" Kyo muttered as Haru slowly got off of Kyo's back.

"OH MY GOD! I WAS RIGHT! THERE THEY ARE!" Shigure shrieked as he rushed forward.

"Yes, you were right!" Ayame said, climbing out of the car after him.

"Shigure-san, Ayame-san! We're saved!" Tohru cried out happily.

"So it seems…" Yuki said as Ayame rushed towards to hug him.

"YUKI! My dear little brother! Are you alright?" Ayame grabbed his brother and clung on to him.

"I was…" Yuki muttered as Haru patted his back in comfort. Kira, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure had already climbed into the van.

"I'm driving!" Kira shouted as she held up the keys that she stole from Shigure and started the car.

"Damnit, no! Give me the keys! We're going to end up on some island!" Kyo yelled, grabbing for the keys but Kira already turned onto the highway and began to drive at a calm rate.

"Leave her alone Kyo, you're just going to make her nervous…" Haru said as he began to write on a piece of paper with a big black marker again.

"Really Haru, what are you writing?" Yuki asked, trying to shift away from Ayame and Shigure since he ended up sitting with them in the third row while Haru and Tohru sat in the second row and Kira and Kyo were in the front.

"Nothing." he answered. It was quiet afterwards until Shigure and Ayame shouted in panic,

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Sohma Estate: 

"Where shall we look first?" Ren asked Kureno as they began to search in the abandon parts of the estate.

"_We_ aren't going to look for it, I am." Kureno said, shoving Ren aside.

"You can't go back on your word!" she shouted angrily.

"I can do whatever I want, _mother_." he smirked as he held the gun towards Ren.

"Akito…?"

"Akito, Akito, AKITO! It was always AKITO! Damnit! I'm your son TOO! ME, KURENO! Why? WHY? Why is it always AKITO?" Kureno shouted and watched Ren's face pale quickly. He held the gun with a shaky hand and aimed it straight at Ren's forehead.

"Kureno…please…you don't understand…I…I…" Ren began but collapsed onto the ground and started to sob uncontrollably, her thin shoulders shaking and her tears darken the carpet below.

"Stupid woman…I don't understand… but you just _won't_ understand…" Kureno kicked her a few times and left her there.

* * *

On the road: 

Kira immediately pressed down on to the gas pedal in surprise and tried to dodge cars and trucks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Kyo turned around and screamed at the idiots in the third row.

"Haha… that was fun…" Ayame laughed

"Yeah…haha…just like old times…" Shigure agreed as they laughed hysterically.

"KYO! The gas pedal! It's stuck!" Kira cried out as she tried to steer the speeding car.

"Stupid idiots…" Yuki smacked both Ayame and Shigure in the head. Tohru clung onto the seatbelt for dear life and on one of Haru's arm.

"What are you doing Haru?" Yuki asked as he watched the friend in front of him hold up a piece of paper to the window.

* * *

§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

"Hey, what the fuck is up with that car?" a guy dressed in black leather asked as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Beats me… hey, there's a sign…" the driver, clad in brown pointed towards the speeding van.

"It says: 'HELP, BANK ROBBERY, CAR FILLED WITH $3 MILLION IN CASH' …" the guy with the cigar read aloud.

"Bank robbery? Did they rob a bank or somethin'? Hey, what if we go stop 'em and maybe we might get some reward or steal some of the $3 million…" the driver said, speeding his truck closer.

"SOME of the $3 million? What about ALL of it, dumbass!" the guy in black smacked his friend in the head and shouted,

"AFTER THEM!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

"Why is that black truck following us? What did you write on that sign Haru?" Shigure asked as he, Ayame and Yuki had turned around and were watching the truck speeding behind them. 

"I wrote, 'HELP'" Haru replied calmly, shifting his sign, fitting it better in the window.

"Kyo… get off of Kira… you both are tangled up in the most _extreme_ way…" Shigure commented as he glanced at the front.

"SHUT UP! I was helping her drive!" Kyo yelled as he sat back down, scowling.

"Oh God… that police car just saw us! It's FOLLOWING US!" Kira pointed out as she ran one hand through her hair while the other maneuvered the out of control car.

"No, of course NOT, those sirens and flashy lights are just RANDOMLY THERE…" Kyo muttered sarcastically which made Kira glare at him.

"Try the emergency brake…" Ayame spoke up. Kira tugged on the brake and the car began to screech against the pavement and slow down.

"Wait! Why are we pulling over?" Shigure exclaimed as he realized the car was slowing down.

"Eh? Why shouldn't we Shigure-san? We could have gotten injured while we were driving at that speed." Tohru replied, relieved that the car was coming to a stop.

"But-" Shigure whined helplessly as the police car pulled up next to them. Two police officers came out and walked towards the driver's seat.

One of them motioned Kira to roll down the window, "Everyone, step out of the vehicle please." One by one, everyone filed out of the van, except one passenger who lingered and hid in the third row.

"What are you doing Aka? The nice police officers said to step out." Ayame said as he noticed Shigure trying to hide. Shigure hesitantly climbed out, face staring at the ground.

"So do any of you care to explain where the missing $3 million is or do I have to search all of you?" she asked, studying them carefully.

"$3 million? What the fuck? We don't have $3 million!" Kyo glared at her.

"Oh really? What about this sign my partner just found?" she nodded towards her partner who held up Haru's sign.

"Oh, that's mine." Haru walked up coolly to the policeman and took the sign from him. He then crumpled it and stuffed it into his mouth.

"What the-? You-! That sign-! HARU!" Kyo stammered in anger, as everyone stared at Haru who swallowed and answered,

"We needed help so I made a sign, how is that illegal?"

"Well, uh, I don't really know…" the policeman took of his hat and raked his hand through his hair.

"Hm…what are your last names?" his partner, the policewoman asked, watching Shigure with suspicion.

"Sohma." Kira answered as she watched Shigure too.

"Mine is Honda b-b-but please don't call my grandfather, I don't want to worry him-"Tohru began but the policewoman held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry, you may go inside my car," she nodded towards her partner to lead Tohru to the police car.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shigure Sohma… so we meet again… that's why the car looks so familiar…" she murmured.

"H-h-hello Maki…" Shigure looked up and waved nervously.

"You two know each other?" Yuki asked.

"Maki is an old friend-"

"I'm his _ex-girlfriend_."

"EX-GIRLFRIEND?" Kyo, Yuki, Kira, and Ayame exclaimed while Haru watched with amusement and Tohru sat in the police car quietly.

"Shigure! Aka! HOW COULD YOU?" Ayame sobbed, kneeling on the ground.

"Does my sister or my mother know you took our van?" Maki asked, standing in hands on hips position.

Shigure nodded, "Mayu lend me her van so we could go and bring these crazy teenagers home," waving towards Yuki, Kira, Kyo and Haru.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME AKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ayame wailed dramatically, causing cars to slow down as they drove by.

"Is Tohru in trouble? And get off me Nii-san…" Yuki asked, giving a gentle smile to Tohru and ignoring his older brother who was clinging on to his leg and trying to shake him off. Kyo gave them a strange look as Kira leaned onto him.

"Hm? No, we're going to let her ride with us since those men offered to drive you home and they don't have room for her. Besides, she's not a Sohma." Maki said, pointing to the black truck behind them.

"Fine, but she has to follow us, she's staying with us." Shigure explained to his ex-girlfriend.

"She's staying with YOU? Is that even LEGAL?" Maki stared at Shigure in disbelief.

"The only thing that should be illegal is how AKA CHEATED ON MY HEART!" Ayame cried out as he followed them to the black truck.

"Who the fuck is Aka?" Kyo muttered as they piled into the car

"My, my, you sure are gorgeous, wanna stay with us?" the man in black leather grinned at Kira, causing Kyo to put his arm around her and he, Haru, and Yuki glare at them.

"…So there's no $3 million?" the driver in brown asked.

"What the fuck? NO! God, Haru, you and your weird sign! Couldn't you have written 'HELP' or something normal?" Kira exclaimed as Haru shook his head in reply.

"Just take us home!" Kyo ordered the men and he and Yuki gave both men such a look that they quickly began driving home to the Sohma Estate.

* * *

Sohma Estate: _"One death isn't enough for this family is it? Noooo, we have to kill the sane doctor too…"_ Hatori thought as he finally got the ropes around his wrists to come loose and quickly untied his legs. He pulled his gag down and stood up slowly, stretching and suddenly heard police sirens. 

"Great, now what…" Hatori peeked out his window and saw a black truck followed by a police car. He tried to open his door but it was locked or barricaded so he opened his window cautiously and climbed out and walked over to the cars.

"TORI-SAN! SHIGURE HAS CHEATED ON ME! WITH MAYU-CHAN'S _SISTER!_" Ayame yelled as soon as he got out of the truck.

"All of you are in trouble. So. Much. Trouble." Hatori said so sternly and severely grave that they stopped and stared at the usually stoic doctor.

"Now, now, Haa-san, be reasonable, you should be happy that we're all safe and not injured so that way you won't have to treat any of us." Shigure waved his hand casually as the black truck and the police car drove off without a word.

"Broken heart. You have to heal this BROKEN HEART!" Ayame cried so desperately that Tohru and even Kira patted his back in comfort. On the other hand, Yuki, Haru and Kyo backed away slowly from the sobbing man.

"Let's go. All of you, let's go to Shigure's house." Hatori said and began to walk to towards Shigure's home.

"But his house is far from here and I'm tired!" Kyo complained as Kira smacked him in the head and, surprising everyone, kissed full on the lips.

Hatori scowled and dragged Kira, "Come on, we have to go before he sees us."

"Before who sees us?" Haru asked.

"A psycho, we have to get away from a psycho." Hatori replied.

"…Psycho? What about Momiji and the others?" Kira questioned, raising eyebrows at Hatori's use of the word 'psycho'.

"If we have to get away from a psycho, then why are Shigure and Ayame coming with us?" Kyo smirked but Yuki just hit his head. Ayame sniffed and kept his distance from Shigure while Shigure shot Kyo a 'sad' face and whimpered.

"Stupid cat, he said _a_ psycho, not _psychos_." Yuki commented coldly.

"Momiji and the others will be fine…" Hatori ignored the bickering and secretly hoped the others were _really_ fine.

* * *

Shigure's House: 

"We finally made it…" Kira muttered as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I'll make some tea." Tohru rushed off to the kitchen and everyone was about to settle in and sit down …

'BANG', 'BANG', 'BANG'!

And a loud shriek followed…

And it wasn't coming from the kitchen…

* * *

Sohma Estate: 

"Damnit… I'm lost… should have brought that stupid woman…" Kureno muttered as he continued walking around, gun hidden in his pocket. He needed to clear his mind, to get away from the secrets-ridden estate…

He needed to go for a walk.

A walk unconsciously towards Shigure's home.

* * *

_So another craze-filled chapter has ended...sorry if this chapter was a bit short...lol_

_Haha, this one seemed rushed and kind of a murder mystery thing...if anyone has any CRAZY ideas for what ever character, please review and tell me!_

_I just finished reading Fruits Basket volume 13... it seems like Tohru likes Kyo more than Yuki (well it seem to hint it that way...)... i'm so upset...it ruinsthe kyoXoc fanfics...like this one..._

_I might be adding Yuki's student council in future chapters... they're hilarious...lol...well that's my opinion..._

**I JUST MADE A C2 THING! PLEASE LINK ME STORIES YOU THINK ARE GREAT KYOxOC FANFICS! AND ASK IF U WANNA BE A STAFF MEMBER!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATO!_**


	18. Last Bullet of Hope

_Well...let's do the math. Last time I updated April 2006 and now it's April 2007... so that's about a YEAR? Jeez..._

_Anyway, after a review from **Deaths Vengence**, I decided to actually write something . _

_The reason I was gone for so long was because my computer exploded, literally (which is the oldest excuse but still...) and so I went without a computer until around August._

_I got a temporary computer but I got too lazy and I lost all my motivation, I had lost all my saved documents, including this chapter, which was only 25 completed but I was still upset since I was going to start a new fanfic as well..._

_Haha, I did get off topic ..._

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fruits Basket or the sort-of quote from "Classifieds" by The Academy Is…_

_Ok... time for the story to end:_

_**Note (3/08/08) :** I was reading some of this and wanted to correct some grammatical errors since I was extremelyyy bored, this is not an update and nothing has changed within the chapter._

_

* * *

_

_"The ambitious one now holds the smoking gun"_

He held the gleaming gun aimed upwards. A fissure had appeared in the ceiling. He smiled a small ambiguous smirk as he looked around the room, observing the reactions he had received.

He aimed and pulled the trigger. There was no sound except for the soft thud of the fallen. The quirk of muttering her name was inevitably mentioned.

He chuckled to himself, the true cynic held on to his secrets until the end.

He knocked on the door. The door wasn't even shut properly all the way but he knocked. The knock echoed his heartbeats, both getting increasingly erratic and frantic. He felt suffocated; there wasn't a chase, right? There isn't a chase…is there?

He found himself running, trying to get away, trying to forget what happened in there. He wanted to forget about what happened to their leader. To their God. He hated it though. He hated the screaming and the yelling and the pressure. There was too much pressure.

Too much pressure.

* * *

Hatori returned from the kitchen, shocked at what he saw. The kettle had laid shattered on the ground. Blood and tea had spilled, forming a dark puddle and Tohru wasn't in the kitchen at all. But the next room could take his breath way. 

"Oh my God…" Hatori whispered quietly as he glanced around.

There was a bullet in her chest. Pale and cold, Kyo held onto her wordlessly. The shooter was silent as well but held the gun in a tight grip.

"How could you?" Haru erupted, "She cared about you! She always cared about you! Look at what you've done! Look at what you've done SHIGURE!!!"

Shigure sighed and waved his gun carelessly, "She would have died anyway. She was dying and I put her out of her misery. It was her last wish."

"Her last wish, my ass…why did you do it? WHY?" Kyo screamed and tackled Shigure. The gun flew from Shigure's hand after releasing one more bullet out the window. A quiet collapse could be heard from outside and Yuki crept up to the window cautiously.

* * *

Kureno gasped for air as he held onto his torso. He had crumpled onto the ground and blood gushed out of him. He was dying, slowly dying. 

"_He was right…he was right all along." _He tried breathing through his nose but it kept him gasping for more air.

"Kureno…?" A voice above him asked.

He gasped, "Yuki…kill me. Kill…me now." Kureno struggled and tried to sit up, clutching to his upper right torso.

"Kill you? No, you need some help! I'll go call for an ambulance." Yuki began to walk away.

"No! Get the gun and kill him! Get the gun and kill him NOW!!" Kureno shouted angrily as he leaned against the side of the house.

Yuki stared at Kureno, slightly frighten at this switch of behavior. He turned around and saw Shigure watching, just as anxiously, as well as the others.

"…Who does he want to kill Yuki?" Shigure asked quietly, setting the gun onto the table. Yuki took the gun and felt its weight in his hand. The weight of intention and power. He brought his arm up slowly and aimed for his target. He looked away and pulled the trigger.

"What the hell? What are you doing Yuki? You could have KILLED me!"

"That was the point." Yuki deadpanned. He aimed and pulled the trigger to only get an empty shot. He blinked, his one chance to get revenge against _her_ killer…now nothing.

Kureno heard it and swore, "Damn guns!" He ignored the pain and pulled himself up and fell through the open window. Grabbing the gun from Yuki, he swung and clubbed the victim in the head.

"Fuck you." Kureno spat bitterly and panted, dropping the gun out of exhaustion.

"Kureno! What the hell are you thinking?" Hatori asked in shock. Kyo and Haru only watched silently, not wanting to get involved. Kyo stroked the dead girl's hair as Haru held onto her hand.

It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered to Kyo anymore. Kira was dead. She was gone and his hesitant tears would do nothing but rain on her. He refused to cry.

As blood seeped slowly out of his head, Shigure laid down and stared off into the distant, _"Why?"_

"You…and my mother! Both of you are damned whores!!" Kureno yelled, his eyes flashing fiercely. He kicked Shigure hard as angry tears made their way down his face. Shigure groaned one last time and fell silent.

"Enough. All of you put your hands up where I can see them." A foreign voice ordered aiming her gun slowly at all of them.

Tohru stood besides Maki watching nervously. Her face was stained in tears and she knew she couldn't help. She couldn't help Kira or Shigure. She couldn't help any of them…

Two squads surrounded the house and walked in slowly, poking everyone with their guns. Kureno was handcuffed and guided towards an ambulance. Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Hatori were also handcuffed and walked off.

The coroners came in quickly, checking Kira and Shigure's body for evidence on how they died. Investigators began to pour over every odd detail for clues on why this happened. Police officers sealed off Shigure's house and some drove off to seal off the Sohma estate. There were no witnesses except the ones involved and they remained silent.

No one knows what happened. No one can tell about what happened. Secrets remained secrets and the family always knows what happens. Only the family and they held their secrets to their graves.

Pictures were taken and the shattered kettle was marked off as evidence number 12.

The zodiac animals could barely be seen on each of the shattered pieces.

The glowing light symbolizing God on the kettle's lid remained intact and a maniacal laugh could be heard as an investigator moved the lid slightly for a better view.

Tohru shivered, _"Akito..."_

_

* * *

Well...my shortest chapter ever I think..._

That is my last chapter and I hoped that the ending was ok but this story has been up for a long time and I wanted it to be completed and done with instead of hanging on forever.

Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the future reviewers, I hope you did enjoy the story.

-JT


End file.
